


La herencia de Melith Malfoy

by sra_danvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Veela Draco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy nace el mismo día que Albus Severus Potter. A partir de entonces, sus vidas serán entrelazadas para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para Riruyu dentro del AIsinfronteras 2012

En el primer día del año 2006, el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas era una locura de idas y venidas. Incluso los muggles (que nunca se daban cuenta de nada), se habían percatado de la inusual afluencia de gente delante de los almacenes abandonados de _Purge & Dowse,_ S.A.

Otros años por estas fechas el Hospital estaba igualmente concurrido debido a la festividad; accidentes mágicos ocasionados por el alcohol; duelistas lacerados (y embriagados); menores intoxicados (por ingerir bebidas alcohólicas); incluso algún que otro ritual malogrado (estos no todos provocados por el licor).

Pero ese año en especial el incremento de visitantes se debía a un gran acontecimiento muy esperado por el Mundo Mágico: El nacimiento del primogénito de Harry Potter. Cualquier nacimiento era gozosamente celebrado, especialmente en el reducido mundo de los magos, pero ÉSE embarazo en particular había sido seguido por muchos de ellos en periódicos y revistas, incluso en programas radiofónicos o en los usuales corrillos que se formaban en el Ministerio.

La vida de Harry Potter siempre había sido un recurrido asunto de tertulia desde que se había quedado huérfano a los quince meses de edad. A los veintiséis años, después de haber vencido por segunda vez al asesino de sus padres, seguía siendo centro de las conversaciones cotidianas, él y su familia política. Que el matrimonio del que más se hablaba fuera a ser bendecido con un retoño había superado con creces la locura que fue su casamiento. ¡Un nuevo Potter del que podrían hablar! El Mundo Mágico ya sentía que aquel niño era un poco suyo también.

Por ello ese día no solo acudieron decenas de familiares y amigos a San Mungo, además de los consabidos periodistas que solían perseguir a los Potter sin descanso. Ese primer día del año numerosos magos anónimos querían acercarse a dejar un presente, con la secreta esperanza de ver al hijo del auror más famoso después quizás de Kingsley, que ahora ostentaba el cargo de Ministro. Desgraciadamente para todos ellos, sus compañeros aurores habían decidido montar una guardia “no oficial” para evitar que nadie ajeno a la familia se acercara a su habitación.

Por proximidad, el ala de maternidad al completo estaba inusualmente en calma. Tan solo había una persona en el pasillo que cruzaba toda la planta (justo delante de la sala Nursery y Cuidados Especiales para Bebés), y esa persona era totalmente ajena al acontecimiento, o al menos pretendía serlo en todo lo posible.

Draco Malfoy tenía sus propios problemas.

A su lado, a la altura de su cintura flotaba una cunita de forma oval, idéntica a las que llenaban la sala que acababa de abandonar. Dentro, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, su hijo y heredero, berreaba del modo más indigno.

Draco no podía dejar de pensar que Scorpius había sido el primer Malfoy en nacer en un lugar como aquél. Durante siglos los herederos de su familia habían nacido en sus propias casas, rodeados de los mejores medimagos a su disposición, dispuestos a atenderles en sus propias mansiones.

Ahora debía de dar gracias por tener un trabajo con el que poder mantener Malfoy Manor. Con su padre en Azkaban tuvo que tomar las riendas de la familia antes de cumplir los veinte. Buscar trabajo había sido lo peor, tragándose el orgullo y soportando estoicamente que le cerraran puerta tras puerta en la cara. Al final, para evitar tener que vender la propiedad que no podía mantener con los restos de su antiguamente próspera herencia, no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse al Ministerio como último recurso. Y ni siquiera allí le dieron una oportunidad. Hasta que Potter intercedió de nuevo por él, tal como lo había hecho en los juicios sumariales de su madre y el suyo propio. Se había enterado de su petición al escuchar en la cantina cómo un funcionario se jactaba de haber rechazado a una escoria mortífaga como Malfoy. San Potter tuvo que ir a su rescate y añadir más peso a la balanza de deudas que tenía con él, provocando que su odio creciera exponencialmente con ese peso. Pero lo peor de todo era que humillarse de ese modo no había servido de nada, ya que tres años después estaba a punto de perder esa birria de trabajo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, en la División de Seres y Espíritus.

—Debería cogerlo en brazos, los recién nacidos necesitan el calor corporal de sus padres…

Malfoy se giró hacia el cuadro que había osado darle consejos de cómo tratar a su propio hijo. Mary Phyllis Brewer, rezaba en el marco, seguramente famosa por haber ayudado a alumbrar a cientos de niños. Bebés anónimos, bebés vulgares que nacían en hospitales comunes. Arrugó la nariz y levantó el lado izquierdo de su labio superior mostrando el desprecio que sentía. Sin siquiera contestarle, y por supuesto sin seguir su consejo, le dio la espalda. Suficiente tenía con ir a buscar a su hijo en persona, encima ahora debía acallarlo para no molestar a su esposa, que estaba agotada y deprimida, seguramente por aquel lamentable entorno.

Astoria debería de estar descansando entre sus sábanas de seda, cuidada y atendida por las mejores matronas mientras su hijo era cuidado por un ejército de enfermeras, tal como él mismo había nacido. En lugar de eso su pobre esposa debería aguantar el llanto del bebé cuando aún no hacía ni una hora que había nacido. Y encima nunca se lo echaría en cara, la buena de Tori. Ella ya sabía lo que le esperaba cuando sus familias pactaron el matrimonio, y como buena Slytherin nunca había mirado atrás lamentando su suerte. Lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarle en esos momentos, pero ¿cómo hacía callar a aquella cosa tan pequeña?

—Deberías cogerlo en brazos…

Esta vez era un hombre el que se atrevía a darle consejos que no había pedido (y que negaría necesitar aunque así fuese). Ensimismado en sus lamentaciones y ensordecido por el llanto de su hijo, no se había percatado de que alguien se había acercado a sus espaldas. Cuando se giró, el sentimiento de rencor que sentía se acentuó. Ninguna otra persona podría haberle molestado tanto. Harry Potter.

Merlín, cómo deseaba poder contestarle tal como lo hacía en el colegio. Pero por desgracia sabía en la situación que se encontraba, aunque no le gustara nada sentirse en deuda con el Gryffindor.

—Felicidades, Potter, —se obligó a ofrecer—. He oído que tú también has sido padre. O más bien lo he leído…

Primera página en el Profeta, no habían dudado en cambiar la portada con tan poco tiempo. Pero claro, Potter siempre era noticia. Él había tenido que leerlo en la sala de espera del hospital mientras esperaba que atendieran a su mujer porque no tenía dinero para que la visitaran en su casa.

—Sí, esta madrugada, —contestó el auror, pasándose una mano por la despeinada cabeza. Eso era usual en él, aunque no el estado de su uniforme, obviamente arrugado de haber dormido con él puesto—. Se han dado prisa en publicarlo, —añadió, algo avergonzado—. Lamento si te molestan las medidas de seguridad. Ya sabes, la gente…

Draco se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia. No entendía por qué, si todo aquello molestaba realmente al héroe tanto como parecía, no había tenido a su hijo en casa cuando seguramente él sí podría permitírselo.

—Hola, Scorpius.

Malfoy no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse cómo demonios Potter sabría el nombre de su hijo, porque el súbito silencio borró de su mente toda curiosidad al respecto. Por Salazar, su hijo se había callado en el momento en que el héroe se había inclinado sobre su cuna como si fuese uno más de los fastidiosos seguidores de San Potter. Y éste tan contento, sonreía y hacía monerías, ¡como si su hijo fuera un vulgar Weasley! ¡Incluso se había atrevido a tocarlo, cuando él mismo no lo había hecho aún!

—No lo toques, Potter, —espetó secamente, olvidando toda ilusión de cortesía.

 

Sus miradas se retaron durante unos tensos segundos, Draco a la defensiva y Harry claramente ofendido. Pero aun así retiró la mano con que había acariciado los pequeños deditos, siendo el primero en desviar la mirada, fijándola de nuevo en el pequeño bebé.

—Claro, lo siento, —se disculpó sinceramente—. Te entiendo, yo apenas he podido contenerme cuando Molly ha cogido al mío esta mañana.

Draco estuvo a punto de compadecerle, porque en serio, ni siquiera se fiaba de sí mismo ante aquel ser tan importante y delicado, y pensar en que la madre de todas las comadrejas lo sobara impunemente… pero antes de que la idea llegara a su revuelto estómago, su hijo reclamó su atención de nuevo, llorando aún con más fuerza que antes.

—Tócalo, —ordenó, sin detenerse a pensar lo que estaba pidiendo.

Harry obedeció al instante, divertido ante la reacción del padre.

—Solo quiere calor humano, no hace mucho que ha nacido, ¿verdad? —comentó delicadamente, no queriendo ofender al susceptible Slytherin. Cuando éste asintió en silencio, añadió—: Seguramente tu tacto le calmaría más, —sugirió, levantando su otra mano persuadiéndole para acercarse—. Ven. Acércate.

El maldito Cara Rajada estaba intentando domarle como lo había hecho con su hijo. Pero extrañamente se dejó llevar por el suave tono de su voz, demasiado cansado como para plantearse sus actos.

—Pon tu dedo sobre su palma, acaricia su piel.

Con su mano libre tomó la del padre y la guió hasta la otra manita de Scorpius, la que no se aferraba a él con la leve fuerza de un recién nacido.

Tocar a su hijo por primera vez fue tan emocionante y conmovedor que logró borrar la profunda desazón que sentía siempre que estaba en presencia de Potter. Era una rara sensación, tenerle allí a su lado compartiendo de un modo positivo ese vital momento de su existencia. Tanto, que cuando sintió la ligera presión de los deditos de su hijo al cerrarse contra los suyos, no pudo evitar elevar la mirada y sonreírle con agradecimiento.

Para Potter también debía de ser una situación insólita, porque le correspondió con una tímida sonrisa. Draco mantuvo el contacto visual, atraído por una extraña fuerza que parecía venir de esos ojos imposiblemente verdes. Por un momento sintió como si algo físico le estuviera uniendo a él, algo más que su hijo, que cogía las manos de ambos. Pero Potter pareció no sentirlo, porque de pronto se sonrojó y fue el primero en desviar la mirada volviendo su atención al pequeño bebé que ahora, calmado, había abierto los ojos y le miraba fijamente a él.

—Qué ojos más preciosos, —comentó azorado, obviamente diciendo lo primero que había pasado por su cabeza para aligerar el ambiente.

Draco, que también había notado el característico color de ojos de Scorpius, miró a Potter con una ceja levantada. Su hijo tenía exactamente el mismo tono que él, ¿acaso San Potter había pretendido halagarle?

—Está… está muy grande, —titubeó Harry—. Para haber nacido antes de tiempo. Le faltaba un mes, ¿verdad? ¿No tenía que nacer en febrero?

— ¿Y cómo demonios sabes tú eso? —no pudo evitar preguntarle. Ya le había sorprendido que supiera el nombre de su hijo, pero ¿su fecha de nacimiento? No era posible que lo hubiera leído en alguna revista, él no era noticia como los Potter, de los que hasta habían llegado a especular con la probable fecha del parto.

—Tú me lo dijiste. En la consulta del ginemago, el primer trimestre…

Oh, _aquella_ visita. La verdad es que había intentado borrarla de su mente. Había sido terriblemente humillante ir a una vulgar consulta en San Mungo, y encima habían coincidido con los Potter. La comadrejilla pareció estar tan incómoda como Astoria y él mismo, pero San Potter lo había ignorado y había charlado sin cesar, como si realmente hubiesen sido amigos en Hogwarts, haciéndole preguntas y mostrándose alegre por la coincidencia.

Draco había preferido recordar ese día por otro acontecimiento…

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Fue cuando Scorpius dio su primera patadita… —comentó ensoñado. Recordaba perfectamente cómo Astoria había colocado su mano en el apenas redondeado estómago, y él había sentido un segundo golpe, justo cuando los Potter habían entrado en la consulta (antes que ellos, a pesar de haber llegado después).

—Imposible, —respondió Harry—, Ginny estaba de tres meses, Astoria debía de llevar… ¿dos? —Draco asintió con un ligero gesto de su cabeza—. ¡Entonces no puede ser! Nosotros empezamos a sentir a Albus a los cuatro meses.

—Olvidas que Scorpius es un Malfoy… —justificó Draco, recordando cómo el ginemago tampoco había creído posible que el movimiento de un feto pudiera notarse durante el primer trimestre.

—Claro, cómo olvidarlo, —dijo Harry entre divertido y sarcástico, mientras volvía a mirar al ahora apacible bebé—. Bueno pequeño, me voy a buscar a tu compañero.

Draco arrugó la nariz ante eso, horrorizado ante la perspectiva de que un Potter y un Malfoy pudiesen ser llamados de ese modo. Aunque debía admitir que por providencia habían nacido el mismo día, y de hecho estaban compartiendo la Nursery. Además, esos insólitos y no tan desagradables momentos junto a Potter le hacían pensar que quizás sí sería posible una amistad entre esas familias. ¡Maldita sea!, la proximidad del Gryffindor le había ablandado el cerebro.

Cuando Potter desapareció por la puerta de la Nursery, sacudió la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la plácida sensación que inesperadamente le había dejado el encuentro.

Por desgracia no pudo disfrutarla, porque inmediatamente después su hijo volvió a romper en llanto. Se apresuró a tomar también la pequeña manita que Potter había dejado vacía, pero eso no calmó al recién nacido, que lloró aún más fuerte.

Todo el agradecimiento que había sentido hacia Potter se esfumó espantado por el llanto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejar así a su hijo? Desde luego la culpa la tenía él por haberle abandonado.

—…habernos avisado, Señor Potter, se lo habríamos llevado nosotras mismas… —se oyó entonces a las puertas de la Nursery. Era la voz de la misma enfermera que le había entregado a Scorpius. Por supuesto con un tono mucho más amable del que había utilizado para dirigirse a él.

—No me importa, prefiero llevarlo yo mismo. —Y lo decía literalmente, porque llevaba al pequeño entre sus brazos, dejando que la vacía cuna oval flotara a su lado como lo hacía la de Scorpius—. Oh, Albus. Shssss…

—Señor Malfoy, —le reconoció la enfermera con malos modos, indignada de que su insignificante hijo hubiera despertado al hijo del Elegido—, ¿qué hace aún aquí? Hace rato que le entregamos a su hijo.

Draco hizo caso omiso de la hipócrita enfermera, más preocupado en calmar a su hijo sin saber hacer más que dejar que apretara sus dedos.

—No importa, así llevo a Albus despierto y tenemos tiempo para estar solos, ¿verdad pequeñín? Igualmente le hubieran despertado al llegar a la habitación, —le disculpó Potter, indulgentemente.

—De todos modos hoy no está permitido andar por los pasillos, si es necesario avisaré a uno de los aurores para que…

—No será necesario, enfermera, —le cortó el auror, esta vez nada conciliador—. El Señor Malfoy sólo intentaba calmar a su hijo.

—Solo tiene que sostenerlo en sus brazos, —interfirió entonces la matrona del cuadro—. Yo se lo comenté antes, pero hizo caso omiso de mi consejo —añadió indignada.

—Seguramente porque nadie le ha dicho cómo debe hacerse, —replicó Harry secamente, acercándose a Malfoy con su hijo en brazos y la cuna flotando detrás—, como sí hicieron conmigo.

—Bueno, Señor Potter… con usted hemos tenido más tiempo, al nacer por la madrugada, —intentó disculparse la enfermera, habiendo notado el reproche del héroe.

—Seguro. Pues hágame el favor de llamar a la medipediatra Scamander, estoy seguro de que ella sí tendrá tiempo.

—No hace falta, Potter, —le cortó Malfoy, aunque esta vez sí estuviera agradecido de que San Potter le hubiera defendido. Porque esa vez era su hijo el que estaba siendo despreciado.

—Oh, _insisto_ , —ordenó mirando firmemente a la enfermera, que no tardó en desaparecer por la puerta de la Nursery—. No llores, Scorpius, —susurró entonces, volcándose de nuevo sobre la cuna.

El silencio fue inmediato. Draco no sabía si sentirse agradecido o irritado ante el efecto que Potter parecía tener sobre su hijo.

—Hola pequeño, —siguió hablándole suavemente—. Éste es Albus. Seguro que cuando crezcáis seréis amiguitos.

Ante eso Draco no pudo evitar soltar un bufido. Desasió una de las manos de su hijo para dejar más espacio a Potter y al suyo, y se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de Potter.

— ¿Qué? ¿Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin amigos? ¿Un Malfoy y un Potter? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Mi hijo se llama Albus Severus, —contestó Harry como si su nombre de por sí fuera una respuesta. Draco se estremeció levemente al escuchar el segundo nombre, pero siguió sin entender su contestación—. Dumbledore y Snape. Fueron amigos durante más años de los que tenemos nosotros.

—No hay muchas personas como ellos, Potter, —gracias a Merlín, pensó Draco.

—Lo sé, —contestó con orgullo en su tono de voz—. Pero a lo mejor se hacen amigos antes de llegar a Hogwarts. ¿Lo llevarás a la guardería del Ministerio?

Por favor. Un Malfoy juntándose con todos los muertos de hambre que trabajaban en el Ministerio. Una pequeña punzada le recordó que él también trabajaba allí y eso le hizo pensar en la precaria situación de su puesto. Aunque Scorpius no fuera a pisar aquel redil de miseria para familias que no poseían elfos domésticos, ¿podría aprovecharse de ello para que Potter le ayudara una vez más? Hace unos días hubiera odiado la idea, pero ya que el héroe insistía en ser cordial con él sin razón, ¿por qué   
no aprovecharse de ello como buen Slytherin que era?

—No creo que dure mucho en el Ministerio, Potter, —comentó fingiendo preocupación, que por otra parte sentía realmente.

—¿Has encontrado algo mejor? —preguntó el auror, incorporándose. Scorpius sorbió aire entonces, como si estuviera tomando fuerzas para llorar de nuevo.

Malfoy soltó el otro dedo y dejó espacio para que Potter se acercara más a su hijo. Ya que parecía tener un don también con los niños, que lo hiciera servir.

Harry se inclinó de nuevo acercando así a los dos pequeños, que pese a no poder aún enfocar su visión, parecían intuirse con curiosidad.

—Ha habido un ascenso en mi departamento. Hopkins se ha jubilado y ha dejado a Spencer en su puesto. —Viendo que sus palabras no parecían haber provocado ninguna reacción en Potter, aclaró—: Albert Spencer. Su hijo fue mordido por Greyback.

—¿Y te vas a ir por eso? —preguntó Harry, intuyendo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese departamento. No era inusual que los que ostentaban el poder ahora lo usaran para vengarse de los que les habían perseguido durante el terrible mandato de Pius Thicknesse.

—¿Irme? ¿Crees que perdería el único modo que tengo de mantener a mi familia por orgullo, Potter? —preguntó sin exagerar la realidad. Por Merlín, ¡había tenido que comprar a plazos la joya que acababa de regalarle a su esposa por el nacimiento de su hijo!—. Spencer ha estado acosándome desde que entré en su unidad. Me ha dejado muy claro que no me quiere en su equipo. Numerosas veces.

Potter se quedó pensativo, observando cómo el pequeño Malfoy movía sus manitas a tientas, intentando agarrar uno de los pies de su hijo, rozando apenas los peucos azules que había tejido Molly.

Draco no dijo más, porque sabía que ya había sembrado la única semilla que necesitaba para mantener su puesto de trabajo.

—Hola Harry, me han dicho que me buscabas. ¿Está bien Albus? Ah, hola Draco Malfoy. Y el pequeño Scorp. Es un niño muy sano y hermoso. Y simpático, no hacía más que reírse cuando lo he dejado en su cunita, al lado de la de Albus.

Draco estaba demasiado pasmado como para escuchar la incesante verborrea de aquella mujer.

Luna Lovegood. Parecía que se había casado, porque seguramente esa era la doctora Scamander que había solicitado Potter. Y pensar que su hijo había estado en sus manos… eso no hubiera sucedido si Scorpius hubiera nacido en la mansión. No sabía qué pensar de esa mujer y no le gustaba nada la duda. Aún recordaba cómo había sido la única en acercarse a él y a sus padres, en el Gran Comedor, una vez finalizada la Batalla de Hogwarts. El Draco de diecisiete años había temido alguna represalia de aquella extraña chica que había tenido reclusa en su casa. Pero la Ravenclaw tan solo había ido a llevarle una manta a su madre.

—Luna, ¿puedes explicarle a Draco cómo debe coger a Scorpius? Si yo he podido con Albus seguro que no tendrás problema con Malfoy.

—Oh, seguro que lo tendré, —le corrigió, dejando atónitos a los dos hombres—. Pero no importa, tengo mucha paciencia. Por eso me especialicé en el cuidado de los niños. Y de los Humdinger, que les alteran el sueño.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? —preguntó Draco, temeroso de que algo que desconocía afectase la paz de su heredero.

—Bueno, yo os dejo… —comentó Harry, mirando a Draco directamente y haciéndole un gesto de disculpa. Él ya sabía lo que Luna pensaba que eran los Humdinger, y no tenía ganas de volverlo a escuchar y que le volviese a entrar la paranoia que solo Hermione calmaría después con sus vastos conocimientos—. Nos vemos luego, Luna. Malfoy… —inclinó la cabeza, antes de meter de nuevo la cabeza en la cuna—. ¡Adiós pequeñín!

Scorpius volvió a llorar cuando su campo de visión quedó libre de todo Potter. Harry se giró indeciso, con su bebé en brazos y la cuna flotando tras él.

—No te preocupes, Harry, enseguida se calmará, —le indicó Luna.

Draco se quedó entonces esperando que la extraña doctora hiciera algo, pero ésta simplemente se quedó frente a él, con los ojos bien abiertos, pareciendo escuchar tranquilamente el llanto de su hijo.

— ¿No piensas hacer nada? —preguntó irritado el padre, pensando que quizás la Ravenclaw no era muy diferente del resto del personal y simplemente había fingido ayudarle delante Potter.

—No, —contestó sincera y calmadamente—. No serviría de nada.

—A los bebés hay que cogerlos en brazos, —insistió la comadrona.

—Oh, pero Scorpius no dejaría de llorar si fuera yo quien lo cogiera, ¿verdad Malfoy? —preguntó Luna con la misma maravilla en los ojos que había tenido en Hogwarts.

— ¡Por la vetusta Circe! ¿Qué clase de medimagos entrenan hoy en día? En mi época…

—No es correcto gritar en los pasillos, hay bebés durmiendo dentro, —contestó la medipediatra, silenciando con un gesto despreocupado de su varita al airado retrato. Luego se giró hacia el nervioso padre y añadió resuelta—: Vamos a llevar a Scorpius a su habitación, quiero conocer a su mamá.

Y sin esperar confirmación, empezó a andar hacia el lado contrario del pasillo por el que había salido Potter, haciendo que la cunita flotara tras ella. Malfoy tardó dos segundos en reaccionar, corriendo para poder caminar a la altura de su hijo. No había querido llevar a Scorpius llorando hasta su madre, pero traer un medimago con él (aunque fuera uno algo extraño), compensaba el llanto.

— ¿Por qué llora tanto? Antes lo he estado mirando desde la puerta de la Nursery y no lloraba. ¿Le pasa algo malo?

—Oh, no, Scorpius está totalmente sano. Pero si quieres puedo visitarlo en tu casa y hacerle un reconocimiento, ya sé dónde vives, —ofreció como si su última visita hubiese sido de cortesía. Después se detuvo en seco para esperar una respuesta.

Draco se golpeó el pecho con la cuna que también se había detenido. ¿Se lo estaba ofreciendo en serio? Dudaba que si hubiera tenido dinero sus antiguos medimagos hubieran aceptado visitar la mansión que Lord Voldemort había utilizado como su centro de operaciones. Y esa mujer que había sido retenida en sus mazmorras, estaba esperando cándidamente una respuesta, mientras acariciaba distraídamente el pie de su hijo sin que éste se calmara por el contacto.

—No tengo mucho dinero, —le avisó, pensando que la única razón que Lovegood, ahora Scamander, podía tener para ofrecerle sus servicios, era el dinero. Y teniendo en cuenta la experiencia que habían tenido durante la guerra, esperaba que su interés fuera únicamente económico y no otro peor.

—Oh, ya me pagarás lo que puedas. Será interesante ser la medipediatra de Scorpius, —comentó con una sonrisa, asumiendo que estaba contratada.

Y después de secar una de las mejillas mojadas de Scorpius, volvió a ponerse en marcha camino de la habitación de los Malfoy.

Draco se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, meditando en lo que le habían ofrecido. Visitas a domicilio. Su hijo no tendría que hacer cola en esas salas de espera, no tendría que volver a coincidir con el hijo de Potter, o con cualquier otro Gryffindor indeseable. Y Scamander le había ofrecido que pusiera él el precio. ¿Podía ser tan bueno como parecía? No entendía lo que podía ganar la medipediatra con ello, ya que dinero no podía ser. Sabía que los Ravenclaw harían cualquier cosa con tal de ganar sabiduría, pero ¿qué nuevos conocimientos podría aprender la medipediatra visitando a un niño normal como Scorpius?

**********************************

Apenas hacía tres meses que Scorpius había cumplido un año y a Draco ya le habían llamado cinco veces del despacho de la directora Sulkings.

Directora de la guardería del Ministerio de Magia; El Puffskein Jubiloso.

Después de todo, Scorpius había acabado siendo compañero del hijo de Potter. Lo llevaba siendo desde los seis meses. Ni siquiera los elfos de la mansión podían aguantar sus constantes lloros, y su madre y su abuela decidieron que quizás le calmaría el relacionarse con otros niños. Su padre no había estado de acuerdo, pero claro, él pasaba la mayor parte del día fuera de casa y no tenía que aguantarlo.

Al final había resultado ser una buena idea. No había habido más llantos, excepto en los primeros días, cuando lo iban a recoger. Parecía gustarle tanto la experiencia que no quería volver a casa. El único problema era que, según la directora, Scorpius pegaba o mordía a algunos de sus compañeros. A veces las dos cosas a la vez. En su opinión, la mujer estaba claramente influenciada por el pasado de la familia, porque le extrañaba mucho que un niño de apenas un año se relacionara tanto con otros bebés como para acabar en semejantes trifulcas.

Draco no olvidaba cómo Albus Dumbledore había perdonado las infracciones que cometían los Gryffindor, muchas veces en perjuicio de las otras casas, como la copa que Slytherin había perdido el primer año. O para ser más exactos, la que le habían robado. Temía que la misma injusticia se fuera a cometer con su hijo y que el verdadero culpable de los bebé-altercados fuera el hijo de Potter.

Cuando el reloj marcó la una del mediodía (la hora exacta en la que le habían citado), y Harry Potter apareció por la puerta, su temor se convirtió en pavor. Más por la delicada situación de su hijo que por la suya.

— ¡Draco! —saludó alegremente el auror, imponente con su uniforme, aunque Draco no lo confesaría ni bajo tortura—. ¿A ti también te han citado?

— ¿Ahora me tuteas, Potter? —respondió, intentando desviar la conversación del motivo de esa reunión. Por mucho que la directora estuviera claramente en su contra, prefería tenerla presente cuando tuvieran que enfrentarse por lo que fuera que hubieran hecho sus hijos.

—Pensaba que no te importaría, Malfoy, —contestó algo contrariado, recalcando el apellido—. Dado que mi hijo es el mejor amigo del tuyo.

Draco bufó, ésta sí que no se la esperaba. ¿Mejores amigos? Potter no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, si el que los hubieran citado a los dos era una señal. No era el primer padre al que le enfrentaba la directora, avergonzándole por los actos violentos de su hijo.

—Mi hijo solo tiene un amigo, y desde luego no es el tuyo, —contestó, a la defensiva.

La directora había sido muy clara al respecto. A su hijo solo lo “soportaba” otro niño, según sus propias palabras. Y realmente Scorpius solo balbuceaba un nombre, aparte de los de la familia. Uno que repetía una y otra vez. Y por cómo sonaba, seguramente sería un niño extranjero. Uno tan insignificante como para que le dejaran ser amigo del hijo del Mortífago.

—Puede que te moleste, pero te aseguro que Albus y Scorp son inseparables, —replicó, contrariado.

—Vamos, Potter, apenas tienen un año. No pueden estar tan unidos, —reclamó contrariado por las confianzas que se estaba tomando con el nombre de su hijo.

— ¿Entonces por qué te han citado a ti también, cuando el que se ha quejado por los morados de su hijo he sido yo?

Potter pronto conocería la respuesta a esa pregunta, y Draco pensó de nuevo que era mejor que hubiese un testigo presente cuando lo hiciera, aunque ese testigo fuera a estar en su contra.

—Eso pregúntaselo a la directora Sulkings, —delegó, sentándose estratégicamente en una de las sillas de la sala, la que estaba más aislada y casualmente le dejaba de espaldas al auror.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en los cuales Draco pudo sentir la mirada de Potter quemando su nuca. Pero él se mantuvo firme en su posición, forzándose a ignorarle, cosa que tratándose del chico que vivió nunca se le había dado demasiado bien.

El tenso silencio llegó a ser opresivo, hasta que la mujer que los había citado salió por fin de su despacho.

— ¡Harry! Has sido muy amable de venir a estas horas. Señor Malfoy.

—Phillipa, —saludó el auror con confianza, estrechando la mano que la señora de mediana edad le tendía.

—Directora Sulkings, —saludó Draco con el mismo tono de indiferencia.

Perfecto, parecía que Potter y la directora se tuteaban. Sabía por Astoria que el auror en persona recogía a su vástago cada día, mientras que él se limitaba a pisar la escuela cuando había algún conflicto. Más que un testigo que evitara una pelea entre los dos, aquello iba a ser toda una masacre en su contra.

—Hablaremos aquí fuera, tomen asiento por favor, —indicó, señalando el sofá que había contra la pared.

Los hombres lo hicieron, pensando los dos en la elección de la directora, que había optado por tratarles a los dos de usted, antes que tutear a un Malfoy. Además, no les había invitado a entrar en su despacho, a lo que Draco ya estaba habituado, aunque los dos sabían que Potter no.

Ella misma se sentó entonces en la silla en la que el rubio había estado sentado, ahora frente a ellos.

—Si les he convocado a esta hora algo inusual, ha sido por consejo de nuestra medipediatra, —comenzó, siguiendo con el tema del horario.

Al escuchar que estaba envuelto un medimago, el estómago de Draco dio un vuelco. ¿Qué habría hecho su hijo esta vez?

—El señor Potter le comentó a la profesora de sus hijos que Albus hacía semanas que llegaba a casa con pequeños morados en su piel, —explicó claramente para el padre de Scorpius, aunque su mirada se resistía a fijarse en él por más de un par de segundos—. Ha sido muy prudente y muy paciente, pidiéndonos que lo vigilásemos para buscar la causa, antes de emitir oficialmente una queja.

Por supuesto, San Potter el magnánimo. A ver si ahora lo era tanto, cuando la pomposa mujer le dijera que un Malfoy era el culpable de las agresiones que estaba sufriendo su hijo.

—Harry, Scorpius Malfoy es el autor de las marcas de Albus, —soltó la mala bruja. Siempre le ponía en evidencia delante de los otros padres, para disculpar toda responsabilidad del centro docente. Pero nunca había expuesto a su hijo tan flagrantemente.

Draco osó girar la cabeza, para observar al indignado padre, que ahora ya no tenía tanto interés en tutearle. Ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada, fingiendo que atendía a las palabras de la directora, cuando su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que probablemente toda su atención estaba centrada en no insultarle a él, o probablemente en no lanzarle una maldición.

—En mi opinión, no es conveniente que sigan juntos… —Draco se heló ante esas palabras. ¿Iban a cambiar de clase a su hijo por unos cuantos morados? Porque estaba claro que al hijo de Potter no iban a echarlo. Pero Scorpius tenía a su único amigo en esa clase, ¿y si no lograba tener otro compañero? ¿Volvería a su llanto desconsolado?—… pero, en contra de mi juicio, y del de su profesora, nuestra medipediatra insiste en que… ustedes tomen la decisión de separarles o no. Por eso les hemos citado a esta hora, ella quiere que les observen interactuar. Si me disculpan, es mejor que ella misma lo explique. —La mujer se puso en pie, pero antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, se giró y añadió, demostrando lo que realmente pensaba—: Lo más juicioso sería separarlos, se acabarían también los “otros” problemas que hemos tenido. De todos modos, decidan lo que decidan, me reservo el derecho a tomar las medidas que sean necesarias en un futuro.

Cuando se fue, el silencio que quedó en la sala era aún más tenso de lo que era antes de su entrada. Draco sabía que esas últimas palabras habían sido un aviso para él.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera una palabra, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Luna Scamander apareció por ella. Los dos se levantaron para recibirla.

— ¡Hola! —saludó, despreocupada como siempre—. Harry —le plantó dos sonoros besos en la misma mejilla, antes de acercarse a Draco y hacer lo mismo en su cara.— Hola. Soy la medipediatra del Puffskein Jubiloso —anunció, ingenuamente, porque era evidente que Potter eso ya lo sabía.

—Hola Luna, —contestó, desconcertado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus peculiaridades, que exhibía en la mansión en la visita mensual que le hacía a Scorpius. Lo que le chocó era que estuviera trabajando en la guardería de su hijo y no se lo hubiera dicho—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—No me preguntaste, —contestó sencillamente, sin una pizca de picardía en su limpia mirada.

—Yo sí te pregunté sobre los morados de Albus, —habló por fin Potter. Se notaba en su tono de voz toda la ira que estaba reprimiendo.

—Por eso le pedí a la directora que os llamara. Sé que a la gente le cuesta creer lo que no ve con sus propios ojos —explicó, con asumida resignación.

—Si crees que voy a presenciar tranquilamente cómo hacen daño a mi hijo… —explotó Harry, mirando por primera vez a Draco, de un modo que éste no había visto desde su sexto año en Hogwarts.

—Scorpius no le hace daño, Harry, —intentó apaciguarle Luna, con su melodiosa voz.

— ¡Tiene el cuello lleno de morados! —gritó. Draco tragó saliva, con esfuerzo.

—No son morados, —constató la medipediatra en tono clínico—. Son chupetones.

— ¿Que son qué? —preguntó Harry, horrorizado.

—Ya sabes, cogen la manía de succionar el chupete…

—Mi hijo no utiliza esa… cosa, —comentó Draco, callándose a tiempo de criticar al objeto muggle—. Y tú lo sabes, Luna.

— ¿No os lo he dicho antes? Hasta que no lo veáis con vuestros propios ojos… —les regañó, cruzada de brazos—. ¿Me acompañáis? ¿O no? —les propuso simplemente, como si tuvieran opción de negarse.

—Por supuesto, —contestó Harry, en modo auror—. Para eso he venido, para ver qué ocurría con mi hijo. Y evitar que siga ocurriendo, —añadió amenazante, mirando de nuevo fijamente hacia Malfoy.

Los dos siguieron a Luna por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas de colores, casi pegadas las unas a las otras. Era evidente que el espacio había sido ampliado mágicamente, ya que la guardería llevaba pocos años funcionando en el Ministerio.

—Ésta es la clase de Albus y Scorpius, —comentó Luna al pasar ante una puerta azul. Sin embargo, abrió la que estaba al lado, de color gris, indicándoles que pasaran primero—. Desde aquí se controlan las siestas de los más pequeños.

Evidentemente, las paredes laterales de lo que parecía una sala de reuniones para profesores llevaban un hechizo de transparencia, como los aurores usaban en las salas de interrogatorios. La pared de la derecha mostraba dos hileras de cunas flotantes, como las de la Nursery de San Mungo. Una profesora tenía un bebé dormido en los brazos, y en las doce cunitas, nueve bebés hacían la siesta.

Desde la pared de la izquierda, Harry pudo ver cómo otra profesora corría detrás de una niña que para su edad tenía una estabilidad envidiable. Llevaba un pañal mágico, que asomaba enorme bajo un body liláceo, que era lo único que llevaba. La pobre mujer que pretendía atraparla por entre juguetes esparcidos, llevaba en la mano un pijama rosa que obviamente pretendía colocarle para su siesta. Harry conocía ese pijama. Como conocía ese pelo voluminoso y desordenado, el mismo que había heredado de su madre.

—Rose nunca quiere dormir, —comentó Luna, antes de sentarse en uno de los extremos de la mesa. No les ofreció asiento a los padres, que miraban de pie junto a la pared, atentos hacia el aula—. No le gusta perder el tiempo, cuando podría estar jugando, —añadió, describiendo a la perfección el carácter despierto y curioso de la niña.

Contra la pared de enfrente, pero sin estar pegadas a ella, flotaban ocho cunitas-cama (más ligeras que las cunas de la habitación de al lado pero con pequeñas barras de protección laterales), apenas a dos palmos del suelo. Desde esa perspectiva les fue más fácil observar a sus hijos. Albus estaba en la penúltima camita, junto a la única vacía, que debía de ser la de su prima. Harry le había reconocido por el brazo que asomaba sobre la cabeza, donde se acariciaba el pelo distraídamente mientras succionaba su chupete, relajado y listo para su sueño. En la cunita que había a su derecha estaba Scorpius Malfoy, la única cabecita rubia de toda la fila. De un rubio tan blanco como el de su padre.

Mientras la profesora (que ya había logrado atrapar a Rose) estaba distraída colocándole el pijama, algunos niños empezaron a removerse, tan poco dispuestos a dormir como la niña escapista. Albus seguía quieto, mesándose el cabello, pero Scorpius era uno de los que se habían sentado. Silencioso y ágil, muy ágil para su edad, salvó la poca distancia que le separaba de la camita flotante del hijo de Harry y saltó en ella ayudado por las barras, tirándose encima del otro niño.

Draco no quería mirar. Se apartó un paso del auror y disimuladamente dejó que la varita que guardaba siempre en la manga de su túnica se deslizara hacia su mano. Ahora era cuando su hijo atacaría al de Potter.

Efectivamente, Scorpius atacó. Pero lo único que hizo fue quitarle el chupete de la boca para meterlo en la suya.

Harry se giró y miró fijamente a Draco. Éste pensaba que iba a quejarse por el acoso, pero el auror parecía retarle a que se quejara él. En su estado de tensión, no se había percatado de la implicación de lo que acababa de hacer su hijo. Se había metido ese artefacto muggle en la boca. Arrugó la nariz y sus labios se torcieron en disgusto. Era aún peor. Se había metido el artefacto muggle en la boca, ¡después de haber estado en la boca del hijo de Potter! Recordando por qué estaba allí, contuvo las ganas de lanzarle un _scourgify_ y sacarlo a volandas de esa cama. Seguramente ahora empezaría la pelea, cuando Albus Potter quisiera recuperar lo que era suyo.

Lo que ningún padre esperaba fue que Albus se comportara mansamente, conformándose sin chupete y que incluso se dejara apartar sin dejar de tocarse el pelo, pues Scorpius se había hecho un sitio en la pequeña cama a empujones.

Cuando la profesora se acercó a las camitas para colocar a Rose en la cama, todos los niños inquietos volvieron a estirarse, obviamente bien adiestrados. Todos excepto Scorpius, que se había quedado estirado al lado de Albus, dejando su camita vacía.

—Scorpius, ya sabes que tienes que dormir solito, —le dijo con cariño, aunque autoritariamente—. Suéltalo, Scorpius —añadió con firmeza, intentando que sus manitas soltaran el pijama de Albus.

Al final logró colocarlo de nuevo en su camita, aunque se llevó consigo la sábana de su amigo.

—No hay quien los separe, ni despiertos ni dormidos, —comentó entonces Luna, a sus espaldas.

— ¿A Scorpius y Albus Potter? —aclaró Draco, confuso. Harry se quedó observando a su hijo, de espaldas a la conversación—. ¿Son amigos? Yo pensaba que… la directora me dijo que solo tenía un amigo.

—Sí. Albus, —contestó Luna pragmáticamente.

—Pero… —Draco estaba estupefacto. ¿Su hijo y el de Potter mejores amigos? ¿Y qué había sido de Busseros?—. ¿Y quién es ese Busseros entonces? ¿Qué pasa con él?

— ¿Quién? —el nombre, casi familiar, llamó la atención de Harry, que se giró al momento.

—Scorpius siempre lo nombra, desde que llegó al colegio y apenas decía más que nuestros nombres. Es su mejor amigo, —le explicó Draco orgulloso. Era algo que le tranquilizaba profundamente, saber que su hijo tenía un amigo, uno que le hacía ir contento cada día al colegio, a pesar de pelearse con el resto.

— ¿Busseros? —repitió Harry.

—Sí, —contestó Draco firmemente. Parecía que Potter no le creyera. Y el amigo de su hijo no podía ser imaginario, porque hasta la directora le había hablado de él—. Será el que está al otro lado, —comentó, buscando en la siguiente cuna. Siempre había supuesto que sería un niño extranjero, con ese apellido.

— ¿Busseros? —volvió a repetir Harry, haciendo que Draco dejara de observar a los niños y se enfrentara a él, irritado. ¿Ese hombre era tonto o qué?—. ¿Así como _Albus Severus_ pronunciado por un niño de quince meses? —escupió, furibundo. Esperar a ver cómo dañaban a su hijo le estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Y que Malfoy no quisiera aceptar que sus hijos eran amigos, no contribuía en nada a mantenerse en calma.

Draco se giró hacia Luna, que se mantenía respetuosamente al margen, y pudo leer en su rostro calmado que Potter tenía razón. ¿Por qué no se lo habría dicho nunca? ¿Cómo podía él no haberse dado cuenta? Ese mejor amigo que siempre estaba en boca de su hijo no era más ni menos que el hijo del chico que vivió… Ruborizado, centró su atención de nuevo en la clase de su hijo, observando ahora la situación desde un nuevo punto de vista. Un nuevo y, si lo pensaba bien, interesante punto de vista.

Scorpius seguía en su cuna, ahora succionando el chupete de Albus. Éste ya no se mesaba el pelo, al menos no el propio. Se había girado hacia su prima y ahora tironeaba de los largos cabellos que habían llegado esparcidos hacia su almohada. Parecía que a la niña esto no le gustaba mucho, porque intentaba recoger todo el cabello que su primo insistentemente volvía a buscar. Al final, Rose acabó llorando después de un tirón demasiado fuerte.

—Albus suele dormir con su prima en casa de sus abuelos, —se disculpó Harry. Draco usó su mirada: “y a mí qué me estás contando, como si me importara algo”—. Rose. Es la hija de Hermione y Ron, —aclaró Harry, pensando que la mirada de Malfoy se debía a que no conocía a la niña—. A Albus le encanta tocarle el pelo, como el suyo es tan corto y ralo…

—Cosas de niños, ¿no, Potter? —le fustigó, rencoroso. ¿Estaba bien que su hijo le hiciera daño a la hija de la comadreja, pero Scorpius no podía hacérselo al suyo?

Como aún no sabía qué estaba sucediendo para que el niño tuviera esas marcas, no hizo más comentarios. Pero Harry entendió perfectamente la observación. Contrito, esta vez le tocó a él ruborizarse.

La profesora había lanzado un hechizo de silencio para que el llanto de la niña no despertara a los bebés que ya se habían dormido, así que se quedaron sin escuchar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era obvio que estaba riñendo a Albus, porque cogió su camita flotante y la llevó hasta el otro extremo, haciéndole un sitio lo más lejos posible de su prima. Mientras hacía esto, Scorpius, que había quedado ahora junto a Rose al mover la camitas, sacó la cabeza por los pies de la cuna decidido a tirarse de ella. Draco pegó un puñetazo contra la pared, intentando avisar a la profesora, que ocupada con Albus no podía evitar que su hijo cayera.

—Tranquilo Draco, el suelo está hechizado contra caídas, —intentó calmarle Luna.

Pese a todo, Harry sacó rápidamente la varita y lanzó un _Wingardium Leviosa_ antes de que el niño tocara el suelo. Draco le miró agradecido, no le hacía gracia probar la resistencia de los hechizos cuando era la cabeza de su hijo la que estaba en juego.

La maestra, que se había dado cuenta de la intervención, miró directamente hacia ellos e hizo unos graciosos aspavientos, señalando que tenía que bregar con aquella situación día tras día.

Intentó coger a Scorpius, que ya había llegado a la camita de Albus y estaba intentando subirse por un lado, colgando de las barras; pero éste se removía como un poseso, dándole patadas y manotazos, hasta que la mujer dejó la mano a su alcance y, después de quitarse el chupete, el pequeño le pegó un mordisco con sus pequeños dientes, como aquellos por los que la directora se había quejado a su padre.

Superada, la mujer acabó aupándolo a la cuna de su amigo y arropándolos a los dos juntos. Luego agrandó la camita con un hechizo, como acababa haciendo cada día. Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia los padres que sabía le estaban observando, se encogió de hombros con las palmas en alto, dándose por vencida. Una vez calmada el aula, se retiró a una esquina, donde tenía su pupitre, y empezó a disponer sobre él la comida que había traído en pequeños recipientes, ignorando a los que le observaban desde la sala de al lado.

En la cama flotante, los dos niños se quedaron quietos al fin. Albus recuperó su chupete de la boca de su amigo, donde éste se lo había vuelto a colocar tras morder a su profesora. Scorpius le tomó entonces de la mano y la llevó a su propia cabeza, donde Albus procedió a jugar contento con su platino cabello. De este modo su antebrazo quedó a la altura perfecta para que su rubio compañero le succionara la piel.

Acto que seguramente dejaría una redonda marca morada. Como un cardenal.

Ninguno de los dos padres supo qué decir, una vez revelado el misterio de los morados.

Mientras les veían caer en el sueño, observaron cómo Scorpius apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo. Éste ya estaba dormido, así que no notó que le lamían el cuello, buscando un punto tierno, para luego succionar de nuevo en esa carne blandita.

—Tenías razón, Malfoy, —comentó al final Harry, rompiendo el tenso silencio—, son cosas de críos, —reconoció, quitándole importancia.

— ¿No te importa? —preguntó éste anonadado. Su hijo estaba chupando al hijo de Potter. Vale, era menos grave que si le hubiera marcado en una pelea, pero… ¡su hijo estaba chupando al hijo de Potter!

—Bueno, podrías comprarle un chupete, la verdad, —contestó Harry, medio en broma medio en serio—. Pero parece que a Albus no le molesta, ¿por qué iba a molestarme a mí?

Draco negó con la cabeza, incrédulo. No podía dejar de mirar a su hijo, plácidamente abrazado a su amigo, con la cabecita enterrada en su cuello. Ahora entendía cómo es que le gustaba tanto el colegio, y porqué repetía una y otra vez Busseros sin descanso.

Potter se enzarzó entonces en una absurda conversación con Luna, sobre el sueño de los bebés y los Humdinger. A pesar de escuchar sobre ellos cada mes, a Draco aún le quitaba el sueño su posible existencia (y eso que él era un adulto).

Esta vez, sin embargo, ignoró la charla sobre los imaginarios animales (o al menos él esperaba que lo fueran), y se quedó observando cómo los dos pequeños dormían plácidamente, uno abrazado al otro. La camita flotante le recordó la manera en que Scorpius había calmado su llanto al conocer a Albus, hacía poco más de un año. Sonrió pensando en que había algo especial entre esos dos, idea que le hizo sentirse extrañamente bien en su interior.

No recordaba que Scorpius también se había calmado al conocer a Harry Potter…

**********************************

Aquella tarde de trabajo se le hizo eterna a Draco. Tenía ganas de llegar a casa y contarle a Astoria lo que había descubierto ese mediodía.

Pero cuando más tarde llegó a casa y se lo contó a su esposa, no obtuvo la reacción que había esperado. Él había tenido más tiempo para hacerse a la idea, de acuerdo, y lo había visto en persona, pero Astoria ni siquiera quiso comentar el asunto con él. Primero sonreía extrañamente, como no le había visto hacer ni siquiera en Hogwarts. Después, al llegar al asunto de las chupadas, empezó a reír descontroladamente, como no debía hacerlo una señora. Terminó llorando, sin que lograra sonsacarle por qué las lágrimas de risa se habían tornado en unas de tristeza.

Media hora antes de la cena, cuando se estaba aseando en su habitación (la cual no compartía con Astoria, tradición que había heredado de sus padres), recibió la visita de su madre. Pensaba que venía a preguntarle cómo había ido en la guardería, o quizás Astoria se lo habría contado y querría hablar de ello. Extrañamente, dado que su madre estaba muy involucrada en la educación de su nieto, no hizo el menor comentario al respecto. En cambio, le pidió que solicitara horas en el trabajo para acompañarle la mañana siguiente a visitar a su padre. A Azkaban.

De pronto a Draco se le quitaron las ganas de cenar.


	2. Chapter 2

Odiaba tener que pedir permiso en el trabajo, pero era mucho peor una visita nocturna a Azkaban. Aún a la luz del día seguía siendo un lugar lúgubre y opresivo, aunque ya no hubieran Dementores guardando sus paredes.

Ver a su padre en ese lugar, en ese estado, era lo peor de todo. Pero no iba a permitir que su madre fuese sola. Si ella quería ir, él estaría con ella, a su lado.

—Lucius.

El matrimonio se abrazó y se besó, saludándose en silencio. Draco siempre pretendía darles algo de intimidad, esperando de espaldas, de cara a una de las paredes de la sala de visitas. Mientras miraba la sucia piedra, se preguntó si tras ella les estarían observando, tal y como él había observado a su hijo el día anterior. Recordar aquello le llenó de un calor que en esos momentos agradeció profundamente.

Se dio cuenta de que la bienvenida estaba durando más de lo usual. Miró de reojo y observó cómo sus padres discutían acaloradamente, en susurros, pero aun así con una exaltación que no les había visto nunca.

—Hijo, —le requirió Lucius, después de haberle dejado un buen rato preguntándose sobre qué estarían discutiendo.

—Padre.

Se abrazó a él, intentando ignorar lo anguloso de su cuerpo, una de las señales que ese horrible lugar estaba dejando en su cuerpo. Una de las visibles. Aun así, su padre hacía todo lo posible por parecer digno en sus visitas. Su pelo atado a la espalda disimulaba el poco cuidado que allí recibía, y la túnica negra de preso no dejaba ver realmente la cantidad de peso que había perdido, que a juzgar por el hundimiento de sus pómulos estaba siendo mucho más que en su primera condena.

— ¿Cómo estás, padre? —le preguntó respetuoso, dándole lo único que podía para recuperar un poco de normalidad.

Se sentó a su lado, frente a su madre. En casa era fácil odiarle. Odiarle por haberle dejado solo con tantas responsabilidades, tan pronto en su vida. Odiarle por su fidelidad a un hombre que les había traído la ruina. Odiarle por dejarse atrapar, por mostrar su rostro y por no ser más cuidadoso, como lo había sido la primera vez, de donde había salido airoso a pesar de que en aquella época los Mortífagos habían sido mucho más crueles y sanguinarios.

Pero una vez allí, viendo en lo que se había convertido, su amor por él le ganaba; al fin y al cabo era el que más duro estaba pagando por todo aquello.

—He estado mejor. Pero no me quejo, al menos no hay Dementores ahora.

—Lucius, —le llamó Narcisa, interrumpiéndolo secamente. Su madre había estado muy extraña desde que la tarde anterior había decidido intempestivamente visitar a su esposo.

—Sí, querida, —contestó, resignado. Entonces, como si de repente fuera un hombre libre, su gesto se tornó digno y orgulloso, tanto como lo era cuando discutían asuntos familiares en la mansión—. Draco. Tu madre insiste en que te hagamos partícipe de un secreto familiar que… —Narcisa se aclaró la garganta, cosa que desde luego no hubiera hecho en otros tiempos—. Draco. Mantener la sangre de la familia libre de contaminaciones durante generaciones a veces es tan complicado que…

— ¡Por Merlín, Lucius! —exclamó Narcisa, exasperada.

—Hijo, sangre Veela corre por tus venas, —confesó finalmente Lucius, soltando la noticia de un tirón—. La misma proporción que contiene la mía y la tu abuelo, y la misma que lleva Scorpius en ellas. La misma desde que Melith Malfoy se casó con una veela, embelesado por ella.

— ¿Melith Malfoy? —preguntó Draco, que no entendía nada—. Nunca me habíais hablado de él. —Y eso que se sabía la historia de todos sus antepasados de memoria, mucha de las veces explicados por los retratos de ellos mismos.

—Fue borrado del árbol genealógico, —comentó Lucius con desprecio—. Se dejó engañar como un tonto, casándose con ella en el extranjero, sin siquiera conocer a su familia. Se quedó solo con la hija que tuvieron, cuando la… pájara de su madre los abandonó a los dos.

A pesar de que sabía que sus padres no eran propensos al humor, de haber estado en otro lugar hubiera imaginado que estaba siendo víctima de una broma de mal gusto. Pero en esas condiciones era casi imposible que sus padres le estuvieran mintiendo. La cruda realidad de esas palabras le golpeó entonces, tanto por lo que significaba para él como para su hijo.

—Por qué… ¿Por qué contármelo ahora? —fue todo lo que salió de su boca, casi en un susurro.

—Draco, lo que pasó ayer con Scorpius… no fue casualidad, —confesó su madre.

— ¿Scorpius? ¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó? Yo no te conté nada.

—Astoria.

— ¿Ella sabe…? —Narcisa asintió—. Pero… un momento. —La cabeza le hervía de ideas, de preguntas y de sentimientos—. ¿Qué tiene que ver el problema de Scorpius con mi… nuestra… herencia Veela? —Los hombros de Lucius se tensaron, aunque no contestó a la pregunta.

—Hijo, una de las peculiaridades de estas… criaturas, es su capacidad para encontrar una pareja adecuada. Yo diría que “persona destinada” es más exacto, —especificó Narcisa. Su marido, mientras tanto, miraba fijamente hacia la pared de piedra que había frente a él.

—Sigo sin ver la relación. No querrás decir que el hijo de Potter es…

Todo se hizo claro en su mente, como si le hubieran lanzado un contrahechizo. Los lloros de Scorpius, que se calmaban cuando Albus Severus estaba delante. El modo en que repetía una y otra vez ese nombre.

—No, —negó, vehemente—, no voy a permitirlo.

Por alguna razón, su reacción iluminó el rostro de su padre, y ensombreció el de tu madre.

— ¿Lo ves, querida? Draco siempre ha sabido lo que es correcto, —comentó, más orgulloso de lo que su hijo lo había visto alguna vez—. Hay un modo de arreglar esto, hijo. Hay un hechizo… se debe de realizar en el momento del nacimiento, pero Scorpius es pequeño, seguramente aún le hará efecto.

— ¿Eso es lo que me hicisteis a mí? —preguntó Draco, indignado con su padre, una vez más.

Se levantó y les dio la espalda, incapaz todavía de enfrentarse a él directamente. No era justo. Los actos de su padre, sus alianzas y sus planes, habían afectado su vida desde que tenía memoria. Ahora, además, debía aceptar que había sido así desde su nacimiento. Le había negado un futuro que con seguridad habría sido más brillante, más especial. Se estremeció al pensar que hubiera tenido alguien para él, que le habían negado una persona especialmente destinada a _él_. Tori era la esposa perfecta, buena madre y excelente amiga, pero por Merlín, saber lo que era sentir esa pasión de la que tanto había oído hablar y siempre se le había negado. Su padre le había inculcado que los Malfoy estaban por encima de esas frivolidades, pero ahora esas palabras tenían un nuevo significado. Una nueva interferencia de Lucius Malfoy en su vida, una nueva oportunidad arrebatada.

—Fue por tu bien, hijo, créeme, —le dijo Lucius, ganándose una mirada asesina de su esposa.

Narcisa se levantó entonces y se acercó a la espalda de su hijo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—No fue solo un hechizo. Durante la mayor parte de tu vida has estado tomando una poción que los elfos vertían en tu comida diaria, —confesó, abatida a pesar de que ella no había tenido decisión en esos actos—. Fíjate en tu padre, Draco. Fíjate en su pelo, en sus manos. Aquí no nos permiten proporcionarle su poción. Ya se están empezando a notar los cambios a pesar de llevar toda la vida intentando neutralizar su herencia.

Todo lo que Draco tuvo que hacer fue girarse. Su padre se había puesto en pie y había llegado a él en cuestión de segundos, silenciosamente y con una velocidad sobrehumana. A una distancia tan cercana sus rasgos ya no parecían hundidos, sino elegantemente estilizados. De pie, notó también que su padre, por increíble que fuera, parecía haber crecido algunas pulgadas.

Lucius se quitó entonces la túnica y desató la cuerda que anudaba su pelo. Siempre había sido un poco vanidoso y tener la oportunidad de lucirse, en sus condiciones actuales, le estaba satisfaciendo enormemente a pesar de que pretendía poner a Draco en contra de todo aquello.

Para su hijo fue simplemente la constatación de una realidad. Su padre no estaba pálido y delgado, como había juzgado erróneamente al principio. Relucía. Su pelo, aunque sucio, parecía flotar al viento aunque no hubiera corriente alguna en la sala. Había crecido antinaturalmente, y parecía enmarcar su cuerpo hasta la cintura. Sus formas, más que esqueléticas, parecían haberse afinado. La forma de moverse acentuaba esos cambios, denunciando y reclamando su parte de herencia no humana. Era verdad entonces. Su padre llevaba sangre Veela corriendo por sus venas. _Él_ tenía esa sangre fluyendo por las suyas. Su hijo… Merlín, su pequeño Scorpius.

—Como puedes ver, es algo que no podrás esconder. Y no solo nos afecta físicamente, como ya has visto, la actitud de Scorpius no es la de un niño normal.

—Cállate y siéntate, Lucius, —le ordenó Narcisa, enfadada de nuevo—. Tú ni siquiera conoces a nuestro nieto, y no hay más culpable de eso que tú. Scorpius es completamente normal. Me gustaría ver cómo actuarías tú si Harry Potter entrara ahora mismo por esa puerta.

Haciendo un sonido de disgusto, Lucius se sentó, obediente. Se tapó de nuevo con la túnica y se ató el cabello a su espalda, volviendo a parecer más un condenado que un alto elfo.

— ¿Harry Potter? —preguntó Draco, temblando casi visiblemente. Se dejó acompañar de nuevo hasta la silla por su madre, y cuando se sentó elevó la mirada y le suplicó con ella, porque no podía ser lo que estaba sospechando que su madre había querido decir con aquello.

—Oh, no es su destinado, tranquilo, —desmintió ella, antes de sentarse a su lado, mirando a su marido que estaba al otro lado de su hijo, irritado—. Pero sí, se sentiría afectado por él, del mismo modo que tú te sentirías por Albus Severus Potter, si dejaras de tomar la poción.

Draco meditó aquello, hasta que los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas.

— ¿Tu pareja ideal era James Potter?

—Hijo, —reclamó Lucius, tomándole de la mano—, no le des más importancia de la que tiene. Puedes ser perfectamente feliz con Astoria. Yo lo he sido con tu madre, —comentó, meloso. Narcisa, pese al ceño fruncido, tomó la mano que su esposo le tendía—. No todo el mundo se empareja con su mitad ideal, de hecho es algo que pasa muy pocas veces. En realidad tener alguien destinado a compartir tu vida no ocasiona más que problemas. Tu abuelo Abraxas aún no utilizaba la poción que gracias a Salazar tenemos nosotros, y no sabes los problemas que tuvo en Hogwarts con Dorothea Potter.

— ¿Dorothea Potter? —preguntó Draco, escamado—. ¿Otra Potter? ¿Qué demonios pasa con esa familia?

—Un asunto turbio. Parece que uno de nuestros antepasados, por la época en que la sangre de Veela se acababa de mezclar con la de los Malfoy, tomó por fuerza a la heredera de los Potter.

— ¿La obligó a casarse con él? —preguntó Draco horrorizado, sabiendo que aunque antiguamente las mujeres tenían poco que decir en los matrimonios pactados, cuando se trataba de una pareja destinada por algún motivo era sacrílego tanto obligarles a estar juntos como a separarlos.

—No, Draco. Simplemente la forzó.

Narcisa soltó la mano de su marido, herida ante la frialdad con que siempre hablaba de ello. Sabía que el hombre lo usaba como protección a sus propios sentimientos, pero aun así su crueldad le repugnaba.

—Los dos pertenecían a dos de las más distintivas familias de magos del mundo mágico inglés, —explicó Narcisa, que se había molestado más en estudiar los hechos—. Sus padres podrían haber pactado un matrimonio, como se solía hacer en la época, pero para cuando Meannus Malfoy conoció a Charlotte Potter ella ya estaba prometida. En aquellos tiempos los arreglos se hacían muy temprano. La familia del pretendiente no estaba tan bien posicionada, así que cuando Meannus rogó a sus padres por su mano, éstos pactaron una mejor dote con los Potter. El novio despechado puede que no tuviera dinero, pero su familia era lo suficientemente antigua como para conocer los viejos sortilegios de resarcimiento. El ritual tuvo éxito y Charlotte Potter estuvo automáticamente casada antes de su séptimo año en Hogwarts.

— ¿Ella no quería? —preguntó Draco, pensando en ese momento en Albus Potter y su hijo— ¿Hubiera preferido casarse con Meannus?

— ¿Y eso qué importa? —gruñó Lucius, al que esa historia siempre le ponía de mal humor.

—Como dice tu padre con tanta sensibilidad, eso no importa, hijo. Se ha perdido en el tiempo, porque lo que opinase una mujer en aquella época, valía mucho menos que ahora, —apuntó, lanzando una significativa mirada a su esposo—. Lo que importa es que Meannus y Charlotte parecían haber tenido… cierto grado de intimidad en las pocas semanas en que duró su noviazgo. De algún modo tu antepasado la había reclamado para él, y no se tomó muy bien la noticia de su boda con otro hombre. Cuando se enteró del ritual, se llevó a Charlotte al bosque prohibido y… consumó su reclamo. Nadie, ni siquiera los Potter, le culparon de nada. Por mucho que el novio despechado la hubiera reclamado con un ritual antiguo, la sangre Veela de los Malfoy estaba por encima. En aquella época que una criatura mágica mezclara su sangre con un humano era señal de buena ventura. —Lucius bufó ante eso y se volvió a ganar una airada mirada de su mujer—. Fue entonces cuando, vencido, el prometido despechado decidió que, ya que él no podía tenerla, tampoco Meannus lo haría. Ni él ni ningún Malfoy, en generaciones por venir. Lanzó una maldición ligada a vuestra sangre, la parte Veela de vuestra sangre. Os condenó a amar un miembro de la familia Potter, sin llegar nunca a consumar aquello que Meannus tomó por fuerza.

— ¿Nunca? —preguntó Draco, alarmado.

—Las palabras exactas también se perdieron en el tiempo. Pero desde Charlotte, que murió poco después de una enfermedad desconocida, ningún Malfoy ha vinculado con ningún Potter. Lo que es muy extraño, siendo ambas de las más notables familias inglesas. —Lucius cuchicheó algo aparte, algo que sonó a “comosiquisieramosemparentarconesosliberales”—. ¿Decías, querido?

—Historias de viejos. Con los Potter solo nos ha unido la tragedia, durante siglos. ¿Te imaginas, yo unido a James Potter, de entre todos los magos y brujas? —rió despectivamente.

Narcisa giró el rostro hacia la pared. Odiaba cuando su esposo se engañaba a sí mismo. Había sospechado algo en Hogwarts por el modo en que su prometido miraba al Gryffindor. Pero hasta la noche en que James Potter murió no descubrió la maldición que la familia Malfoy portaba en su sangre. Por si no fuera suficiente que el aliado de su esposo hubiese caído en desgracia, tuvo que hacerse cargo de la situación mientras su marido lloraba destrozado la muerte de la única persona que hubiese sido su mitad perfecta, sufriendo un dolor que le desgarraba físicamente. Esa maldita noche también descubrió lo que habían hecho con su hijo al nacer, que aun así también lloraba desconsolado el intenso dolor que su pequeña otra mitad acababa de padecer.

—Entonces yo… —balbuceó Draco, llegando a la conclusión lógica del Potter que le había tocado a él—. ¡Pero si a mí ni siquiera me gustan los hombres! —se quejó, escandalizado. Además, ése precisamente le había disgustado toda su vida.

—Ni te gustará otro que no sea él. Ni otra mujer, —sentenció lúgubremente su madre.

—Narcisa, —intentó apaciguarle su esposo.

—No Lucius, es verdad y lo sabes. Draco, tendrías que haber visto cómo tu padre observaba a James Potter en Hogwarts, cómo le perseguía con la mirada. Al igual que a ti, en Hogwarts, no se le administraba la poción. Durante el curso era más bello de lo que había sido nunca. Igual que tú. Y su pasión por Potter era parecida a la que tú tenías por su hijo.

— ¡Yo nunca…!

—Pasión, Draco. Puede que la enfocaras de diferente forma, pero hablabas de él con una pasión que no te he oído poner en nadie más. Ni en nada más.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, dando tiempo a los dos Malfoy para reponerse antes todas aquellas dolorosas verdades.

—Hijo, tengo que enseñarte a realizar el hechizo para Scorpius. Tu madre no quiso aprenderlo, ni siquiera para su nieto, —añadió, contrariado.

—No más tiempo, —exclamó el guardia que había entrado.

Su padre se levantó obediente, pero en lugar de dirigirse hacia la puerta volvió a desplegar sus encantos, cambiando del mismo modo en que lo había hecho cuando había hablado con su hijo.

—Necesito unos minutos más con mi familia, si es tan amable, —ordenó, con voz tan suave y melodiosa que parecía ofrecer una opción de negarse que en realidad no tenía.

—Por supuesto, señor Malfoy, el tiempo que necesite, —contestó el guardia, con los ojos nublados, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Estaba claro que su padre no lo estaba pasando tan mal después de todo, si podía hacer uso de su poder Veela de ese modo.

—No necesito aprenderlo, —negó Draco, poniéndose en pie para ponerse a la altura de su padre—. No pienso hacerle eso a mi hijo, no sin su consentimiento, —dijo, con un velado “como me hiciste tú a mí” bajo esas palabras.

—Hijo, no hay más opción, debe hacerse ahora que aún hay tiempo. ¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer?

— ¿Dejarle que reciba su herencia sin intervenciones? —contestó Draco—. Parece que tú le estás sacando provecho.

—Siempre he sabido manipular a los que eran más débiles que yo, esa pequeña ventaja no vale la pena por todo lo que sufrirá si permites que crezca con esa… maldición dentro de él.

—No es una maldición, padre. Es sangre. La misma que tú me has inculcado que hay que venerar y respetar. Madre, te espero fuera.

Pese al resentimiento que estaba dominando sus actos, no dejó de besar a su padre antes de salir por la puerta. Quién sabía lo que tardaría en volver a verle, después de todo.

**********************************

Cuando regresaron a la mansión Astoria les estaba esperando en la sala de la chimenea principal. Narcisa, que no había dicho una palabra a su hijo después de “la revelación”, decidió darles un poco de privacidad y se retiró rápidamente a sus aposentos. Le daría a Draco algo de tiempo para analizar lo que había descubierto. Y cuando Astoria quisiera hablar con ella, que lo haría, sabría dónde encontrarla. Esperaba poder darle a su nuera todo el apoyo que a ella se le había negado.

— ¿Quieres hablar? —le preguntó Astoria a su marido, cuando se quedaron solos. Le tendió una copa llena de Whisky de Fuego, que sabía que necesitaría.

—No, no quiero. Pero debemos, —contestó, cansado y triste. Aceptó la bebida y se sentó en su sillón preferido, frente al sofá donde se sentó Astoria. Dio un trago, agradeciendo el calor que quemó su garganta, aunque su rostro se contrajo ante el amargo sabor—. Tú lo sabías. Lo sabías todo, —constató sin duda, confiando en la palabra de su madre.

—Narcisa me lo contó antes de nuestra boda. Ella se había casado a ciegas en este aspecto, y no quería que yo sufriera lo mismo.

—Pero a mí no me lo confesó, —comentó con rencor. Después sorbió un poco más para alejar el sabor agrio de su boca.

—No podía, no sin el permiso de tu padre. Los Black firmaron un acuerdo prematrimonial con los Malfoy, ella no tenía decisión alguna. Pero yo sí, Draco.

—Y aun así, sabiéndolo, te casaste conmigo.

—Tu padre ya estaba en prisión. Narcisa me prometió que no habrían más hechizos ni pociones inhibidoras.

—Para tus hijos. Pero yo… Tori, yo…

—Draco, esto no cambia nada. No nos casamos por amor. Entiéndeme, yo te quiero mucho, y sé que tú también me quieres a mí. Pero nuestro matrimonio fue concertado por nuestras familias; nacimos sabiendo qué futuro nos esperaba. Al menos yo sabía cuáles eran tus sentimientos. Y hacia quién, —sentenció, triste pero con aceptación—. ¿Vas a dejar de tomar las pociones?

Hasta ese momento Draco no había pensado en ello. Sabía que nunca recuperaría todo el potencial de su herencia no humana. Incluso así, seguir engañándose, tomar algo que reprimía su verdadera naturaleza…

—Sí. No lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero supongo que no puedo seguir con ello, ahora que lo sé.

—No, supongo que no, —asintió Astoria, que ya había anticipado esa reacción. Fue a servirse una copa, la necesitaba, y de camino cogió la de Draco y se la llenó sin darle opción a negarse.

—Tori, —le detuvo de la mano, cuando ella le tendió la copa de nuevo—, que vaya a dejarlas no va a cambiar nada. En lo que respecta a… ese aspecto de la sangre Veela. Ya sabes…

—Harry Potter, —contestó ella, provocando que Draco soltara su mano al instante.

—No, —negó, de palabra y con un gesto de su cabeza—. No quiero hablar de él… de ello. De hecho, no hay nada de qué hablar, ni lo habrá nunca.

Astoria bufó, antes de reír amargamente.

— ¿Sabes? La primera vez que sentí a Scorpius en mi interior fue porque había intuido a Albus. ¿Lo recuerdas, en la consulta del ginemago? —preguntó melancólica, rememorando aquel emocionante día. Draco asintió, ahora entendiendo la temprana contracción de su hijo—. En fin de año, cuando me sentó mal la cena y fuimos a San Mungo de urgencias coincidí con Ginevra Potter en uno de los pasillos. Ya había nacido Albus, que flotaba tras su camilla, en una cunita. A pesar de estar rodeado de enfermeras, creo que Scorpius lo sintió. Fue por eso que se me adelantó el parto. Quería salir. Por él, por su destinado. ¿Imaginas una conexión tan fuerte? Conocer el amor, la pasión que solo una persona en concreto le despertará. ¿Cómo puedes negarte a algo así? —le dijo mirándole a los ojos, con una sinceridad y una generosidad que solo tras ser madre le pudo ofrecer.

— ¡¿Que qué?! —exclamó Draco, incapaz de creer lo que había oído. ¿Su esposa le daba permiso para…? No podía ni plantearse el qué. Ni quería—. ¡Yo no siento… eso! ¡No lo quiero!

—Entiendo que estés en una fase de negación, —la mirada horrorizada de su esposo le hizo tragarse sus palabras—. Tú mismo. Solo espero que no seas tan terco en lo que a nuestro hijo se refiere, porque te aviso desde ahora mismo que yo no voy a permitir que obstaculices su vida, como lleváis haciendo los Malfoy por siglos, —dicho esto caminó orgullosamente con su copa hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo antes girarse y decir—: Voy a ver a tu madre. Cuando estés dispuesto a hablar de ello, yo de ti llamaría a Luna. Ella podrá contestar todas tus dudas.

— ¿Luna? —preguntó Draco.

Para su disgusto, había reaccionado con tanta lentitud que la puerta cerrada no pudo ofrecerle respuesta alguna. Aunque si lo pensaba, tampoco necesitaba ponderar mucho para dar él mismo con la única posible. La medipediatra sabía de la herencia de su familia. De hecho, lo había sabido desde el nacimiento de su hijo, por ello se había ofrecido tan “generosamente”, porque quería estudiar cómo la sangre Veela afectaba a los humanos. Muy propio de una Ravenclaw.

De pronto hablar con Luna Scamander se convirtió en una prioridad, más aún que meditar sobre su recién descubierta realidad. Se sentía traicionado y muy irritado, lo que inexplicablemente le hizo sentir ligeramente liberado por primera vez ese día. Quizás porque necesitaba volcar su furia sobre alguien, y no se sentía bien culpando a su madre (que al fin y al cabo había sido tan manipulada como él), ni a su padre, por las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

Vació la copa antes de dejarla sobre la mesa, de camino a la chimenea.

Por suerte Luna estaba en su consulta y no en la escuela de Scorpius.

—Hola Draco, te estaba esperando, —le saludó la mujer, desde su despacho—. ¿Quieres pasar o prefieres que vaya yo a tu casa?

—Será mejor que vengas, —le ofreció, ligeramente apaciguado. Luna y sus excentricidades tenían ese efecto en él. No las entendía, pero las esperaba. Le confortaba pensar que de algún modo sabía cómo funcionaba la insólita cabeza de esa mujer.

— ¿Cómo ha ido en Azkaban? —preguntó nada más entrar en la sala, tan directa como siempre.

—Sinceramente, no sé cómo siempre pareces saberlo todo, —contestó Draco, dando rienda suelta a su irritación—. Lo que sí sé, ahora, es porqué te ofreciste como medipediatra de Scorpius. ¿Te interesaba estudiar cómo actúa la sangre Veela en un humano? —le recriminó.

—No, —negó ella, sin molestarse—. Eso ya lo sabía, lo tratamos en la asignatura de híbridos humanos. —La palabra hizo que Draco se estremeciera, pero Luna lo ignoró y siguió explicando sin avergonzarse—: En el primer examen médico que le hice a Scorpius descubrí que era parte Veela, por eso me di cuenta de la extraña reacción que tenía con Albus Severus. Lo que me interesa en realidad es el tema de la atracción con su pareja predestinada. Y el apareamiento. —Los ojos del padre se abrieron desmesuradamente, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo—. Oh, no te preocupes, aún falta mucho para eso. Lo que es realmente fabuloso, porque no hay ningún registro de que un híbrido Veela/humano haya encontrado a su pareja tan pronto. ¿Te imaginas todo lo que voy a descubrir? Por eso me empleé en el Puffskein Jubiloso, para poder observarlos de cerca. Así no tendré que espiar a los hijos de Fleur Delacour para ver si encuentran a su pareja, esa mujer no es nada razonable.

— ¿Hay una pizca de integridad en esa alineada cabeza tuya? —explotó al final Draco, incapaz de creer que la mujer le acababa de confesar con total naturalidad que iba a estudiar a su hijo como un vulgar conejillo de indias.

—Por supuesto, —contestó Luna, orgullosa de su particular pero firme moralidad.

— ¿Y qué demonios te hace creer que yo voy a ser más razonable que la francesa? —espetó, colérico.

—Oh, ya sabía que no lo serías, Draco. Por eso hice que Tori me firmara unos impresos en el hospital, cuando accedió a cambio de que fuera la medimaga de toda la familia.

— ¿Que Tori te firmó…? ¿Medimaga? ¿Familia?

La mente de Draco era un torbellino. En un día se había enterado de su herencia de criatura mágica. La suya, la de su padre y la de su hijo. Resultaba que él era el único en su familia que no lo sabía (dejando de lado a su hijo que apenas sabía hablar). ¡Y ahora descubría que estaban todos en manos de esa… Medi loquesea loca!

—Oh, tengo el título también. He estado tratando la depresión de Tori desde el parto, y los dolores de cabeza de tu madre. Hasta he logrado que le administren a tu padre unas vitaminas especiales, que necesita ahora que ya no toma la poción inhibidora. Aunque debo decir que sin la “persuasión” del propio Lucius no se la hubieran administrado.

— ¿Vitaminas?

—Sí, para compensar el daño de tantos años de neutralizar su naturaleza. Tú también tendrás que tomarlas, aquí las traigo, —dijo, antes de sacar un pequeño paquetito de papel, en el que tintineaban varias ampollas de cristal.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo voy a dejar de tomar la poción? —preguntó, alarmado y paranoico.

—Nadie. ¿Vas a seguir anulando parte de ti? —Sin querer agobiarle dejó el paquete sobre la mesa y se acercó a él, mirándole con afecto—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Draco, solo tú puedes tomar esa decisión. De todos modos, será mejor que primero veas a Harry.

— ¿A Harry? ¿A Potter? ¿Para qué demonios tengo que verle? ¡No voy a verle! ¡No tengo nada que ver con él! ¡Nada!

Luna se acercó más, hasta que llegó a acariciarle la mejilla, tendiendo su mano para no incomodarle con su cercanía. Sabía que el Slytherin negaría la unión que el destino le había establecido con Harry. Rozó su piel con cariño y compasión; al pobre le quedaba mucho que sufrir si seguía por el camino de la negación. Pero como le había dicho, nadie más podía decidir por él.

—Sí que tienes. Scorpius y Albus. Te he esperado porque Tori me lo pidió, pero necesito que Harry también me dé su permiso…

— ¡Estás loca! —gritó Draco, apartándose de ella como si su excentricidad fuera contagiosa—. ¿Crees que voy a exponer a mi hijo para que tú consigas tu estudio sobre un “híbrido”? —escupió, resentido.

— ¿Crees que yo le escondería algo así a mi amigo? Si lo he hecho hasta ahora ha sido porque tanto Tori como Narcisa me rogaron que esperara.

— ¿Vale más tu amistad que un juramento hipocrático?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —replicó Luna, indignada de que su fidelidad fuera puesta en duda—. Qué cosas dices, estás muy afectado, has pasado un día muy estresante. Ven. —Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el sofá. Luego fue hasta la mesa y cogió una de las pociones que habían en el paquete que había llevado consigo—. Ten, tómate esto, tienes que preparar tu cuerpo—. Dócil y alucinado, Draco tragó obediente. Estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad—. Piensa, yo también soy tu amiga, no voy a fallarte, ¿sabes? Scorpius está empezando a actuar extrañamente y yo me he callado las razones. Sus ataques por celos de los demás niños, su apego a Albus, su necesidad de tocarlo. Harry puede que no sea muy perspicaz, pero Ginny acabará dándose cuenta. ¿Y si quieren cambiarle de escuela?

— ¡Eso! —reaccionó Draco al fin—. Si los separamos de pequeños…

—Scorpius sufrirá.

—No lo sabes, no hay más casos, ¿no? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Tan jóvenes no. Pero sí de adolescentes, y el caso fue fatal. Aunque si quieres probarlo… sería interesante ver la reacción —comentó, con toda la intención de horrorizar al padre, como así fue. Draco negó con la cabeza y se abatió de nuevo—. Entonces necesitas a Harry.

— ¡No necesito a Harry! —gritó, poniéndose en pie.

—Vaaale, —le calmó Luna, tirando de su mano para que se sentara de nuevo. No la soltó mientras le comentaba—: Pero Scorpius necesita a Albus. Y si Harry se entera por otro, ten por seguro que se sentirá engañado y querrá separarlos. Es algo impetuoso, —le disculpó, provocando que Draco soplara su aquiescencia—. Tienes que decírselo tú, o lo tendrás en tu contra.

—Le enviaré una lechuza.

—No. Se lo explicarás en persona, —le ordenó con un cálido tono de voz. Soltó su mano y le acarició el cabello—. En pocos días te va a crecer mucho el pelo. Tendrás que llevarlo en una cola.

—No me vas a distraer con eso, ¿sabes? Ya no tengo quince años, —se quejó, aunque su sonrisa amenazaba con llegar a sus labios, como había llegado a sus ojos—. Le hablaré solo de Scorpius, no tiene que saber lo mío, —otorgó, condescendiente.

Luna suspiró, pero asintió antes de colocar el mechón que había despeinado. Draco cambiaría de opinión respecto a Harry, solo debía de escuchar al Veela que había en él.

Desde luego, el estudio de los niños y de los animales era mucho más fácil e interesante.

**********************************

El día anterior había sido toda una experiencia para Draco. Pero ese día no parecía ir mucho mejor.

Parecía que su jefe y sus compañeros le habían guardado todo el trabajo que no había podido solucionar el día anterior, y no solo el que le tocaba a él.

Y para acabar de solucionarle el día recibió la tercera lechuza de recordatorio para que visitara a Potter en el Ministerio. Esta vez era de su madre, después de la que le había mandado Tori y Luna. Aunque a decir verdad, no podía asegurar que el bicho que le había enviado ésta última fuera una lechuza.

Como cualquier encargo desagradable, esperó al final de la jornada para realizarlo. Cuando ya todos habían salido del departamento, salió hacia los ascensores camino del ala de los aurores.

Una vez allí, no fue difícil encontrar el despacho de Potter, solo tenía que escuchar sus exclamaciones y seguirlos con el buen oído que siempre había tenido. Sobre todo para reconocer esa voz, de entre todas las del colegio. No quiso pensar en el por qué, ya que ahora ya no podía escudarse en que lo reconocía por lo mucho que le irritaba.

Llamó a la puerta abierta, asomando la cabeza por ella. Potter le saludó desde su escritorio, donde estaba apoyado descuidadamente. Le indicó que pasara y se sentara, mientras él acababa la conversación que parecía tener con la voz que parecía salir de una extraña esfera flotante. Era de mujer, aunque no reconoció la voz, que estaba algo distorsionada.

Draco sonreía de oreja a oreja, mirando a Potter. Se sentía feliz, se sentía dueño de sí mismo, como no lo había sido en todo el día. ¡No sentía absolutamente nada! Esa misma mañana se había saltado la primera poción, y… ¡no sentía nada! Nada, claro, de lo que había estado temiendo sentir. Porque sí seguía notando cómo su todo su vello corporal se erizaba ante su presencia, como siempre había sido, pero de ningún modo siendo una sensación positiva.

Le odiaba, odiaba a Potter como siempre lo había hecho. Odiaba su sonrisa, su seguridad, su imponente presencia enfundado en su uniforme. Le detestaba, y estaba contento por ello.

— ¡Hola Draco! —le saludó cuando hubo terminado de hablar, dejando la esfera con la que lo había hecho sobre la mesa—. Era Hermione, está estudiando un nuevo método de comunicación entre magos. Lo está adaptando de los móviles muggles, seguro que es un éxito, como sus anteriores inventos, —le explicó, confortado por la pródiga sonrisa de su visitante—. ¿Qué se te ofrece? —le preguntó entonces. Esa sonrisa tan abierta en _ese_ rostro en particular estaba empezando a escamarle.

—Tengo que hablarte de mi hijo, —expuso directamente. Se había pasado todo el día pensando cómo sacar el tema, y ahora que se sentía tan seguro, decidió que no había nada como la absoluta sinceridad. Y si no le gustaba, que se jodiera—. Ya sé por qué Scorpius… actúa así con tu hijo.

— ¿Actúa? —preguntó Harry, receloso. Como suponía, Malfoy seguía sin admitir la amistad entre sus hijos. Igual que Ginny. De hecho igual que todos los Weasley. ¿Cómo podían ser todos tan prejuiciosos? —. Mira, Malfoy —escupió, más enfadado con él que con nadie. Al fin y al cabo era su hijo al que todos atacaban—. No le des más vueltas, ¿de acuerdo? Son críos, como tú mismo dijiste ayer. Sea por lo que sea, se llevan bien. Yo no me voy a meter en las primeras decisiones de mi hijo, que tiene poco más de un año. ¿Vas a hacerlo tú?

— ¿Sea por lo que sea? —repitió Draco, de nuevo con una gran sonrisa, que empezaba a parecer algo psicótica—. No sabes lo corto que te quedas, Potter. Ni te lo imaginas. ¿Sabes por qué mi hijo ha marcado al tuyo? —le preguntó, envalentonado.

—Sí —contestó Harry seca y firmemente—. Porque tienes la mente cerrada y te niegas a comprarle un simple chupete, porque es un producto muggle. No intentes buscarle más sentido, los bebés necesitan la succión para…

— ¡Scorpius necesita succionar a tu hijo, no a un… chupete de mierda! —gritó Draco, sin abandonar un momento su alucinada sonrisa.

—Malfoy. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Harry empezaba a sentirse algo atemorizado por el extraño comportamiento del Slytherin.

— ¡No me pasa nada! —exclamó, totalmente fuera de sí—. ¡Absolutamente nada! —negó, intentando negarse a sí mismo que su riego sanguíneo se estaba acelerando y no todo era por culpa de la conversación—. Eres tú, Potter, que no escuchas, —dijo bajando el tono de voz, aunque con la misma intensidad. Cerró la puerta con un brusco gesto de su varita y se decidió a confesar de una vez para salir de aquella opresiva habitación, sin querer centrarse en _por qué_ exactamente se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar allí—. Scorpius tiene sangre veela corriendo por sus venas. Albus Severus es su pareja. Ahí tienes la razón de esa inapropiada amistad.

Harry se le quedó mirando por un largo momento. Luego rompió a reír, reverberando sus graves gorjeos por toda la habitación, hasta colarse por cada poro de la piel de Draco, que ya no se sentía en absoluto seguro de sí mismo. Y menos cuando vio que el auror, sin dejar de reír, se arremangaba las mangas con parsimonia y volvía a reclinarse contra la mesa, cruzándose de brazos. Ignorando sus palabras, rebajándole como siempre había hecho.

—Muy gracioso, Malfoy. Pero el uno de abril ya ha pasado, —comentó, refiriéndose al día de los inocentes que celebraban los muggles. 

—Pregúntale a Lovegood. A Scamander, —corrigió, delatando lo nervioso que estaba—. A Luna. Ella lo sabe. De hecho quiere estudiarlos. A los dos. Ella sabe, —repitió más calmado, notando por el cambio en su mirada, que Potter empezaba a creerle.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Scorpius es medio Veela? —preguntó Harry con su obviedad habitual—. ¿Cómo Fleur?

Draco concedió con un gesto de su mano, bajando la mirada, extenuado. Se sentó, sin poder recordar cómo y cuándo se había puesto en pie.

— ¿Pero cómo…? —balbuceó Harry, aún intentando hacerse a la idea—. ¿Astoria? —supuso. Draco no hizo gesto alguno. No iba a mentirle, sentía que no podía hacerlo, pero de algún modo, si no le desmentía, Potter mismo pensaría que concedía, y lo daría por hecho.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Harry intentando comprender en cómo afectaría esa revelación a la vida de su hijo; Draco simplemente intentando calmar su ritmo cardiaco.

— ¿Tienes la total seguridad de eso que dices? —preguntó, después de haber repasado los hechos, como buen auror.

—Pregúntale a Luna, —fue todo lo que pudo responder Draco, sin querer dar más explicaciones de las necesarias. Sobre todo las que involucraban su propia implicación en el asunto.

—Fleur nunca ha dicho que Bill sea su pareja. Simplemente…

—Simplemente, ¿qué? Potter, —saltó Draco, olvidando los latidos de su corazón—. ¿La francesa no os contó porqué, casualmente, volvió a Inglaterra tras el Torneo? ¿Por qué escogió, también casualmente, Gringotts, para mejorar su idioma? ¿Por qué, afectada y vanidosa como era, no abandonó a la comadreja cuando le dejaron la cara como un bajorrelieve barroco? —dijo cruelmente, tergiversando el modo en que Luna le había contado aquello.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! —explotó Harry, defendiendo a su cuñado.

Draco calló entonces, entendiendo que se había pasado. No podía negar que Potter le afectaba; pero de mal modo, como había sido siempre. Le hacía perder los nervios, le irritaba, le hacía perder el control. Obligándose a calmarse, se levantó lentamente y le dedicó al auror la misma sonrisa con la que había entrado al despacho.

— ¿Sabes qué, Potter? No importa. No importa en absoluto. Porque en tres días estarás rogándome que no separe a nuestros hijos. En tres días, —amenazó, tétricamente—, estarás comiendo de la palma de mi mano. Cuando… —”La poción deje de hacer efecto” acabó Draco en su mente, mordiéndose la lengua.

El furor le estaba haciendo hablar demasiado, y ahora que se detenía, el rostro de Potter estaba tan sofocado que parecía estar al punto del colapso. Mejor se iba antes de que hubiera que lamentar algo que, en tres días, estaría solucionado.

Y sin decir una palabra más, se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta camino del ascensor, sin hacer caso de las cabezas que se habían asomado por las otras puertas al escuchar los gritos.

— ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Harry, paralizado y solo en su despacho—. ¿Cuándo qué? —gritó, saliendo él también por la puerta—. ¡¿Cuándo qué, Malfoy?! —gritó aún más fuerte, llegando a divisar un reflejo del rubio cabello desaparecer por el fondo del pasillo, camino de los ascensores.

— ¿Pasa algo, Potter? —le preguntó Thomson, uno de los aurores senior, que parecía haberlo tomado bajo su protección, por el modo en que siempre se preocupaba por él y por los casos que le asignaban—. ¿Era ese el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? ¿Te estaba molestando?

—No, señor Thomson. Es… personal. Nuestros hijos van juntos a la guardería del Ministerio. Ya sabe, cosas de niños, —se disculpó Harry, mesándose el cabello. Si lo que Malfoy había dicho era cierto, no quería que se supiera mucho al respecto, por si realmente afectaba a su hijo.

—Conrad, Harry, —le dijo una vez más, ya dentro del despacho a donde había empujado al auror más joven—. ¿Me quieres poner al día con el caso del robo a los Rosenberg?

Por desgracia, a Harry no se le fue el enfado ni tras la hora que pasó con su superior. Al llegar a casa y contárselo a Ginny, la guerra se desató.

**********************************

Tres días después, el gabinete de crisis se reunía en la mansión Malfoy.

Narcisa, Astoria y Luna intentaban calcular y reparar el daño que los nervios y demasiados años de rencores habían hecho.

—Podrías contarle a la directora Sulkins el caso de Scorpius, —le sugirió Astoria a Luna—. A lo mejor ella interviene y evita que saquen a Albus de la escuela.

—Esa mujer no movería un dedo para ayudar a nuestra familia, —intervino Narcisa, que se había llevado más de un desplante al recoger a su nieto.

—Pero tú eres su medipediatra, podrías hacerle ver el peligro que corre Scorpius si los separamos, —le rogó la madre desesperada.

Luna le tomó de la mano, como siempre hacía cuando pretendía calmar a alguien. Sabía que su tacto era tan sereno como su aura, y lo traspasaba terapéuticamente como si de un bálsamo para el alma se tratara.

Aun así, negó con la cabeza, sin dar más explicaciones. De todos modos no haría más que repetir el punto de vista de Narcisa. Por mucho que incluso llegara a apaciguar a la directora con su tacto, no le convencería de la buena voluntad de los Malfoy. Aquella mujer tenía tirria a los Mortífagos, y tras ese odio había una historia escondida que aún no había logrado desenterrar.

—Esperemos a que Draco regrese del colegio, —propuso, con su cálida voz, transmitiendo una esperanza que ella misma no intuía—. Es primordial que él sea el que convenza a Harry. Sé que no quiere separarlos, pero está bajo demasiada presión.

—Esa familia de comadrejas, —acusó Narcisa, en un tono agresivo que no le era nada propio. Tori soltó una risita histérica, sobrepasada de temor por su hijo—. No te preocupes, cielo, no dejaremos que esos traidores hagan sufrir a nuestro pequeño.

Se sentó junto a su nuera, en el amplio sofá que estaba compartiendo con la medipediatra.

A las cinco se sirvió el té, pero las tres mujeres no lo tomaron. Era la hora de salida de Scorpius, y las tres miraban expectantes hacia la chimenea que tenían en frente, esperando que Draco llegase en cualquier momento de la guardería.

Pasaban los minutos y no había sonido alguno en las ascuas. Esa demora podía ser buena señal, pero también podría ser mala. Les había costado mucho que Draco consintiera en ir él mismo, sabiendo que su esposa y madre pretendían que se encontrara con Potter.

—Podéis estar contentas, —fue lo primero que dijo al Draco al entrar, obviamente con ironía—, he sido vilipendiado de la peor forma delante de cinco personas, sin contar con la profesora. Y dos de ellas eran compañeros de trabajo.

Narcisa se levantó la primera, ansiosa por besar a su nieto. Este, ajeno al revuelo que su condición estaba provocando, se dejó mimar y agasajar por su abuelita, que lo sentó en su falda en el sillón más pequeño y procedió a servirle su vaso de leche con galletitas de mantequilla en forma de animales mágicos, que los elfos hacían especialmente para él. Por consejo de Luna, estaban complementadas con pequeños toques de Valeriana y Melisa, para calmar la ansiedad que el pequeño sentía cada día al separarse de Albus Severus.

—Le has visto, —preguntó Astoria sin hacerlo en su tono. No quería alarmar a su pequeño, que era muy sensible a los cambios de humor de sus padres. Sobre todo de su padre. Se levantó y se acercó a él, seguida de la dulce presencia de Luna—. Te dije que no te enfrentaras…

— ¡No lo he hecho! —se quejó Draco, enseguida callado por la mirada de su esposa—. Ni siquiera le he visto. Ha sido la comadreja. Mientras esperábamos ha estado mirándome como si le debiera dinero. He intentado ignorarla, pero luego ha agarrado a su hijo y lo ha apartado de Scorpius tan bruscamente que hasta la profesora le ha mirado mal.

El niño levantó la mirada al oír su nombre. Tenía una galleta de hipogrifo en la boca y dos basiliscos en las manos, uno en cada una. Prefería los animales más salvajes, no había manera de que se comiera algo tan delicado como un Puffskein, aunque fuera la mascota de su colegio. Su abuela le distrajo dándole a beber un poco de leche, para que la cabeza del hipogrifo bajara por su garganta.

—Scorpius se ha puesto a llorar, desconsolado. Solo se ha callado cuando me ha visto a mí, creo que de la sorpresa, —confesó Draco, que no solía recogerlo casi nunca.

—Su profesora ya sabe cómo separarles antes de que les recojáis, —dijo Luna, con una dureza que no solían ver en sus ojos—, Ginny no debería de haber forzado la situación.

—Pues no es lo único que hizo. Supongo que se ha sentido afectada, porque los demás padres que esperaban le han mirado mal. Y yo he pagado su turbación. —Scorpius se levantó del regazo de su abuela y se fue a su rincón, donde tenía varios juguetes en un baúl. Narcisa se unió a la conversación y Draco bajó la voz al nombrar al pequeño Potter—: Albus también se ha puesto a llorar, y su madre me ha echado en cara que era por mi culpa. Que tendría que ser Scorpius el que se fuera del colegio, y que no era la única madre que lo decía. Por suerte ninguno de los hijos de los que estaban en ese momento habían sido “víctimas” de sus celos, así que han seguido mirándola mal.

—Está muy mal hablar así de un niño pequeño, —comentó Luna, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Lo acabará pagando, —amenazó Narcisa, ofuscada por la humillación de su nieto.

—Entonces las cosas están peor, —dijo Astoria, alicaída.

En el silencio que se creó, solo se oía el chuip chuip que hacía Scorpius al jugar con sus juguetes. Su madre se acercó a él para evadirse, extrañada también por el sonido. Cuando el niño sacó la cabeza del baúl, al fin con la pelota que quería, todos pudieron ver de dónde salía el inusual ruido.

Scorpius tenía un chupete en la boca.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Astoria quitándoselo inmediatamente de la boca. La pregunta iba dirigida a su marido, aunque ya sabía lo que debía ser. Y de quién.

—¡Busseros! —gritó Scorpius, exigente. Recuperó el chupete de la mano de su madre, que se había quedado lívida, y lo succionó contento de nuevo—. Sseross —volvió a decir, esforzándose por hablar con el chupete puesto.

A Astoria se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Cogió al pequeño en volandas, con chupete y pelota a cuestas, y se lo llevó de la habitación olvidando su ligero y elegante caminar. Narcisa lanzó una reprobadora mirada a su hijo y salió tras su nuera, acariciando al pasar el brazo de Luna, como única despedida.

— ¿Y ahora qué he hecho? —se lamentó Draco, que se veía acorralado en su propia casa desde que unos días antes había enfurecido a Harry Potter.

—Tienes que hablar con Harry, —le dijo Luna una vez más, categórica pero tan paciente como siempre.

—Mira, Lovegood, —le llamó, como solía hacer cuando quería ponerla en su sitio—, lo haré cuando esté preparado. Y por cierto, todavía no me ha crecido el pelo, como dijiste que haría, —comentó, mientras se acercaba al mueble-bar.

—Ahora soy Scamander, aunque prefiero Luna, —le contestó la mujer como si se acabaran de conocer. Y resuelta lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró sin miramientos hacia el sofá, donde lo empujó y se sentó a su lado—. Nada de alcohol, vas a tomarte un té.

—No soy Scorpius, ¿sabe, medipediatra? —bromeó. Aún estaba contrariado, pero Luna siempre lograba cambiar su humor.

—Claro que no lo eres. Él se porta mucho mejor que tú, —comentó sin prestarle atención, ocupada sirviéndole un té bien cargado. Con algo más que vertió sin que el rubio se diera cuenta—. Tómate el té. Luego irás a hablar con Harry, antes de que saquen a Albus de la escuela.

—Ni hablar, —se negó Draco, aunque aceptó el té de sus manos—. Iré cuando yo crea que estoy listo.

—Estás listo, —sentenció Luna, como si lo supiera mejor que él.

— ¡No lo estoy! Mírame. Estoy horrible. Ya hace tres días que no tomo la poción, y mira mi pelo. Ni está más largo ni brilla.

—Tu padre no domina a la gente con su pelo, ¿sabes? Son años de manipulación, hay que desear realmente dominar a los demás, hechizarlos con tu aspecto… —explicó, sabiendo lo que Draco pretendía hacer con su belleza.

— ¡Yo lo deseo! ¿Por qué demonios no he mejorado? ¡Él está en una prisión, por el amor de Merlín!

—Hay una cosa que sí es verdad. Cada día estás más feo.

— ¡Gracias! —ironizó Draco, sorprendido a su pesar del poco tacto de la mujer.

—De nada, —contestó con total sinceridad. E inocencia—. Draco, —le llamó, rodeando con su mano la muñeca con que no sostenía la taza de té—, en 1994 fui a la Final del Mundial de Quidditch, —comenzó. Draco se acomodó y sorbió su té, pensando que iba a empezar con una de sus historias que no tenían nada que ver con el tema, aunque ella luego lo ligada de algún modo rocambolesco—. A mi padre no le dieron pases de prensa aludiendo que no era de interés para El Quisquilloso, aunque él reclamó dos veces porque se habían avistado dos Terrumbos en la zona de acampada, y era posible que invadieran el campo de juego. —El Slytherin la conocía ya tanto que se abstuvo de preguntarle qué era semejante bicho—. Así que tuvo que comprarlas con muy poco tiempo, y nos las dieron en la zona de los seguidores de Bulgaria. Pude ver a sus mascotas de cerca.

—Luna, —le advirtió Draco, sintiéndose profundamente insultado. Sabía que la mujer siempre hablaba con una candidez absoluta, pero aún así sus inocentes palabras también hacían daño—. No son animales.

—Por supuesto que no. Son criaturas mágicas, —sentenció, como si eso fuera mejor. Draco se dio por vencido, sabía que no pararía hasta contarle lo que pretendía hacer, aunque él no acabara entendiendo nada—. Muy bellas y sugerentes, por supuesto. Excepto cuando su equipo perdió.

—Las vi, —le cortó, no queriendo escuchar más—. Se convirtieron en pájaros, parecían harpías, —comentó, avergonzado.

—Eso era cuando estaban enfadadas. Pero es parte también de lo que quiero que entiendas. Al perder su equipo, tristes y vencidas, no se habían transformado, pero estaban realmente feas. Tan bellas como habían sido al principio… —recordó, soñadora.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que si me alegro mejorará mi aspecto? —preguntó Draco, interesado de pronto.

—Que tienes que ir a ver a Harry. Ahora, —ordenó Luna, empezando a pensar que al fin había encontrado a alguien que podía con su legendaria paciencia. Y eso que había pasado mucho tiempo con Neville, en Hogwarts.

— ¡Quieres parar de decir eso!

—No. Porque es lo que debes hacer. Sé más listo que tus antepasados, no dejes que la superstición y los cánones de tu familia estropeen tu vida y la de tu hijo. Deja que el Karma lo solucione todo.

— ¿Qué demonios es el Karma? —preguntó. Al instante se arrepintió, al recordar con quién estaba hablando. Seguro que se trataba de alguna de sus misteriosas criaturas.

—Una energía. Los muggles tienen creencias y doctrinas basadas en ello. Causa y efecto, Draco. Si haces algo bueno, de algún modo esa fuerza positiva llegará a ti de nuevo.

—No sé en qué mundo vives tú, Luna, pero este no es un mundo justo.

—No se trata de justicia, es una ley universal. Es lo que estoy intentando que comprendas. Cuando Scorpius se empareje con Albus y le haga feliz…

—Se romperá el karma. La maldición de Meannus Malfoy, —dedujo, entusiasmado—. ¿Y yo quedo libre de Potter?

—El Karma no se rompe, se equilibra. Y tú eres predecesor de tu hijo, no te afectaría de todos modos. Aunque a ti no te importa, nada te ata a Harry, ¿no? Es lo que siempre dices.

—Por supuesto, —se apresuró a afirmar. Siempre lo decía, y siempre lo pensaba. Sentir… lo que sentía era otra cosa, pero gracias al hechizo que su padre le lanzó al nacer podía ignorar esa parte díscola de sí mismo. Y a pesar de no tomar ya las pociones, seguía sin sentirse atraído por Potter.

—Entonces, si no te afecta para nada, mueve tu negligente culo y llévalo al Ministerio para rogarle a Harry que no separe a tu hijo de la única persona que le hará completamente feliz.

— ¡Luna! —exclamó Draco, asombrado por el tono y la palabra malsonante que nunca había escuchado de esos dulces labios.

— ¡Venga, muévete! —le azuzó, poniéndose en pie y tirando de su brazo para que él también lo hiciera—. Ah, y vas a pedirle perdón por cómo te comportaste el otro día.

—No voy a hacer tal cosa, —contestó. Se plantó con fuerza a tres pasos de la chimenea hacia la que le estaba empujando la medimaga loca.

—Pues te cobraré mis honorarios completos. Con retroactividad, —amenazó, sonriendo internamente. Conocía los puntos flacos del Slytherin, y sus ojos como platos se lo confirmaron.

— ¡Pues te despediré! Y no podrás seguir estudiando a Scorpius.

—Sin Albus no hay estudio, Draco. A mí me interesa cómo los humanos con sangre Veela interactúan con sus parejas, no cómo las Veela mueren por no aparearse, sobre eso ya hay muchos libros escritos.

Si antes los ojos del hombre se habían abierto desmesuradamente, ahora casi se habían cerrado de dolor. A Luna casi le dio pena. Pero era tan terco que necesitaba ese empujón, no era culpa suya si no aceptaba la realidad de su hijo. Además, ella no había mentido; las Veela morían si no se apareaban. Ella no había dicho que ese fuera a ser el caso de Scorpius…

De todos modos funcionó, porque Draco cogió los polvos Flú y viajó por su propia cuenta. Luna había estado decidida a llevarlo ella misma, si hubiese sido necesario. Entre los nervios que el pobre padre tendría, y el té que se había tomado, las cosas entre ellos se arreglarían sin duda. Y si no, al menos Scorpius no sería separado de Albus. Porque Luna sabía que si alguien en todo aquel embrollo era el indicado para hacer lo correcto, ese era Harry. Solo faltaba que se compadeciera de Draco, y seguramente lo haría cuando le viera en ese estado.

Luna apretó en su mano el vial que había vertido en su té. El inhibidor de la poción que se había tomado esa mañana actuaría inmediatamente. No le crecería el pelo, no tan rápidamente, pero los sentimientos que la criatura que llevaba dentro sentía, saldrían a la superficie atraídos por la persona que los provocaba.

No creía que fuese el momento idóneo, pero se trataba de una urgencia. Luego Draco volvería a tomar esas vitaminas que ella le había recetado, pero que en realidad era la misma poción inhibidora que había tomado toda su vida. Por mucho que él quisiera dejar de tomarla, Luna sabía que no era el momento; no cuando su mente no había aceptado su herencia; no cuando aún no conocía a su pareja.

El día que estuviese preparado, ella misma cortaría el tratamiento.

Tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer, después de todo su obligación era cuidar de sus pacientes, aunque a veces fueran tan tercos como Draco Malfoy…

**********************************

Una vez en el Ministerio, Draco se dejó llevar por la urgencia que sentía. Tenía que ver a Potter, _tenía_ que verle. Quería demasiado a su hijo como para no luchar por su felicidad… y su vida. Si tenía que humillarse ante Potter por ello…

La idea de rebajarse ante él fue tan nítida que acabó con el frenesí que reinaba en su cabeza. ¿Él, humillarse ante el cara rajada? ¿Por qué? Seguramente habría otra solución, Scorpius no iba a morir por no ver a Albus cuando era aún tan pequeño, ¿verdad?

Entonces Harry Potter apareció en el rellano, saliendo del departamento de aurores. Todo su orgullo se disipó como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo, pero estaba tan afectado que ni se lo planteó. De pronto tenía demasiada prisa para acercarse a él.

—Potter, tengo que hablar contigo, —le abordó, a pesar de que salía con un compañero, uno mayor que él.

Harry se planteó negarse, después de cómo le había tratado la última vez y los problemas que le había ocasionado en casa. Pero estaba con su superior y no quería montar una escena, como la que había presenciado el otro día.

—Por supuesto, —contestó, secamente pero con educación—. Nos vemos mañana, Conrad, —se despidió, recordando tutearle, como así le había pedido.

—Claro, hasta mañana, Harry, —le contestó el hombre, después de mirar a Draco con abierto desagrado.

—Vamos, Malfoy, —indicó el auror, guiando al Slytherin hasta su despacho. No dijo palabra hasta llegar, pero una vez allí, sin siquiera ofrecerle asiento, le dijo—: No sé cómo te atreves a presentarte aquí después de lo del otro día, pero te aviso desde _ya_ que no voy a permitir que… me ataques, —terminó Harry, con un tono de voz mucho más suave de cómo había empezado.

Y es que no se había detenido a observarle, pero ahora que le tenía más cerca percibió lo demacrado que estaba el hombre. Su pelo estaba apagado, tenía ojeras, y hasta juraría (si él fuera de los que se fijan en esas cosas), que su piel estaba más ajada, como si hubiera envejecido. Y en su interior debía estar tan mal como aparentaba, porque por muy estrambótico que pareciera, los ojos de Malfoy estaban acuosos, como si estuviera aguantando el llanto.

—Siéntate, por favor, —ofreció, cambiando de actitud. No le importaba herir sus sentimientos, no después de cómo se había comportado con él el otro día. Si le trató con cuidado era para que el hombre no se derrumbara ante él—. Tú dirás, —dijo, apoyado de nuevo al filo de su escritorio.

—Vengo a pedirte disculpas, Potter. No debí hablarte de ese modo el otro día. Pero entiende que estoy preocupado por mi hijo.

—Lo entiendo, —concedió Harry, comprensivo. El rostro de Draco se iluminó de pronto, haciendo que su aspecto cambiara tan drásticamente como si hubiera usado un _glamour >_—. Aunque no puedo hacer nada, —añadió, sabiendo a lo que había venido el Slytherin. Porque únicamente a disculparse no había sido.

—Tienes que hacerlo, —le rogó Draco, poniéndose en pie y avanzando hasta posicionarse junto al auror. Harry se tensó, aunque no se apartó—. Luna me ha dicho que Scorpius sufrirá si los separamos. Es un niño, Potter… mi hijo.

Harry se perdió por un momento en el brillo de esos ojos imposiblemente claros. No podía permitir que ese niño sufriera. No podía hacerlo… sacudió la cabeza, confundido. Se pasó la mano por entre el cabello, como solía hacer cuando necesitaba concentrarse.

—Lo intentaré, —dijo al fin, suspirando—. No te puedo prometer nada, Ginny se lo ha tomado muy mal.

— ¿Así que eres un calzonazos, Potter? —le picó Draco, encendido al escuchar el nombre de la comadreja.

En un momento, su expresión volvió a cambiar. No estaba sorprendido, ese era el Malfoy de siempre. Ignorándole, se perdió el modo en que sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—No. No es eso, Malfoy, —negó sin énfasis, cansado de discutir—. Pero ella tiene una familia que le apoya. Y yo no tengo a nadie.

Otra vez hubo un cambio brusco en sus facciones. Esta vez parecía que había tocado el punto compasivo del Slytherin, porque parecía realmente afectado por su comentario con el que, sinceramente, no había pretendido dar pena. Pero Malfoy parecía tan afectado que juraría que estaba a punto de abrazarle. Decidió ponerse rápidamente en pie, para evitarlo. Realmente el caso de su hijo le estaba afectando. Mucho.

—Lo intentaré. No puedo prometerte más. O quizás sí, —añadió, decidido. Al fin y al cabo su hijo era tan suyo como de Ginny. Y se trataba de la felicidad de un niño, como le había dicho a ella. Tampoco era como si los estuvieran prometiendo, o algo así—; te doy mi palabra de que aunque lo cambiemos de colegio, Scorpius y Albus se seguirán viendo.

Aunque se apartó, por instinto de auror, no pudo evitar que Malfoy se echara en sus brazos. Fueron los segundos más vergonzosos de su vida, mucho más que cuando una mujer le había avasallado en medio del callejón Diagon, para pedirle que le firmara su ropa interior. Que llevaba en las manos. Al fin y al cabo, el hombre que le estaba abrazando tenía con él una historia de enemistad y desconfianza que hacía casi increíble su acción.

—Gracias. Gracias. Gracias, —repetía Draco una y otra vez, profundamente agradecido.

—De nada, —respondió Harry, paralizado entre sus brazos. Cuando calculó que había pasado un tiempo más que suficiente para tratarse de un abrazo entre hombres, subió los brazos que colgaban a sus costados y los llevó a los hombros del rubio, separándolo de él—. ¿Te apetece un café? —ofreció, sin saber qué decir.

Igualmente había pensado ir a tomar una copa con Conrad, aprovechando que Ginny había ido por una vez a recoger a Albus. No había muy buen ambiente en casa, hasta prefería hablar con Malfoy que enfrentarse a los rencorosos silencios de su mujer. A lo mejor hasta aprendía algo más sobre la herencia Veela de Scorpius. No había podido escuchar bien a Hermione, entre los gritos del resto de los Weasley.

—Sí, —se apresuró a aceptar Draco, componiéndose tras su pérdida de porte—. Me iría bien tomar algo. De hecho acabo de tomarme un té, y no me ha sentado nada bien.


	3. Chapter 3

La oficina de Potter estaba vacía y a oscuras, pero a Draco no le importó. Después de meses de verse diariamente tenía suficiente confianza como para colgar su túnica en el perchero que había tras la puerta y sentarse en una de las sillas para esperarle pacientemente.

Aunque ese día no se sentía muy paciente. No cuando estaba preocupado por su hijo.

La media hora que Harry tardó en llegar se le hizo eterna, pero cuando vio el estado en que venía, la molestia de la espera se evaporó al instante.

— ¡Merlín Harry! ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? —exclamó al ver su uniforme totalmente cubierto de enormes manchas.

Por el olor y los diferentes tonos de color, parecía que se trataba de comida. Era evidente por su borrosidad que se había lanzado un _fregotego_ , pero indudablemente había algo mágico en el asunto, porque era obvio que no había funcionado mucho.

—No preguntes, —le pidió Harry, sin atreverse siquiera a apoyarse en su mesa—. Un elfo demente que ha tomado rehenes, porque se pensaba que iba a ser liberado.

—Dios, ¿y cómo ha acabado la cosa? —preguntó Draco, sabiendo lo problemáticos que podían ser esos seres cuando veían peligrar su unión con una familia.

—Han enviado a la persona adecuada. Mi fama como libertador me precede. La ha tomado conmigo y ha liberado a los rehenes. Luego la familia le ha hecho entrar en razón. No ha pasado nada, sin cargos. Y mira cómo he quedado yo, —refunfuñó, abriendo los brazos para que pudiera contemplar mejor el estropicio.

Draco no pudo evitar reír, ante la desolada pinta del normalmente imponente auror. Del pasillo también llegaban risas, cuando se abrió la puerta y su supervisor apareció por ella, haciendo lo posible para mantenerse serio.

—Harry, yo haré el informe. Tú puedes irte a casa… a ducharte, —las carcajadas a su espalda se hicieron más sonoras, aunque el hombre pudo contener su rostro, con una forzada sonrisa que pugnaba por explotar en carcajada.

—Sí, sí… me voy, —le dijo, señalándole que podía irse a cumplimentar el papeleo… o a reírse con ganas con el resto de sus ingratos compañeros—. Van a burlarse de mí durante meses, —se lamentó—. ¿No vas a recoger a Scorpius? —preguntó, mirando la hora.

—No ha ido al colegio, —confesó Draco. Aunque iba a veces a ver a su colega en el Ministerio, tan solo por hablar con él, esa no era una de esas cordiales visitas—. ¿Cómo está Albus?

—Con fiebre, aún con fiebre, —comentó preocupado. Con el jaleo del elfo loco no había podido llamar a la Madriguera desde la mañana. A esas horas Ginny ya habría recogido a su pequeño, y lo habría llevado a casa—. ¿Por qué no ha ido Scorp al cole? Pensaba que Luna había dicho que no podía contagiarse.

—Y no puede, ni de la varicela ni por ninguna otra enfermedad muggle. —Draco tampoco había enfermado de pequeño y ahora sabía que su sangre Veela le había protegido de las enfermedades no mágicas—. Pero aun así… está mal. Lleva días apático, desde la semana pasada, cuando Albus enfermó. Luna dice que es porque no lo ve. No lo sabe seguro, porque ya sabes que no hay datos sobre… sobre Veelas tan jóvenes y cómo les afectan sus parejas. Esta tarde se ha quedado dormido y ahora no logramos despertarle.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry verdaderamente preocupado.

—No despierta, —repitió Draco, acongojado.

—Vámonos.

Ni siquiera fueron hacia la red Flú general del Ministerio. Harry le llevó a la propia de los aurores. No era usual que un civil la utilizara, pero para él se trataba de una urgencia.

No era la primera vez que visitaba la Mansión, aunque no había hablado mucho con la esposa de Draco. Casi siempre le recibía Narcisa, y luego el rubio se quedaba con él mientras Luna examinaba a los dos niños. Debían hacerlo de ese modo, porque Ginny no había dado su consentimiento.

De hecho, mantener unidos a Scorpius y Albus le estaba costando a Harry muchos problemas con su esposa. Y eso era algo que Draco le agradecía profundamente. Y lo que era más importante, sinceramente. Ya no tenía recelos de esa ayuda, ya no dudaba de San Potter. Ahora le conocía suficiente como para saber que lo hacía desinteresadamente y con la mejor voluntad.

Harry fue bienvenido a la mansión por Narcisa, solícita como siempre, aunque sin poder borrar la preocupación de su rostro. Astoria apretó su mano con agradecimiento, y Luna le abrazó con delicadeza, besando luego su mejilla, doblemente, como hacía siempre.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Draco a sus espaldas, acercándose al sofá donde su hijo se había quedado dormido. Allí seguía, tapado con una manta y aún sin despertar.

Astoria levantó ligeramente los hombros y se abrazó a su marido. No sabía qué le sucedía realmente, y eso le aterrorizaba. El tono calmado y apaciguador de Luna le crispaba los nervios en momentos como ese.

—Dormido, —respondió Luna. A Draco le dieron ganas de abofetearla—. Necesita el contacto de Albus, Harry. ¿Cómo está hoy?

—Demasiada fiebre para moverlo, —comentó rápidamente. 

Harry ya había pensado en ello,y el problema, más que la fiebre, era Ginny. Todos en aquella sala lo sabían. Draco entonces se deshizo del abrazo de su mujer y se acercó a Harry, para decirle algo que meses atrás no hubiera concebido.

—Puedes llevarte tú a Scorpius. A tu casa, con Albus.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. Y por muy poco elegante que ese gesto fuera, también lo hicieron los de Narcisa y Astoria. Luna tan solo sonrió.

—Mételo en la cama con Albus, —le adoctrinó la medipediatra, dando por hecho que Harry había aceptado hacerlo—. Como él estará ardiendo, quítales la ropa a los dos, Scorpius está helado, les irá bien el contraste. Y necesitan el contacto de su piel, contra más mejor.

Como Harry no se ponía en movimiento, Draco mismo cogió a su hijo en brazos, envuelto con la manta y se lo ofreció. Esperaba que el hombre supiera el honor que le estaba haciendo al confiarle a su hijo, porque si algo le pasaba, su herencia Veela no iba a evitar que le asesinara él mismo.

**********************************

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace falta para que Scorpius reaccione? —preguntó Draco, por cuarta vez—. Potter nos avisará, ¿verdad?

—Por Merlín Draco, ¡no ha pasado ni un cuarto de hora! —le gritó su esposa—. Los demás también estamos preocupados, ¿sabes?

Desgraciadamente, la espera no duró mucho más. Harry apareció por la chimenea con Scorpius en sus brazos, del mismo modo en que se lo había llevado; envuelto en la manta, y sin haber despertado.

—Lo siento, —contestó, avergonzado.

— ¿No ha funcionado? —preguntó Draco, corriendo al lado de su hijo—. No han pasado mucho rato juntos, ¿no? ¿Y si estuvieran más, Luna? ¿Luna? —reclamó a la medipediatra, que se había quedado sentada en el sofá, mirando fijamente a Harry.

—No te preocupes, Harry. Hay otra opción. —Luna había leído en la cara de su amigo que ni siquiera había podido reunir a los chicos. Ella conocía la legendaria testarudez de la única hija de los Weasley de primera mano. Desde que Ginny se había enterado de que ella era la medipediatra de Scorpius, había insistido en llevar a Albus a otro sanador.

— ¿Qué otra opción? No habías dicho nada de otra opción, —dijo el padre, nervioso—. Está así por Albus, ¿no? ¿Si él no le despierta, qué puede hacerlo?

—Scorpius ni siquiera le ha visto, Draco, —confesó Harry, entregándole el niño a su madre—. Ginny no me lo ha permitido.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó el Slytherin, incrédulo—. Que no te lo ha permitido… ¿tanto poder tiene esa mujer sobre ti? ¡Eres un calzonazos! El héroe del mundo mágico mangoneado por una mujer. ¿O es que no te importa la vida de mi hijo? Seguro que no has insistido en absoluto. ¿Dónde está tu coraje Gryffindor, eh? ¡Cararaja…!

— ¡Draco! —le frenó su madre, más ofendida que el propio Harry. Así no se trataba a un invitado, y mucho menos a uno que estaba intentando ayudar a la familia.

—No, Narcisa. Tiene razón, —admitió Harry, vencido.

Realmente lo había intentado, insistir más le habría costado el matrimonio. Aunque quizás habría debido hacerlo. Su vida marital llevaba meses en la cuerda floja, desde que habían descubierto la herencia del pequeño Scorpius y la implicación de su hijo en ella. Desde que él había decidido apoyar a los Malfoy, Ginny se lo había tomado como una afrenta personal contra ella, tomando a su hijo como rehén.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, recordando lo sucio que estaba al encontrar trozos de comida resecos en sus dedos. Luna se acercó entonces a él y le lanzó un hechizo de limpieza, que funcionó más que el suyo, aunque no mucho más. Después le quitó la mugrienta túnica y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa del uniforme como si en lugar de su amigo estuviera a punto de cambiar a uno de sus gemelos.

—Luna, —le avisó, recordando que ese día no se había puesto camiseta interior. Intentó frenarla, pero recibió un firme manotazo, aunque la mujer seguía sonriéndole.

—No tiene lógica que acuses a Harry, Draco, —comentó la medipediatra mientras desnudaba al auror, ante el desmayo de todos los presentes—, al fin y al cabo tiene que enfrentarse a una Gryffindor, por lo que el coraje de uno anula al otro, ¿no crees? Siéntate, Harry.

El hombre obedeció, contento de salir del medio del comedor de los Malfoy, semidesnudo como estaba. Cuando Luna se acercó a Astoria y tomó a Scorpius en sus brazos, entendió qué se proponía la medimaga con aquello. El niño fue también despojado de su pijama, y se quedó tan solo con su pañal. Cuando lo acercó a él, Harry abrió sus brazos y lo recibió con gusto. Su trabajo era defender a la población, y estaba acostumbrado a sacrificar su bienestar para conseguirlo. Pasar un poco de vergüenza no le importaba si con ello podía ayudar a ese pequeño que no tenía culpa alguna de su herencia.

—Está helado, —constató, aunque eso ya lo había notado antes. Ni siquiera sus temblores habían logrado convencer a su mujer.

Luna se acercó de nuevo a Astoria para buscar la manta con que taparlos, cuando descubrió otro problema. Draco se había quedado paralizado. Completamente. Su esposa, que lo retenía como si fuese a caerse al suelo, señaló hacia el auror. Parecía que ver semidesnuda a su pareja destinada había sido demasiado para el señor “amiPotternomeafectanada”.

Narcisa tomó la manta y se dirigió a Harry para tapar con ella el cuerpo de su nietecito. El auror se disculpó por el estado de su uniforme y la dama le quitó importancia. Inteligente y astuta, le preguntó qué había ocurrido, utilizando el tema para distraerle de lo que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado de la sala.

—No se ha tomado sus “vitaminas” esta mañana, —le contó Astoria a Luna. La mujer sabía que lo que tomaba su marido era en realidad la poción inhibidora y llevaba tiempo intentando convencer a la medimaga de que ya no era necesario. No había permitido que le hicieran eso a su hijo, y le dolía saber que se lo seguían haciendo a su marido—. Scorpius se ha levantado peor, y con la preocupación se le ha olvidado.

—Draco, —le llamó la sanadora—, Draco, vamos a revisar mi tarifa, —mintió, intentando sacarlo de su abstracción.

Pero Draco seguía con la mirada perdida, o más bien, completamente enfocada en el auror, aunque todos aquellos firmes músculos hubieran sido ya cubiertos. No fue hasta que su madre gritó, que su sentido paternal le hizo salir de aquel trance.

— ¡Se ha movido! —exclamó Narcisa, que había estado atenta a su nieto—. Ha movido su cabecita.

Efectivamente, el pequeño se había girado para colocar su carita en el cuello del auror.

— ¿Está despierto? —preguntó Astoria, ansiosa por ver a su hijo consciente.

—No lo sé, —contestó Harry, el único que podía ver ahora su carita—. Tiene los ojos cerrados. Pero parece que… está diciendo algo.

Sólo él escuchó el débil susurró, pero fue suficiente para que todos los demás imaginaran qué decía esa débil vocecita. Al fin y al cabo lo habían estado oyendo durante días, los que llevaba Albus sin ir al colegio y Scorpius languideciendo en casa. Pero a Harry, que era la primera vez que escuchaba ese “Bussrosss”, se le partió el corazón.

Dejó el niño en brazos de su abuela, que estaba sentada a su lado y se fue hacia la chimenea, sin siquiera notar que no llevaba nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

—Harry, —intentó avisarle Luna—. Vaya. Creo que esta conversación va a ir mucho peor que la anterior.

—No importa. Mientras traiga a su hijo, —comentó Draco cruelmente.

—Tú lo que quieres es que se enfade con su mujer, —le recriminó Astoria, antes de dirigirse hacia su hijo, que seguía tan inmóvil como antes de estirarse sobre Potter.

—Yo… ¡yo no tengo ningún interés en que se enfade con la comadreja! —exclamó Draco, indignado.

Ninguna de las mujeres le hizo caso, las tres estaban observando fijamente al pequeño, en espera de que hiciera otro pequeño movimiento.

Poco después Harry Potter apareció de nuevo por su chimenea, aún sin camisa, pero con un pequeño entre sus brazos. También llevaba un par de bolsas colgadas de su hombro, lo que no le pasó desapercibido a las dos Slytherin.

— ¿Dónde los ponemos? —preguntó Harry, cuyo hijo también iba envuelto en una manta. A diferencia de Scorpius, él si estaba despierto, aunque sus ojos estaban rojizos e hinchados.

Draco se apresuró a transfigurar uno de los sofás en una gran cunita, parecida a la que tenían los niños en la guardería. Narcisa llevó allí a su nieto, donde lo dejó sin que el niño despertara. Harry retiró el arrullo con que había tapado a su hijo y le quitó su pijamita de una sola pieza. El cuerpo del niño estaba lleno de pústulas rojas, propias de la enfermedad que le aquejaba. Inseguro, miró a la medipediatra.

—Júntalos, Harry. Scorpius no va a contagiarse, —le confirmó Luna.

En cuanto Albus fue depositado en la cuna, cara a cara con su amigo, el niño tironeó los rubios cabellos, como si tuviera que confirmar que era él, al que tanto había echado de menos.

—Scoooop, —llamó, muy bajito y con la voz afónica.

Su amigo no le contestó, pero ese pelo tan fino y bonito sólo podía ser de él, así que se pegó a su cuerpecito, buscando su frescor para aliviar el ardor que le provocaba la fiebre. Al poco, se oyó a su lado—: ¿Busseross?

Los suspiros de los adultos fueron audibles. Astoria se acercó con intención de coger a su hijo, de asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero Luna la detuvo, señalándole la interacción entre los dos bebés.

—Pupa, —estaba diciendo Albus, tumbadito ahora hacia arriba, para que su amigo pudiera ver todas esas costritas que picaban tanto y su abuelita no le dejaba tocar.

Scorpius pareció despertar completamente entonces, mirando a su destinado como si el dolor lo estuviera sufriendo él. Y quizás así era. De pronto reptó hacia el otro cuerpecito y lo cubrió con el suyo, aliviando inmediatamente el picor con su helada piel. Entonces de su garganta salió un extraño sonido, como si estuviera ronroneando. Albus sonrió, la única carita que los adultos podían ver. Cerró los ojos y se quedó allí, estirado con su amigo estiradito sobre él, mientras se mesaba su propio cabello.

Luna fue la primera en reaccionar. Se acercó a Narcisa y le susurró un par de cosas al oído, para luego volver a quedarse cerca de la cuna, observando al pequeño Veela y su pareja destinada.

Narcisa entonces se acercó a Astoria, le comentó algo también y luego se fue a recoger la túnica y la camisa del auror, que habían quedado sobre una silla. Harry vio el gesto, y de pronto recordó que aún seguía sin vestir nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó, tendiendo una mano para recuperar su ropa.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Disculpa tú por nuestra falta de hospitalidad. Apenas has salido del trabajo, has tenido un día muy duro, y nosotros no hacemos más que pedirte favores. —Draco gruñó ante eso, pero Harry no le escuchó, preocupado en recuperar su ropa, que la mujer no le devolvía—. Por lo que me has contado antes, solo un elfo podrá limpiar tu uniforme. Permíteme, por favor. —Y la mujer salió por la puerta, dejando al auror totalmente desconcertado.

—Draco, acompaña a Harry a tu cuarto de baño, —sugirió entonces Astoria, con un tono de voz que no le dejaba opción a negarse—. Los niños tardarán en despertar, como mínimo deberías asearte, —le ofreció, sin dejarle tampoco muchas opciones.

—Eres muy amable, de verdad, —le respondió Harry, azorado—. La verdad es que una ducha no me vendría mal.

Cuando el auror se agachó para recoger su petate, Draco lo entendió todo. Bueno, casi todo. Era obvio que; o Potter se había ido de casa, o la comadreja lo había echado. Cualquiera de las dos razones le hacían muy feliz. Lo que no entendía era por qué su esposa le ofrecía su alcoba para ducharse cuando tenían más de veinte habitaciones de invitados. De todos modos no podía despreciar al hombre cuando había puesto su propia familia en juego para ayudar a la suya, así que le hizo una señal y le dirigió a su habitación.

—Cualquier ducha habría servido, —comentó Luna cuando hubieron salido los dos por la puerta—. No me refería a la suya. Es una jugada peligrosa, Astoria.

—La idea de dejarle sin camiseta ha sido mía, —comentó Narcisa, entrando por la puerta—. Parece que ha funcionado, he visto cómo Draco le seguía, con los ojos clavados en su espalda. Hay que reconocer que el hombre está tremendo.

— ¡Narcisa! —exclamó su nuera, riendo.

Se sentaron las dos en el sofá frente a la cuna y Luna se las quedó mirando fijamente, como si las intentara descifrar.

— ¿No es doloroso compartir la vida con un hombre que está hecho para otra persona? —preguntó de pronto, crudamente sincera.

Las señoras Malfoy ya conocían su peculiar carácter, así que no se sintieron atacadas.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Rolf está hecho para ti? —cuestionó a su vez Astoria.

—Oh, ningún otro hombre me entendería. Además el sexo es fenomenal.

Lo dijo totalmente convencida, así que no le importó que las mujeres se rieran abiertamente. La risa era muy buena para relajar el ambiente. Las miró con su propia sonrisa sosegada, esperando que le contestaran. Fue Narcisa la que lo hizo.

—En mi caso es fácil, James Potter murió hace muchos años. Reconozco que dolió al principio, pero soy una Black, me educaron para respetar y honrar a mi marido, no para amarlo. He tenido una vida difícil al lado de Lucius, lo más duro no ha sido su parte Veela, te lo aseguro.

—Yo conocía desde un principio los términos de este matrimonio, gracias a Narcisa, —Astoria le dio la mano a su suegra, que le había ayudado tanto—, así que en cierta manera lo llevo mejor que Draco. Yo también fui educada en la obligación y no en el amor verdadero. Si me hubiera enamorado antes, quizás hubiera luchado por mi libertad, pero no he conocido a ese alguien aún. Y puede que nunca lo conozca, no todo el mundo tiene la suerte de dar con su pareja perfecta, Luna. Ya que Draco sabe quién es, ¿por qué iba a malgastar una oportunidad entre mil, que muchos magos ni siquiera tienen?

—Porque es Draco Malfoy y su destino es Harry Potter, —contestó Luna, haciendo de abogada del diablo. Sabía que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, que estaban hechos a medida, que encajaban. Pero para ello debían romper con demasiadas cosas. Que su familia le apoyase era una buena baza que otros Malfoy no habían tenido antes, pero les quedaba el ancla de su enemistad pasada—; Cararajada, San Potter, el amigo de la Sangre Sucia, Potter el apestoso… ¿O era solo Potter apesta?

—Yo también estaba en Hogwarts, Luna, sé lo que tienen que superar. Pero tú misma has visto cómo se ha quedado Draco cuando nuestro héroe se ha quitado la camisa. Gracias a ti, por cierto. Menudo striptease nos has regalado. Como dice aquí mi querida madre política, ¡Potter está tremendo!

**********************************

En la habitación de Draco, éste pensaba lo mismo. De hecho no podía pensar en otra cosa. Se había quedado totalmente paralizado, y ahora no tenía a nadie a su lado que pudiera ayudarle a salir del trance.

Nunca había sido un hombre muy sexual, lo que ahora achacaba a los inhibidores de su parte “animal”. Desde luego nunca había mirado dos veces hacia sus compañeros, cuando se duchaban juntos tras el Quidditch. Además, como antes había dicho Astoria, esa mañana se había saltado sus vitaminas. De algún modo debía de ser eso lo que le había derretido el cerebro y había dejado sus piernas como si fueran de mantequilla. No podía estar tan conmocionado simplemente por ver a Potter totalmente desnudo. Porque lo había visto to-tal-men-te desnudo. Bueno, el hombre había tenido la decencia de no girarse, pero se había quitado los pantalones ahí, justo en la puerta de su baño, mientras le preguntaba casualmente por qué no compartía habitación con su esposa. Draco había debido de balbucear algo, porque el auror se había dado por satisfecho y al final se había metido en el cuarto de baño. No sin antes bajar su ropa interior y dejarle la increíble visión de sus nalgas, grabadas en su mente con tal precisión que dudaba que un _obliviate_ pudiera borrarlas nunca.

—Amo. Amo Draco. Amo Malfoy, —repetía a sus pies un pequeño elfo doméstico. Hasta que el pobre no empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra su dura rodilla, Draco no reaccionó—. Mí viene a llevar la ropa sucia del señor Harry Potter, señor. Muy sucia, señor, ningún elfo debería ensuciar así, señor.

—Sí… sí. Llévatela.

Draco aprovechó que el elfo le había sacado de su trance para salir de su habitación. Corrió hasta la escalera, donde se sentó en el primer peldaño. No confiaba en sus piernas temblorosas bajaran sin riesgo. Estaba realmente jodido.

**********************************

A Harry le extrañó mucho que Malfoy no durmiera con su esposa. Esos ricos tenían unas costumbres muy extrañas. Claro que él también tendría que buscarse un sitio para dormir, aunque fuera por esa noche. Estaba claro que no podía volver con Ginny, después de la bronca que habían tenido. De hecho, tampoco tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo. Quería a su mujer, pero el grado de crueldad que su pelirroja estaba mostrando con un simple bebé le estaba haciendo ver una parte de ella que nunca había descubierto. Su Ginny era fuerte y valiente, la única chica de siete hermanos. Jugaba Quidditch profesionalmente… y no había dejado de entrenar ni un día, aun cuando su hijo estaba con varicela, en cama con una fiebre muy elevada. Él mismo se había cogido dos días de permiso, pero ella había aducido que su madre sabía mejor que ella lo que había que hacer con un niño enfermo. Y ahora le negaba la ayuda a un pequeñín, solo porque odiaba a su familia y se había propuesto que su hijo no tuviese contacto con ninguno de sus miembros.

Se secó, pensando aún en lo que haría esa noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaría Scorpius con su pequeño? Quizás se podrían quedar allí, solo esa noche. Él necesitaba un sitio donde ir y estaba claro que no podía acudir a la Madriguera. Seguramente Ginny ya había ido a llorarle a sus padres, como siempre. Y él no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir. Porque Ron estaría de parte de su hermana, y a Hermione no quería ponerla en un compromiso.

Se puso los tejanos y la sudadera que había traído. Con las prisas había olvidado toda la ropa interior, y no pensaba pedirle unos calzoncillos a Draco Malfoy, así que se puso las bambas sin calcetines, y se resignó a ir comando bajo los pantalones.

Cuando salió del lujoso cuarto de baño vio que su ropa había desaparecido. Era un lujo que te hicieran el trabajo sucio, lástima que Hermione le retiraría la palabra si le pidiese a Kreacher que limpiara su casa.

En la escalera se encontró con Malfoy sentado en un peldaño. El hombre debía de estar destrozado para hacer algo tan impropio de él. Aunque podía entenderle; no solo su hijo no tenía la sangre tan pura como él, sino que además estaba ligado a un Potter, nada menos.

Se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, intentando confortarle. No eran los mejores amigos, pero teniendo en cuenta lo poco que veía ya a Hermione y a Ron, y que éste último siempre se ponía de parte de su hermana cuando tenían alguna bronca, puede que fuera el mejor amigo que le quedaba. De hecho llevaban meses viéndose casi cada día, incluso en el verano. No solo al recoger a los niños, a veces solían ir a pasear después, o incluso a llevarlos al parque. Luego, cuando el colegio se acabó y Scorpius estaba inquieto si pasaban un par de días separados, había llevado a Albus a la mansión. O habían ido los cuatro a tomar un helado al mundo muggle. Nunca a su casa, porque Ginny no estaba enterada la mitad de las veces que eso ocurría. De todos modos ese verano estuvo poco en casa, porque había sido seleccionada por Inglaterra para el próximo mundial de Quidditch.

—Potter…

Malfoy le sorprendió, había estado demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaba cansado, no había sido uno de sus mejores días. Y Draco no tenía mejor cara. Un momento… sí la tenía. Hacía unos segundos le había parecido que estaba bastante demacrado, pero si se fijaba bien sus ojos ya no estaban hundidos, más bien resaltaban por su brillo.

— ¡Potter!

—Perdona… mal día, —contestó Harry, apartándose del hombre. Era auror y sabía reconocer un _glamour_ cuando lo veía, si no fuera por eso hubiera jurado que…

**********************************

La cena había estado buenísima. Claro que no podía felicitar a la señora Malfoy, a ninguna de las dos, porque la habían cocinado unos elfos. De todos modos Harry agradeció la invitación, que le había ahorrado pedir servicio de habitaciones en el Caldero Chorreante, adonde pensaba dirigirse después.

Los niños seguían durmiendo, ahora uno al lado del otro. Luna le había dado antes una poción hidratante a Scorpius, que aún no se había despertado lo suficiente para comer. A Albus le dio una nueva medicación para la fiebre, porque Harry se había olvidado la suya. Fue entonces cuando fue obvio para todos que el auror no quería regresar a casa, ni siquiera para recoger los calcetines cuya falta se hizo evidente al sentarse. Los pantalones delataron sus desnudos tobillos, lo que provocó que Draco se levantara a mirar a los niños, para no quedarse con la mirada fija en los pies de Potter.

Narcisa les invitó a cenar a los dos invitados, aunque fue evidente que lo había hecho en deferencia a Harry. Luna rechazó enseguida la invitación, porque tenía que recoger a sus hijos de casa de su padre (el auror tembló tan solo de pensar que Lorcan y Lysander se hubieran quedado al cuidado de aquel tipo tan estrambótico). 

Harry en cambio aceptó encantado y la verdad es que había sido una velada muy agradable. Había tomado el té en la mansión muchas veces, pero nunca se había sentado a la mesa, y menos con todos los Malfoy. Todos menos Lucius, claro, que aún seguía en Azkaban. En todo ese tiempo juntos no habían tocado el tema. Esa noche se sintió verdaderamente aceptado, cuando Narcisa nombró a su marido con total naturalidad delante de él.

Draco, en cambio, había pasado la sobremesa totalmente envarado y aturdido. Llevaba meses conviviendo con Potter diariamente; si no con los niños, encontrándose en el Ministerio. A veces recibía la visita del auror en su departamento (lo que había mejorado considerablemente su estatus profesional), o a veces era él quien probaba suerte y le buscaba para tomar un café, si el auror no se encontraba en una misión. Muchos días hasta compartían la comida en la cantina, tantos que ya casi nadie se giraba para observarles juntos. Durante todo ese tiempo compartido, había creído que era realmente inmune a su herencia. Esa tarde había comprobado lo errado que estaba. De pronto volvía a sentirse tan afectado por Potter como lo había estado en Hogwarts. O mucho peor. Porque aquella sensación de estar siempre alerta cuando le tenía al lado, ahora se había convertido en anticipación, y no podía negar que había en ello un punto de excitación sexual, aún cuando el hombre ya estuviera vestido. En Hogwarts había sido casi insoportable, soportar esa tensión. Ahora que estaban mucho más tiempo juntos y con mucha más cercanía… ¿cómo demonios iba a soportarlo?

La respuesta no le llegó hasta más tarde, cuando se quedó a solas con el auror. Su madre y su esposa se habían retirado pronto, no sin insistir antes en que Potter se quedara a dormir esa noche. Habían puesto la excusa de que los niños no debían separarse, pero él sabía que sus intenciones tenían más que ver con su propia negación. Que Potter aceptara enseguida la proposición no había ayudado mucho.

Habían hablado mientras tomaban una infusión calmante, que los elfos habían preparado bajo las instrucciones de la Luna-doctora, que en su especialidad de criaturas mágicas también les atendía a ellos. El auror, agotado, había caído dormido en el sofá poco después, sin que a Draco le diera tiempo de acompañarle a la habitación de invitados que le habían ofrecido.

Tenerle allí dormido, a su lado, fue la revelación que le hacía falta para aceptar lo que era, y lo que le unía a ese hombre. Puede que nunca fuera a tenerlo (y la verdad, aún tenía que digerir la parte sexual del asunto), pero debía aceptar que sí, deseaba a Harry Potter. Que de algún modo ese mago había sido creado para él, para complementarle. Y que debía acostumbrarse a estar tenso a su lado, porque le quedaban muchos años de insatisfacción reprimida.

Se levantó para mirar a su hijo, aunque principalmente lo hizo para no mirar a Potter. Verlos a los dos; inocentes, juntos, le animó considerablemente. Aunque él no fuera a consentir a su Veela interior, saber que su hijo sí lo iba a conseguir mitigó su congoja. Claro que no tendría una vida fácil, si dependía tanto de su pareja. Pero solo había que mirarlos juntos para saber que, pese a la tensión que sentía cuando no estaba con él, sus momentos juntos le compensarían.

Miró a Potter, a su espalda. Luego volvió a mirar a los bebés, durmiendo apaciblemente, la mano de Albus sobre el cabello de su hijo, que tenía el rostro enterrado en su cuello. Volvió a mirar a Potter.

¿Y si el contacto con el hombre apaciguara su ansiedad? Eso no sería tan malo. Podría vivir con ello, si debía hacerlo.

Potter estaba agotado. Olió su taza, luego la del auror. No llevaban lo mismo. Seguramente Luna le había recetado algo más fuerte para que descansara después del día que había tenido. Para comprobarlo, empujó su brazo con el dedo índice. Éste cayó del reposabrazos al sofá. El hombre se movió un poco, aunque no despertó.

Draco rodeó el sofá y volvió a sentarse en él, solo que ahora lo hizo más cerca de Harry. Puso su mano sobre la del otro hombre, y esperó. Se sentía furtivo y excitado, pero era más por la situación que por el simple contacto. Esperando que Potter no se despertara, llevó la mano hacia su cuello. Tampoco sintió nada de lo que parecía sentir su hijo cuando tocaba a Albus. Habría sido algo embarazoso, excitarse tan solo por su contacto… lo que le hacía preguntarse por qué demonios se sentía tan decepcionado.

De pronto sintió algo. No por el tacto, si no en su olfato. Merlín, ese olor. Tan embriagado como para no detenerse a pensar, se arrodilló en el sofá y se inclinó sobre Harry. Despacio, con cuidado, acercó su rostro hacia el punto donde había estado su mano momentos antes. Ambrosía. ¡Qué demonios! A la mierda con la discreción. Si Potter se despertaba, ya se inventaría algo. Se sentía omnipotente, se sentía capaz de luchar él solo, sin varita, con una horda de ínferis rabiosos. Pegó la nariz a su cuello e inhaló con fuerza. Exquisito. Bajó la cremallera de la inmunda sudadera, y siguió oliendo por su pecho, ansioso de más. Se quedó paralizado, con la cara pegada al bello pectoral de Potter. No olía. Bueno, olía a su jabón, y al olor propio del hombre, pero ese olor tan delicioso que le había nutrido mejor que la cena no estaba allí. Subió de nuevo hacia el cuello, y suspiró al aspirar de nuevo su néctar. Bajó y lo perdió otra vez. ¿Solo encontraría esa exquisitez en ese punto de su cuerpo? Se inclinó aún más sobre Harry, y siguió oliendo el otro lado de su cuello. Nada. Solo le atraía ese punto, donde antes había dejado la mano. Un momento… se olisqueó la mano. No, él no era. Aunque…

Terriblemente agitado, olvidó dónde estaba y con quién, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Potter. Éste gimió y se agitó, alertando a Draco. Luna debía de haberle sedado bien, porque al momento siguió durmiendo, con un peso extraño sobre él. Bien, no tenía tiempo para sutilezas. Debía descubrir por qué demonios ese olor solo parecía salir de un punto de ese cuerpo. Aunque tuviera que oler cada parte de él. La idea le excitó, y removió sus caderas en el regazo de su pareja. Oh sí, era su pareja, y estaba en su derecho de olerle si quería.

Le inmovilizó la cabeza con sus manos y prosiguió a olfatear su cara. Nada. Olía a Potter, no a su “destinado”. El pelo… ¡oh! Ahí estaba otra vez. Justo donde le acababa de agarrar. Ese olor… olisqueó de nuevo sus manos, sin éxito. Luego acarició con gravedad clínica todo su rostro. Y lo olió. ¡Merlín, eso era! ¡Sus aromas mezclados!

Sin detenerse a pensar lo que estaba haciendo, metió las manos dentro de la sudadera, abriendo la cremallera del cuello todo lo que pudo, que no era mucho. Cuando su nariz inhaló el rastro que había dejado, tuvo que gemir dolorosamente. Eso olía mucho mejor, muchísimo mejor. Era el vello, el cabello retenía mejor los olores. Volvió a incorporarse y enterró el rostro sobre su cabeza. Merlín, que esa desordenada mata de pelo pudiera oler tan bien…

De pronto se tensó. Sabía dónde podía encontrar más de esa adictiva fragancia. Oh, sí, todo ese vello negro del pecho seguía hacia abajo, lo había visto. Levantó la sudadera y apartó sus rodillas hasta el borde del sofá, para conseguir una mejor vista. Demonios, sí que había pelo allí. Bajó la cabeza para husmear, pero se había olvidado antes de tocarle, así que se retiró sin problema y procedió a sobar esas duras abdominales. Tenía que impregnar bien su olor, o el resultado no sería el que ansiaba. Además, acariciar esa zona estaba siendo todo un placer en sí, notar como todo ese crespo vello acariciaba su mano, provocándole cosquillas mientras su tacto chocaba contra esa pared de músculos, que aunque redondeados por la posición de su dueño, estaban deliciosamente fornidos.

Su mano resbalaba cada vez más abajo, colándose por la bolsa que hacía el pantalón de Potter. Se detuvo al rozar una mata mucho más espesa. Nada le detenía a bajar más; debajo de sus tejanos no había más tela. Draco sacó la mano, asustado. La parte humana de Draco, que gritaba asfixiada por el torrente de sangre Veela que hervía en su interior. No podía hacer eso, no cuando Potter estaba indefenso, a su merced. Por Merlín, ¡ni siquiera él deseaba hacerlo! Era la criatura que había en él, no la persona. Si podía ver eso con claridad, también podía levantarse y apartarse de su pareja. El pensamiento de que realmente estaba sobre su pareja casi le vence, pero no permitió que su deseo animal le dominara. Se levantó utilizando toda la fuerza humana que le quedaba.

Una vez de pie, frente al sofá, tuvo una imagen más clara y global de Harry. Su cuerpo se había escurrido hacia abajo, la cabeza ladeada mostrando el cuello y parte de su pecho, por la cremallera abierta de su jersey. Éste había quedado arremangado a la altura de sus axilas, y Draco tembló al pensar lo que sería enterrar su rostro allí. Tan solo le detuvo el pensar que sus manos no habían pasado por allí, así que el olor no sería el mismo. Donde sí habían pasado, era por su abdomen. Merlín, esa imagen sí que pudo con la poca resistencia que le quedaba. Las piernas de Potter se habían abierto, mostrándose totalmente entregado y decadente. Sobre todo porque Draco sabía que bajo el pantalón no llevaba ropa interior. De su ombligo bajaba un hilo de vello negro, que desaparecía dentro de los tejanos, como si le estuviera indicando el camino. Y todo ese espectáculo ya estaba preparado para él, para su olfato y su tacto.

El que se arrodilló entre las piernas de Harry, ya no era Draco. No el Draco que había sido hechizado de pequeño, y contenido tras litros y litros de pociones ingeridas durante años. Gracias al catártico que Luna le había puesto en su té (con la connivencia de Astoria y Narcisa), Draco ya no era solo un hombre. Era un mago con una herencia mágica especial, y aunque nunca sería tan puro como su hijo, que no había sido adulterado con un hechizo, la criatura en él estaba totalmente liberada. Quizás no mentalmente, pero en esos momentos poco importaba, porque el control lo tenía su cuerpo.

Enterró la cabeza en su barriga, devorando con gula los olores que él mismo había sembrado. Aunque ese adictivo aroma no se evaporaba, Draco iba acariciando una y otra vez la zona, mezclando de nuevo sus olores. Besó su ombligo con reverencia, pero no tuvo el impulso de sacar la lengua y probarle, porque con un sentido tenía más que suficiente, por el momento. Estaba tan saturado por él que no creía que pudiera soportar más intensidad, si osaba saborearle además. Lo que sí osó fue asomar la nariz bajo su pantalón. Ni siquiera desabrochó el botón, por la ancha abertura subía de sobras más ambrosía de la que sus fosas nasales podían catar de una inspiración.

Lo que no había esperado era que su sentido del oído también le afectara del modo en que lo hizo al escuchar el gemido de Potter. No le importó que se pudiera estar despertando, solo quería más de esos gemidos aprobadores. Fue por su pareja, no por él, que sacó la lengua y degustó su piel. Harry separó las piernas en sueños, dócil y entregado a las sensaciones que le llegaban bajo las brumas de su sueño inducido.

Una pequeña lamida más, una sola más, colándose bajo la cinturilla del pantalón, y el infierno se abrió a los pies de Draco. Escuchar el nombre de otra persona en los labios de su pareja, aunque fuera el nombre de su esposa oficial, le desgarró por dentro, volviendo hielo todo el ardor que sentía.

No quería hacerle daño a su pareja, pero por supuesto debía castigarle de algún modo. No podía gemir otro nombre que no fuera el suyo, no estaba bien.

En su nube irreal, Draco abrió la boca y la cerró con fuerza en la porción de piel que más cerca tenía, uno de los desnudos costados de Harry.

El grito les despertó a los dos.

— ¿Qué cohonesh…? —preguntó Harry, narcotizado.

Se levantó de golpe, o más bien intentó hacerlo, porque no pudo aguantar el equilibrio. Draco, totalmente fuera de su trance, se puso de pie en segundos y evitó su caída, sujetándole por los omoplatos.

—Oh. Holash, —dijo Harry, embobado ante el rostro más bello que había visto nunca. En la oscuridad de la sala, la palidez de la marmórea piel parecía haber absorbido toda luz, porque refulgía. El pelo blanquecino parecía moverse con vida propia, como si fuera el de una medusa. Y los ojos…. Después de ver aquellos ojos de mercurio ya podía morir tranquilo—. Boniiito. Qué boniito.

—Sí, Potter, —contestó Draco siguiéndole la corriente. No había notado los cambios en su cuerpo, demasiado ocupado en experimentar las sensaciones—. Lo que quieras. Vamos, te llevaré a la habitación de invitados… antes de que haga algo de lo que nos arrepintamos los dos, —añadió eso último en voz baja.

Decirlo fue más fácil que hacerlo. El fornido auror era poco más que un peso muerto, en su estado de sedada embriaguez. Hubiera sido más fácil levitarlo, pero Draco no se fiaba en esos momentos de su magia. La mejor opción era dejarle allí donde estaba, y contener su maldita sangre traidora.

—Siéntate aquí, —le pidió, llevándole de nuevo al sofá—. No, yo no, tú.

Harry no quería soltar aquella hermosura, así que acabaron los dos de nuevo en el sofá, Draco estirado sobre él. Cuando éste, rendido, apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y respiró, entendió que de ningún modo iba a poder contenerse toda la noche. Pero maldita fuese su herencia si iba a perderse una oportunidad como esa. Probablemente, la medimaga no accedería a volverlo a sedar, tan solo para que pudiese pasar otra noche entre sus brazos. Quizás. Siendo Luna, no estaría de más probarlo.

Se incorporó un poco y cogió la mantita de Scorpius, la que antes habían usado para taparle, cuando estaba con Harry. La volvió a colocar sobre él, asegurándose de que la sudadera estuviera bien abrochada y colocada. Luego se estiró de nuevo, sintiéndose más seguro de sí mismo.

—Mmmm… —gimió Harry, al acariciar su pelo sedoso.

Draco se durmió con una sonrisa, sabiendo por fin lo que sentía su hijo cuando el Potter pequeño le acariciaba el cabello.

**********************************

Cuando Harry despertó estaba en la gloria. Exceptuando un molesto dolor en el costado, se sentía totalmente reposado, como hacía meses que no estaba. Había soñado con una diosa del sexo, o quizás… ¿con un dios? Solo recordaba un claro cabello al viento y unos ojos por los que pecar.

—Harry, despierta. Tienes que llevar a Albus a la guardería.

Oh, mierda. No tenía ganas de levantarse. Quería remolonear un poco más, se sentía genial, quería alargar ese momento y quizás intentar recordar más de ese dulce sueño erótico.

—Harry, cariño.

Dos besos en su mejilla le alertaron. Ginny hacía tiempo que no le besaba y desde luego nunca le había llamado cariño. De hecho, había dejado a Ginny después de tener una bronca monumental. Y no estaba durmiendo en casa. Entonces, ¿quién demonios le había besado?

Le costó abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo le costó aún más enfocar la vista. Una sombra de pelo rubio le hizo dudar de si aún seguía en aquel maravilloso sueño.

—¿Eres… tú?

—Sí, soy yo.

Pero no era _ella_. Ni siquiera era _él_. Era Luna.

—¿Luna?

—Sí, cielo; soy Luna. ¿Cómo te sientes? Creo que la infusión que te dieron los elfos era demasiado fuerte, porque no ha funcionado como esperaba.

—No, si ha funcionado. Me encuentro genial, —dijo Harry, levantándose. Se llevó una mano al costado, apartándola de pronto—. Bueno, me duele un poco el costado, será por haber dormido en el sofá. 

Levantó un poco la sudadera, pero antes de que pudiera bajar la mirada hacia el punto que le dolía, Luna le lanzó un hechizo curativo. Uno de los fuertes. Y uno de ocultación también.

—Mmm… genial. Ahora sí estoy bien. Un momento… ¿has dicho que lleve a Albus al cole? ¿Cómo se encuentra? Si ayer aún tenía fiebre muy alta, —mientras decía eso se acercó a la cuna que habían transformado el día anterior, pero la encontró vacía.

—Anda, ven, —le dijo Luna, antes de tomar su mano y empujarle hacia el comedor, donde los Malfoy estaban desayunando.

Esa mañana, cuando Astoria le había llamado, se habían encontrado a Draco encima de Harry. Les había costado despegarle, casi tanto como le había costado después a ella despertar a su amigo. El Slytherin se había enfadado mucho al recordar lo que había pasado, aunque no les había contado _todo_ lo que había pasado. Porque no había mencionado ningún mordisco, y ella acababa de curar las marcas de sus dientes sobre el costado de Harry. O lo había intentado. Esa marca, la marca de posesión de un Veela a su pareja, era imborrable. La había ocultado por el momento. Empezaba a pensar que no sería tan difícil que Draco aceptara su herencia, aunque en ese momento no quisiese ni dirigirle la palabra.

—Buenos días, —saludó Harry, cuando entró en el comedor—. Lamento haberme quedado dormido en el sofá. Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad. —Narcisa y Astoria le quitaron importancia, y Draco no levantó el rostro del plato.

—¡Papi! —gritó una voz desde la otra punta de la mesa, donde había dos tronitas exactamente iguales, una al lado de la otra.

—¡Al! Pero… ¡Al!

El auror levantó al pequeño en volandas, dándole besos a su cara fresca y sin ninguna marca. Le abrió el pijama por la barriguita y le hizo cosquillas buscando las ronchas rojas que había tenido el día anterior.

—¡No tiene ni una marca! ¡Ni fiebre! —constató maravillado—. Luna, eres maravillosa, —le dijo entonces a su amiga, pensando que su medicación había obrado el milagro.

—Tienes razón. Pero yo no le he curado. —Harry le miró confundido—. Ha sido Scorpius.

Harry miró entonces al otro niño, que estaba despierto y le miraba desde abajo, con sus grandes ojos claros. Levantó entonces las manitas, queriendo estar con su amigo, y que ese adulto que también le gustaba mucho le hiciera cosquillitas a él también. Harry no se resistió y lo aupó, dándole un besito de agradecimiento. Con un niño sonriente sobre cada cadera, parecía el padre del mes de la revista Mi Bebé Mágico.

— ¿Ya no te duele el costado, Harry? —preguntó Luna. Mirando a Draco.

—No, estoy genial, gracias. ¿Y estos pequeñines? —preguntó, haciéndolos saltar sobre sus caderas—. ¿Alguien me va a contar cómo se han curado milagrosamente?

—El amor. ¡El amor está en el aire! —exclamó Astoria, a la que le encantaba escaparse de vez en cuando al cine muggle. Las otras dos mujeres le rieron la gracia. Draco enterró aún más el rostro en su plato y Harry simplemente sonrió, contagiado de la alegría general. Él también estaba contento; se había levantado de muy buen humor, su hijo estaba curado y parecía que el amor también sería una parte importante en su vida.

—No me hagas caso, es que estoy tan contenta de ver a Scorpius despierto, —se disculpó Astoria, recordando su lugar. Se levantó y tomó a su hijo de brazos del auror. A éste no le hizo mucha gracia ser separado de los Potter—. Acompáñame, ya han limpiado tu uniforme. Si te cambias deprisa aún te dará tiempo de desayunar antes de llevar a los niños al colegio.

Harry se dejó llevar, contento. Así deberían comenzar todas sus mañanas y no a gritos. Al pasar por detrás de Draco, se quedó quieto observando su pelo. ¿Lo había tenido tan largo el día anterior? Pero el grito de Scorpius, reclamando a su amigo, le hizo ponerse en movimiento y seguir a Astoria fuera del comedor.

—Lo ha notado, Draco, —comentó Narcisa, encantada con el cambio experimentado por su hijo.

—Y todo el puto Ministerio, lo va a notar, —murmuró Draco, aún sin levantar la vista.

—No te enfades, mira qué guapo estás. Todo este pelo y tan brillante, —le aduló Luna, metiendo sus dedos por entre su cabello—. Seguro que hoy tu jefe no te molesta.

—No te hablo, —repitió el Veela, enfurruñado como un niño—. Y tienes suerte de que Astoria y mi madre no me hayan permitido echarte, porque yo te habría denunciado. Seguir dándome el inhibidor, sin mi consentimiento. Engañarme con un depurador para limpiarme de pronto, y dejarme ahí, con Potter, para que… —siguió hablando para sí mismo, furioso por haber descubierto cómo le habían manipulado.

—No estabas preparado, Draquito, —insistió de nuevo Luna, abrazándole desde atrás.

— ¡No me llames así! —gritó el hombre, mientras su madre reía.

—Vaaamos, —intentó calmarle la medimaga, acariciándole el cuello como si fuera un Kneazle. Se inclinó sobre él por el otro lado y le susurró al oído—. He visto la marca de tus dientes, es muy bonita. Le he quitado el dolor a Harry, y ¿sabes? Es lo único que he podido hacer, porque no puede borrarse. La he escondido a la vista, pero tú podrás verla siempre, porque es imborrable. Después de tantos años has conseguido marcar a Harry Potter, ¿no es fabuloso?

—No, —contestó Draco, sacudiéndose a la mujer de encima. Luego se levantó, cogió su túnica del perchero, se la colocó (capucha incluida), y se dirigió a la chimenea—. No, porque nunca podré tenerle realmente, —dijo. Y aunque pretendía decirlo con furia, le salió un profundo tono de melancolía.

—Draco, —le llamó Luna, cuando éste ya tenía un puñado de polvos Flú en la mano—. Me has hablado.

El hombre no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa, aunque luego sacudiera la cabeza. Saludó a su madre y desapareció por la chimenea, antes de que Potter regresara y se fijara en los sutiles cambios de su aspecto, que según Luna para él serían más obvios que para nadie.

—Ay, —suspiró Narcisa—, nunca lo aceptará.

—Ya lo ha aceptado, —le contradijo Luna, todavía sonriendo. Se sentó en el lugar que Draco había dejado vacante, y se puso tranquilamente a comer el bollo que el hombre no había tocado—. Ha negado que tuviera alguna posibilidad, y para negar una cosa primero hay que reconocer que existe. Cosa que Draco nunca había aceptado, para empezar.

Cuando Harry, Astoria y los niños regresaron, Narcisa aún seguía riendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Astoria apretó su hombro para darle ánimos. Por Merlín que los necesitaba. Esa fiesta iba a ser un desastre, se fraguaba en el ambiente.

Después de tantos años pidiéndoselo, al final habían acordado celebrar juntos los cumpleaños de los niños. Su séptimo cumpleaños.

Así que contra todo pronóstico, Draco se encontraba el primer día del año en casa de Harry Potter y señora. O al menos ese mes era su esposa. Desde aquella noche en que le había marcado como suyo, el auror había vuelto con su mujer y la había vuelto a abandonar en al menos otras cinco ocasiones. Teniendo en cuenta que muchas de esas separaciones habían durado meses, y que aún cuando Harry estaba en casa, su mujer seguía haciendo sus giras por el continente, no se podía decir que su matrimonio hubiera sido más real que el suyo con Astoria, a la que no había vuelto a tocar desde el nacimiento de su hijo.

Pero Harry deseaba de verdad una familia, y parecía que esa vez la comadreja también estaba dispuesta a hacer un esfuerzo para que su matrimonio funcionase. Por eso se encontraba él en su casa, con su familia, rodeado de Weasleys. Después de años de intentar poner a Harry en su contra, como había hecho su hermano en Hogwarts, había hecho un gesto de buena voluntad accediendo a celebrar en su casa una fiesta de cumpleaños para los dos.

—Aguanta un poco más, cielo, pronto sacarán el pastel y nos iremos, —le susurró Astoria, que también estaba harta de las miradas de Ginevra Weasley. Besó su mejilla y salió hacia el jardín, donde jugaban todos los niños bajo la atenta vigilancia de las dos abuelas.

—Menuda mujer, ¿eh?

El codazo no fue lo peor. La verdad, no le apetecía lo más mínimo hablar con Bill Weasley. Agradecía la oportunidad que le estaba dando de empezar de cero, pero sinceramente, no tenía ningunas ganas de empezar nada con ningún Weasley. Además, ¿qué había dicho de Astoria?

—Ya sabes, —siguió comentando, al ver que Draco le miraba extrañado—, Veelas. —Otro codazo—. Uno nunca tiene suficiente, ¿eh? —añadió, mirando cómo Astoria salía de la sala.

—Queguido, Tgaemé una copa, por favor, —le pidió Fleur a su esposo, apareciendo de pronto entre los dos. Se esforzó mucho en recuperar su perfecto acento inglés, que solía perder cuando se exasperaba.

—Claro amor, —ofreció Bill, besando su perfilada mejilla.

—No vuelvas a tocag a mi magido, Dgaco, —dijo entonces, de nuevo con su antiguo acento francés. Suspiró, sacudió su cabecita, y sonrió enseñando sus dientes blanquísimos—. Es broma. Pero no lo toques. Es de cortesía entre Veelas, ¿sabías? —susurró, inclinándose hacia Draco. Éste se apartó de pronto, horrorizado—. Oh, no te preocupes, no voy a decir nada. Pero a mí no puedes engañarme, yo sé de dónde ha heredado Scorpius su sangre. No entiendo cómo no lo vi en Hogwarts, Dgaco.

—No sé de qué me hablas, —respondió en cuanto se recuperó. Era la respuesta automática cuando alguien le hacía alguna pregunta peliaguda. Luna le había enseñado a hacer eso.

—Vamos Dgaco, no soy tu enemiga. Si no tocas a mi marido. Yo puedo ayudarte, explicarte muchas cosas que es obvio que no sabes.

—Te repito que no sé de qué me hablas.

—Tú mismo. Así que… ¿no te importaría que tocara a Haggy?

—¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo…? —no pudo evitar saltar, desconcertado.

—Es obvio para mí. Cómo lo miras, cómo miras a Ginevra.

—No sé de qué me hablas, —repitió, como un robot.

—Solo intento ayudarte. Podríamos ser amigos, ¿sabes? ¿Lo has heredado de tu padre? Porque tu madre no…

—Te he dicho que no sé de qué me hablas, —dijo un poco más alto.

—Draco, creo que tienes que probar esto. TIENES que probar esto. Está fabuloso, —les interrumpió Luna, entregando su bebida al hombre.

—Bueno, yo me voy… a saludar a Harry, —comentó Fleur, mirando a Draco intensamente. Luego sacudió su larga cabellera rubia y se contoneó, efectivamente, hacia la zona donde Harry estaba hablando con los Weasley; Ron y señora, y su propia esposa.

—Draco, tómate esto, —insistió Luna, viendo cómo su paciente y amigo empezaba a temblar—. O te lo tomas o te lo tiro por encima. A mí me da igual, lo que he puesto dentro se absorbería por la piel. Lástima de traje, los elfos tienen taaanto trabajo en la mansión y ahora tendrán que limpiar…

—Vale, —le calló Draco, por no escucharla más. Se tragó la bebida de un trago y, no supo si era por el sabor, o por lo que su sanadora había puesto ahí, se espabiló de golpe—. ¿Qué demonios has puesto ahí? ¿Y qué maldita bebida era esa?

—No quieres saberlo. Ninguna de las dos cosas. Ven aquí. —Le tomó de la mano y le giró, dejándole de espaldas a Harry—. ¡Rolf! —gritó, tan alto que provocó que todos los rostros de la fiesta se dirigiesen a ella. Incluidos los que estaban en el jardín, exceptuando los niños—. Ponte detrás de Draco, fwooper mío.

—¿Algún Wrackspurt, cariño? —le preguntó su marido, que la conocía, la amaba y la comprendía. Esto último solo a veces.

—No, aunque no iría mal alguno por aquí. Así su mente se embotaría y no habría que controlarle.

—Eh, que estoy aquí en medio, ¿sabes? —dijo Draco mosqueado, de cara a la mujer y sintiendo a su corpulento esposo a su espalda—. ¿Qué no quieres que vea? —Se intentó girar, infructuosamente, ya que no podía ver nada más allá de los anchos hombros de Rolf—. No me importa que esa francesita afectada de mierda toque a Harry, si lo haces por eso, —comentó casualmente. Después de la amenaza de la Veela, no le había costado atar cabos.

—Draco, has dicho mierda. Y estamos comiendo: créeme, te afecta, —comentó Rolf, que había pasado el suficiente tiempo con los Malfoy como para conocer bien al cabeza de familia.

También conocía mucho a Harry, habían llegado incluso a convivir en alguna de las épocas en que el auror se había ido de casa, y había estado tan deprimido como para que su mujer se apiadara de él y se lo trajera a casa. Luna hacía esas cosas, tenía un corazón puro y generoso. Y hasta él, que era un poco simple con esos asuntos, entendía que la vieja casona de los Black no era un lugar donde alguien pudiera recuperarse de una depresión. Aunque a juzgar por la luz que salía de Harry cuando Draco estaba cerca, le hubiese ido mejor en la mansión de los Malfoy.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Muy bien, Draco, lo haces muy bien, —le animó Luna, complacida ante lo bien que estaban funcionando sus clases de relajación. A su paciente le costaba concentrarse, cuando se trataba de Harry. Teniendo en cuenta que una Veela estaba tocando a su pareja, se lo estaba tomando muy bien. O no—. Tienes que respirar, sabes que esa es la clave. Uno, dos; inspira…

—No sé de qué… no, no sé…

Rolf, con su envergadura, levantó la mano y llamó la atención de Harry, que empezaba a mirar a su cuñada de mala manera. Draco podía decir lo que quisiera, pero estaba claro que el auror sentía algo muy fuerte por él. Hasta él, que estaba loco por los huesitos de su Luna, podía notar la atracción anti natural que desprendía esa francesa. Y Harry no dudó un momento en disculparse y darle la espalda, al notar que a su amigo le pasaba algo.

—Hola, ¿lo estáis pasando bien? ¿Te lleno el vaso, Rolf? ¿Draco? ¿Draco? —repitió, cuando el hombre no se giró hacia él, sino que siguió de cara a Luna, inmóvil—. ¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó a la medimaga, preocupado. A veces su amigo hacía cosas raras, pero la sanadora ya le había explicado que estaba en tratamiento. Con ella misma. Se trataba de la guerra, del tiempo que había pasado con Voldemort, en la mansión. Solo eran nervios, y si le hablaban con calma y le daban confort mediante el tacto (quién lo iba a decir, un Malfoy apaciguado de ese modo), pronto superaba el episodio. Él mismo le había abrazado muchas veces, de hecho su relación con Draco se había vuelto incluso más táctil que la que tenía con Ron. O al menos la que había tenido años atrás.

—Ron, que anda criticando a Scorpius, como siempre, —dijo Rolf, al rescate.

En realidad había sido él quien lo había escuchado, y le había sentado tan mal como si el pequeño fuera suyo. Scorp era un amor, cuidaba mucho de sus bebés, y quería a Luna como si fuera su tía. No es que el pelirrojo le hubiera caído muy bien antes, lo consideraba un interesado y estaba lleno de prejuicios. Pero desde que le había oído hablar tan mal de sus amigos, sobre todo de un niño indefenso, había ido a parar a su lista de “gente indigna de su atención”. Junto a todos los que se reían de su esposa.

— ¿Qué ha dicho ahora? —preguntó Harry con resignación. Pasó el muro que era Rolf, y colocó casualmente su brazo por encima del hombro de Draco.

—Que en parte se alegraba de que Albus fuera la pareja de Scorp, porque si le hubiera tocado a Rose… —el hombre se detuvo cuando su mujer levantó una mano. Ella también había oído esa conversación, y lo que Draco menos necesitaba ahora era escuchar que dijeran eso de su hijo.

—Maldita sea. No debería de haber insistido. Es una locura juntaros con los Weasley, lo siento, —se disculpó, dirigiéndose solo a su pareja, que tenía los ojos cerrados, centrándose en el escaso calor que le llegaba a través de capas de ropa.

—Al y Scorp están muy felices, —comentó Luna, señalando hacia la ventana, donde los niños jugaban y reían, con los primos Weasley y algunos amiguitos del colegio—. Era una buena idea. Saca a Draco de aquí, que le dé el aire…

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Harry tiró de su amigo, empujándole por los hombros que en ningún momento había dejado de rodear con su brazo. Se metió en la cocina, donde estaba la salida más cercana al jardín.

Desde la esquina, Ginny y su hermano miraban la escena con rencor, y los dos con un punto de celos también. Hermione fruncía el ceño, pero más por curiosidad que por desagrado. Fleur, que estaba ya con su marido, bebió un trago para bajar la bilis que había en su garganta. Del mismo modo que había descubierto que por las venas de Malfoy corría también una parte de la misma criatura que ella llevaba dentro, podía sentir igual sus celos y su dolor. Y aunque no le quisiera cerca de su pareja, en los demás aspectos sí sentía una fuerte empatía con él. Tendría que volver a ofrecerle su ayuda…

**********************************

Harry había llevado a Draco al lateral de la casa, en la zona ajardinada que no estaba infestada de niños escandalosos. Aun así les llegaban los gritos y las risas. De entre todas ellas, el Slytherin podía diferenciar perfectamente la de su hijo. Y también la de Albus.

O pudo hacerlo hasta que se sintió invadido por el aroma de su pareja. De pronto se encontró en su abrazo, y se sumergió en él como si fuera una bocanada de aire tras pasar demasiado rato bajo el agua. Merlín, ese olor. Llevó las manos a su cuello y le frotó la nuca sin disimulo, para luego aspirar la ambrosía que era para él el aroma del reclamo de su pareja. No que se diferenciara ya mucho de su olor normal, de tanto que le había marcado con su tacto durante aquellos años. Pero todavía había esa pequeña diferencia. Esa que conoce el buen gourmet, al distinguir un producto fresco de uno congelado.

Sintiendo las cosquillas sobre su cuello, Harry sonrió, sabiendo que Draco ya estaba recuperado. Su amigo tenía esa manía, siempre acababa rozándole como si quisiera comprobar que realmente era él el que le estaba consolando. Pobrecito Draco Malfoy, cómo le debía de joder el ser rescatado una vez más por el maldito San Potter, como le seguía llamando algunas veces.

—Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento mucho, —se disculpó—. Albus tenía tanta ilusión con la fiesta. Y ya sabes que nada está completo para él si falta Scorpius. Vamos, sacamos el pastel y nos vamos a tu casa.

—No seas idiota, Potter, —dijo falsamente, cogiendo fuerza en el apellido para apartarse de ese adictivo abrazo—. Como si Weasley fuera tan importante como para estropearnos la fiesta. Además, tú no puedes irte ya. No cuando tu… mujer ha hecho el esfuerzo de invitarnos.

—No os ha invitado, la fiesta es tanto para Albus como para Scorpius. Ya verás el pastel… Además, no se trata solo de Ron. Aquí hay demasiados Weasley para tu gusto remilgado, —bromeó, pasándole de nuevo el brazo por los hombros, y tratando de despeinarle con su otra mano—. Don cabello engominado.

—¡No es gomina! —Se quejó, indignado. No soportaba que Harry le hiciera esas bromas, porque para él era tan placentero que sentir sus dedos por entre su pelo, que siempre terminaba excitado. Y era algo difícil de esconder cuando su pareja quería jugar tan físicamente y tan cerca de él—. Es que mi pelo se mueve para donde quiere.

—Claro, sin viento, —jugó Harry, alegre de ver que Draco ya había superado su ataque de melancolía.

De pronto les llegó el sonido de un tumulto desde el otro lado del jardín. El Veela supo al instante que se trataba de su hijo, peleando. Hasta pudo sentir de algún modo que no se había enganchado con ningún humano, lo que solo daba opción a tres niños, y no creía que su hijo fuera a pegar a Victoire ni a Dominique. Lo que solo dejaba a Louis.

Cuando llegaron, los niños ya habían sido separados. Molly estaba levitando, efectivamente, a Louis. Narcisa estaba sujetando a duras penas a su nieto, hasta que Albus se acercó a él y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, del mismo modo que lo habían hecho su padre minutos antes para calmar a su propio Veela.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —Preguntó Harry, en modo auror. Draco tembló perceptiblemente y Astoria se puso a su lado para apaciguarle. No era momento de que su marido se lanzara sobre Harry, no delante de los Weasley, y menos en ese momento.

—Mi hermano el idiota, —contestó Dominique, que lo había visto todo—. Quería quitarle su sombrero de cumpleañero a Albus. Y ya sabes… Scorpius le ha defendido. —La niña, que era tan bella como su madre, aunque no tanto como su hermana mayor, era uno de los pocos niños que conocían la condición de Veela de Malfoy. Y lo hacían porque, al igual que Fleur, habían notado su naturaleza especial con su propia circunstancia.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Gritó Ginny, haciendo aspavientos mientras se acercaba a la cabeza de los adultos que salían de la casa—. ¡Sabía que pasaría algo! —Exclamó dramáticamente. Miraba fijamente a Scorpius, obviamente echándole toda la culpa a él.

— _Que s'est-il passé?_ —preguntó Fleur a su hija menor, llegando tras la dueña de la casa. Sin necesidad de varita, hizo que su hijo Louis pasara de flotar al lado de su abuela a sus propios brazos. Lo examinó con cuidado y cariño, pero con una actitud muy severa que oscureció el tono de sus ojos.

— _Louis touchait à Albus. Voulait faire enfadar à Scorpius_ —se chivó su hermana, más consciente de sus responsabilidades como Veela que su hermano. Sabía que éste había ido en busca de su primo para tocarle y enfadar al chico Malfoy. No le gustaba nada que ese estirado hubiera encontrado ya a su pareja, cuando era más pequeño que él.

Fleur empezó a regañar a su hijo en francés, mientras limpiaba su ropa y sanaba los pequeños arañazos que se había hecho al rodar por el suelo.

Scorpius, que se había separado de su abuela para colocarse entre su padre y su madre (todavía en el abrazo de Albus), estaba mirando aterrado cómo chillaba la furiosa mamá de su amigo. De hecho, casi todos allí la miraban, los pequeños con miedo, algunos adultos con vergüenza ajena. Draco la miraba lleno de odio. Harry… Harry no podía mirarla. Se mesaba el cabello en una parodia de cómo su hijo aún lo hacía cuando iba a dormir. A él también le relajaba y estaba intentando controlarse para no explotar.

—Ginny, —la llamó, intentando que callara su denigrante parloteo.

— ¡Ginevra! —la amonestó también su propia madre, avergonzada ante los invitados. Pero su hija no le hizo caso y siguió quejándose teatralmente.

— ¡Ginny, maldita sea! —gritó Harry, haciendo que se callaran hasta los niños, que estaban cuchicheando ante el comportamiento de los adultos.

— ¡No le grites a mi hermana! —saltó entonces Ron, que fue inmediatamente retenido por su mujer, agarrándole de su manga.

Bill se colocó rápidamente entre los dos, sujetando a su hermano. Rolf corrió a situarse al lado de Harry, sin detenerle, pero mostrándole su apoyo. Luna se acercó a Draco, notando que apenas podía contenerse; estaban atacando a su pareja. Notaba cuán acelerada era su respiración, cuán afectado estaba. Tenía que defenderle, lo necesitaba. Tan solo le frenaba su propio cachorro, que se agarraba a sus piernas con un brazo, mientras el otro estaba fuertemente apretado contra la cintura de su pareja. Draco también quería hacerlo. Después de hacerle pagar sus gritos a esas dos comadrejas.

—Ginebga, no pasa nada. Ha sido culpa de Louis, —dijo Fleur, intentando apaciguar a su cuñada.

—Vamos hermano, nosotros las hemos montado peores, —le dijo George a Ron, acercándose por detrás—. Son solo críos.

Durante unos segundos, nadie hizo el menor movimiento. Hasta que Harry, recuperando su talante de auror, decidió poner orden y minimizar daños. Al fin y al cabo él era el anfitrión.

Ante todo, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Draco, asegurarse de que estaba bien. Hacía muy poco que había tenido uno de sus episodios, y oír lo que había dicho Ginny de Scorpius podía haberle desequilibrado. Por suerte, parecía estar más o menos bien, dentro de las circunstancias. Estaba flanqueado por Astoria y Luna, y tenía al pobre Scorpius aferrado a su pierna, junto a Albus. Se acercó al grupo, y se agachó para ponerse a la altura de los pequeños.

— ¿Estás bien, Scorp? —el niño asintió, y se dejó besar en la frente. Inmediatamente se sintió mejor—. Al, ves a buscar tu sombrero, que vamos a sacar el pastel. —Ese gorro era una tradición Weasley, nunca había pastel sin que el homenajeado se lo calara. Se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre Draco, para susurrarle al oído—: Llévate a Scorpius un rato, que se calme, —le pidió, sabiendo que el niño necesitaba serenarse también—. Tori, por favor, ¿puedes cuidar de Albus un momento?

Los dos Malfoy asintieron, sintiéndose especialmente orgullosos de que Harry obviamente hubiese confiado más en ellos que en los Weasley.

—Ginny, vamos a sacar el pastel, —comentó diplomáticamente, aunque todos dieron por hecho que lo hacía para hablar con ella. Las desavenencias entre Harry y su mujer eran casi tan legendarias como su cicatriz—. Vosotros, ¡a la mesa todos!

Un coro de “¡sí, tío Harry!”, se oyó cuando los niños fueron los primeros en seguir sus órdenes. A Ginny no le gustó ser mangoneada de ese modo, pero ella también tenía ganas de decirle dos cosas a su marido.

Draco se llevó a Scorpius lejos de todos aquellos pelirrojos, sujetándole fuertemente la mano, mientras le hablaba suavemente—: Cariño, sabes que no puedes pegar a los demás niños.

—Pero ¡estaba tocando a Buss! Buss es mío, —afirmó, empecinadamente.

—Scorpius, pensaba que habíamos superado esto, —le dijo, deteniendo su paseo. Justamente se había parado en el mismo lugar en que Harry le había abrazado minutos antes—. Albus Severus no es solo tuyo. Es tu amigo, pero no puedes controlarle, ni monopolizarle.

—Sí. Sí puedo.

—No, no puedes.

— ¡Sí puedo! A él no le importa, ¡él sólo quiere estar conmigo! Y ya le dejo jugar con los demás, pero Louis… ¡Louis es malo! ¡Le toca! ¡Le ha tocado, en su cuello, y no me gusta que le toquen! Y menos él. Él huele… mucho. Huele y entonces Buss huele como él…

Draco le abrazó, comprendiéndole perfectamente. Él también odiaba cuando Harry llegaba oliendo a la comadreja.

—Vamos, necesitas un poco de agua.

Con un poco de agua, se calmaría. Volvió a cogerle de la mano y lo llevó a la cocina, por donde había salido antes de la casa. Justo cuando iba a entrar, escuchó que salían voces de ella. Una de ellas la reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. No pudo evitar quedarse allí, tras la puerta, a escuchar. No tuvo que pedirle a Scorpius que callara; el niño Veela tenía sus propios instintos cuando se trataba del papá de su Buss.

— ¡Ni siquiera me has defendido! —Gritó una voz de mujer, irritantemente reconocible.

— ¿De qué te iba a defender? ¡Has sido tú la que ha atacado como una loca! —gritó, habiendo lanzado un _silencius_. Hacia el comedor—. Y ni siquiera te afectaba a ti. Fleur ha dicho que era culpa de Louis.

—Si esa criatura no estuviera aquí…

—No vuelvas a llamarle así, —le amenazó Harry, con su tono de voz más grave—. Nunca. ¿No te das cuenta de que también has insultado a Fleur y a sus hijos?

—Como si te importara. A ti solo te importan los Malfoy. Siempre ha sido así, desde mi quinto año. Incluso en Hogwarts me dejabas a mí para seguirle a _él_. —Algo tembló dentro de Draco al escuchar aquello. En esa pequeña parte de él que secretamente no se conformaba con la idea de no tenerle nunca—. Desde que volvió a entrar en tu vida, nuestro matrimonio hizo aguas. Lo nuestro solo funcionará si _él_ vuelve a salir de ella, ¿es que no lo ves, Harry?

Draco tuvo que contenerse para no entrar, porque si lo hacía… si lo hacía seguramente ya no habría contención posible. Ni la pequeña manita que se apretaba fuertemente contra la suya lo detendría.

—No culpes a otros de nuestros propios problemas. Antes de que Albus cumpliera un año ya pasabas poco tiempo en casa.

— ¡No me vengas con los mismos reproches de siempre! ¿Qué pretendías, que abandonara mi carrera? ¿Que me quedara en casa, a jugar a las familias, como mi madre?

— ¡Ten más respeto! Tu madre ha criado a siete hijos abnegadamente, siempre ha estado ahí para vosotros. Y tú ni siquiera estás cuando tú único hijo te necesita.

El sonido de la bofetada que Ginevra le dio, resonó cruelmente en la cabeza de Draco. Se había atrevido a hacerle daño a su pareja. Casi podía sentir el escozor en su propia mejilla. Lo único que seguía frenándole era la pequeña mano de su hijo. Mano que no tardó en soltarse por sí misma.

Scorpius entró corriendo en la cocina, y sorprendiendo a Harry, pasó por su lado como una exhalación. Se plantó como un ángel vengador ante la pelirroja y le dio la patada más fuerte que sus pequeñas piernas pudieron darle. Teniendo en cuenta que era bastante alto y fuerte para su edad, el daño fue considerable.

— ¡Scorp! Cariño, estoy bien, no ha sido nada… —intentó calmarle Harry, sujetándole para que no volviera a vengarle. Lo cogió en brazos y le dio un besito en la mano, antes de llevarla a su propio rostro—. ¿Ves? No me duele.

— ¡Será posible! —Gritó Ginny, histérica—. ¡Me da una patada de cojones y lo consuelas a él! —Draco tembló en la puerta, pero siguió observando sin delatar su posición. En aquella casa ya había demasiados Veelas alterados como para que él se descontrolara también. Aunque el saber si Harry le defendería a él o a la comadrejilla era muy tentador…

—No hables así delante del niño, —siseó el auror, que siempre la amonestaba por traer a casa su vocabulario de entrenamiento—. Además, no es su culpa, —añadió, abrazando aún más a Scorpius, con la mano tapando el oído que no se apretaba contra su pecho—, como soy el padre de Albus, conmigo también siente ese sentido de protección.

—Eso nunca me lo habías dicho, —dijo Ginny, de pronto celosa de un niño de siete años.

—No te cuento nada sobre Scorpius. Porque no quieres escuchar. Afecta a la vida de tu hijo y tú no te interesas nunca por lo que le pasa, —explicó Harry, profundamente cansado de repetir una y otra vez lo mismo. Desde que él había tomado la decisión de aceptar la herencia de Scorp y la implicación de ella en su hijo, su mujer se había cerrado en banda ante el asunto. Y eso le había apartado de buena parte de la educación de Albus, que pasaba más tiempo con la familia de su pareja destinada, que con su propia madre.

— ¡Porque los quiero fuera de nuestras vidas! —Gritó, protegida por el _silencius_. Claro que éste no llegaba a la otra salida de la cocina, donde Draco arañaba el quicio de la puerta para no saltarle al cuello. Aunque eso fue antes de escuchar—: ¡Al Mortífago de Draco Malfoy y al animal de su hijo Veela!

No era la primera vez que Ginny decía eso, ni que Harry lo oía. Pero éste se quedó estático al entender que por mucho que le hubiera tapado los oídos, el inocente pequeño había escuchado esas crueles palabras. Lo que no imaginó por un momento fue que Draco también lo hubiera escuchado. Fue su mujer la que lo descubrió. Parecía que por una vez se estaba dando cuenta del daño que podían hacer sus palabras, porque se había tapado la boca con una mano y había retrocedido dos pasos, al ver cómo Malfoy entraba furioso por la puerta del jardín.

Pese al odio que sentía por esa mujer, pese al dolor que le habían causado esas palabras, en lo único que podía centrarse en ese momento era en su hijo. Su pareja apenas había sido reclamada por un mordisco y el casto tacto que le permitía, así que su instinto paternal se sobrepuso al Veela. Arrancó a un atónito Scorpius de brazos de Harry, y se limitó a abrazarle él mismo, aportándole otra clase de conforte.

—Llévalo a casa, ahora voy yo, —le dijo Harry, asegurándose de tocar su mano, como le había dicho Luna que le hacía falta para calmarse.

—Claro, ¡coge tus cosas y abandóname de nuevo! —Gritó Ginny, con lágrimas en los ojos. Esa vez lo había intentado de verdad. Había pensado que esta vez lograría retener a Harry Potter a su lado.

—No te abandono, pecas, —le dijo con cariño, despertando sus esperanzas y abofeteando las de Draco—. Para eso tendrías que estar aquí y hace tiempo que no estás. Voy… voy afuera, a despedirme de Molly y los demás. Mis cosas… mis cosas las recogeré otro día, con más calma. Porque esta vez no pienso volver.

Le dio un beso al pasar, en su húmeda y escarchada mejilla. Se quedó así, congelada, mirando fijamente a Malfoy, que tampoco apartaba los ojos de los suyos.

—Has ganado, —le dijo ella, con voz amarga—. Siempre has querido separarle de los Weasley y, al fin, lo has conseguido.

—Yo no le he separado de los Weasley. Has sido tú, con tus prejuicios y tu odio. Harry ha necesitado a tu familia muchas veces, durante estos años, —le confesó. Hacía tiempo que tenía eso guardado dentro, e intuía que no tendría más posibilidades de desahogarse. Gracias a Merlín—, y no la ha tenido porque tú les has puesto en su contra. Él no tenía más familia que la tuya, has sido tú quien le has empujado hacia la mía.

— ¿Me vas a decir a MÍ, cómo es mi Harry?

—Ya no es tu Harry. Ya no, —le dijo, más por escucharlo que por regodearse.

Esta vez fue él el quien se llevó un tortazo. Realmente la jugadora estaba en buena forma, porque dolió horrores. Su hijo se tensó en sus brazos, quizá temiendo que la próxima fuera para él. La escena era horrible, vergonzante y esperpéntica. ¿Por qué entonces Draco no podía borrar esa maldita sonrisa de su cara?

Luna entró en la cocina en ese momento. Harry la había enviado para que se asegurase de que tanto Draco como Scorpius estaban bien. Notó la tensión entre los dos adultos, su proximidad. Se dirigió hacia sus pacientes y los separó un poco de la pelirroja, que tenía un aspecto horrible, con lágrimas que barrían su maquillaje a través de su rostro. No dijo nada, porque Harry se lo había contado todo. Miró a Ginny e inclinó la cabeza como todo saludo. Al fin y al cabo había que ser educado, aunque la mujer se había portado muy mal con ella, desde que la había considerado parte del otro “bando”.

—Vamos a casa, mi puffskein, —le dijo a Scorpius, cogiéndolo de los brazos de su padre. Luego agarró su mano y se desapareció con los dos Malfoy, a los que le había prometido a Harry que sacaría de allí.

Ginny se quedó sola en la cocina, algo desahogada por el tortazo que le había dado al rubio. Quería a Harry, le quería mucho, aunque hacía años que no recordaba exactamente por qué. Desde todo el asunto “Veela”, su matrimonio se había reducido a un tira y afloja con los Malfoy, especialmente con Draco Malfoy. Ahora que había perdido, se dio cuenta de que realmente se sentía más liberada que desolada. Era triste que su matrimonio se acabara, pero de todos modos aquella intermitencia con la que habían vivido tampoco hacía de ellos una pareja. Harry había sido quien había insistido en su precipitado embarazo, así que era justo que él cargara con el niño. A ella lo que le gustaba era viajar, jugar, los partidos, la emoción. Un hijo no cuadraba mucho en esa vida, y así se lo había dicho a Harry. No era su culpa si él creía haberse casado con su madre.

En fin, debía recuperarse. Ella no era una sensible Veela, como Fleur o esa Astoria Malfoy. Siempre se había repuesto rápidamente, una mujer fuerte en una casa llena de chicos. Y era mejor que preparara las cosas o irían a buscarla a la cocina, y nunca le había gustado mostrar su debilidad. Se limpió la cara con un hechizo y con absoluta satisfacción borró el nombre de Scorpius del enorme pastel. Total, si el niño no estaba, ¿qué sentido tenía su nombre allí?

**********************************

— ¿Por qué la mamá de mi Buss ha llamado Mortífago a mi papá, MiLuna? —le preguntó Scorp a su tía-doctora, con el apodo con que los dos niños le llamaban. Por asimilación, todos los niños de la guardería habían acabado llamándola así, hasta el punto en que todos pensaban que ese era su nombre completo.

Draco se quedó envarado, mientras se servía una bebida. A su espalda, Luna se había sentado en el sofá con su hijo encima de su regazo, mientras le examinaba.

Sabía que el pequeño había escuchado esa palabra en el colegio, pero como ni siquiera los otros niños sabían muy bien qué significaba, no había querido tocar el tema, al menos no tan pronto. Quizás Scorpius ya estaba haciéndose mayor, y quizás, como decía Luna, era mejor que lo escuchase de sus propias palabras que de otras menos amables. Se giró con la copa en la mano y asintió a la medipediatra, que se había ofrecido muchas veces a hablar con él. Al fin y al cabo, las cosas en boca de esa fabulosa mujer siempre sonaban mejor.

—Puffskein, tú sabes que hubo un hombre muy malo muy malo, llamado Voldemort, que hizo cosas terribles a muchos magos, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Y era tan malo que nadie se atrevía a decir su nombre. En el cole jugamos a elquenodebesernombrado. A mí siempre me toca hacer de Mortífago, pero no me importa, porque Buss también lo es. Para estar conmigo, porque los demás dicen que como es el hijo de Harry Potter, tiene que hacer de Harry Potter. Pero él les dice que él hace de quién le da la gana y que si no les gusta pues no jugamos. Y también les dice que se pueden ir a la… mierda, —dijo, mirando a su padre con ojos traviesos. Draco sacudió la cabeza, los Potter eran unos malhablados, empezando por la señora Potter, que pronto volvería a ser Weasley. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que su hijo se animara—. Buss dice que puede hacer de su padre cuando jugamos a aurores y entonces yo soy su compañero porque si no es conmigo no juega más ya, aunque los demás quieren que yo haga de malo. Pero Buss le dice otra vez que se vayan a la mierda y entonces jugamos los dos solos a aurores y somos compañeros y…

—Scorpius, —le frenó Draco, viendo que el niño se había embalado hablando de su pareja—. Escucha a MiLu… escucha a Luna.

— ¿Sabes por qué a Harry le llaman el chico que sobrevivió? —El niño negó con la cabeza, muy atento. Los mayores nunca querían hablar de aquellas cosas, así que sería muy bueno y lo escucharía todo y luego se lo podría contar a su Buss—. Hace muchos, muchos años, Voldemort reclutó a gente, magos que, como él, pensaban que los muggles eran inferiores. ¿Sabes lo que es reclutar, cielín? —Scorp asintió rápidamente. Era un chico listo, tan despierto que a veces Draco pensaba que iría a para a Ravenclaw. Pensar en Hogwarts siempre le ponía nervioso, porque no sabía qué ocurriría si separaban a los chicos, que siempre habían estado juntos. Y estaba claro que el pequeño Albus, aunque no era tonto, a Ravenclaw no iría a parar—. Voldemort y sus seguidores, que se llamaban a sí mismos Mortífagos, atacaban a todos los que no pensaran igual que ellos.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó el niño. A él no le importaba que los demás niños no pensaran lo mismo que él. Mientras que no tocaran a su Buss.

—Porque querían imponer su ley. Como seguro te ha contado la profesora Euladia en sus clases de historia, eso ha pasado muchas veces, y seguirá pasando. En el mundo mágico y el muggle.

— ¡Por eso Harry es auror y lucha contra el mal! —Draco sacudió de nuevo la cabeza. Decididamente, Potter no era una buena influencia para su hijo. Lástima que hubieran sido unidos por una maldición…

—Por eso y porque la gente se adueña de lo que no es suyo, —dijo Luna, pellizcándole la nariz. Scorp tenía la manía de quitarle sus cosas a Albus. Lo hacía porque, como de pequeño con el chupete, luego podía sentirle cerca, cuando no estaba. Pero claro, al otro niño, igual que a todos los niños del mundo, no le gustaba nada que le quitase sus cosas—. ¿Sabes que Voldemort desapareció durante muchos años? —comentó la mujer, reclamando su atención hacia la historia. El niño negó, intrigado—. Pues lo hizo. Intentó atacar a un niño, pero su mamá le protegió con tanto amor, que Voldemort hizo ¡Buum! Y desapareció. —Draco bebió un poco más, tapando su sonrisa. A su padre le encantaría escuchar la historia desde ese punto de vista—. Ese niño era Harry. Por eso le llaman el chico que sobrevivió, porque Voldemort le lanzó una maldición mortal y él… sobrevivió. Solo le quedó una marca. En su frente.

—Sí, su rayo. ¿Y dónde está esa mamá? —Preguntó Scorp con los ojos vidriosos—. ¿Es la abuelita de Buss?

—Sí, cariño —contestó Draco, sentándose al lado de Luna. Acarició el cabello de su hijo, intentando calmar el dolor que él mismo estaba sintiendo al pensar en Harry. Maldita sea, ¿cómo había podido meterse con sus padres en el colegio?.

— ¿La abuela Molly?

—No cielín, esa es la mamá de Ginevra. La mamá de Harry murió esa misma noche. Tuvo que dar su vida para salvarle, —explicó Luna, sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas que caían por sus propios ojos.

—Quiero con Harry, —balbuceó el niño—. ¡Quiero con Harry YA! —Exigió.

—No has escuchado el final, cariño, —le dijo Draco. Entendía que su hijo necesitara confortarle, él mismo estaba temblando, solamente de pensar en lo que debió de sufrir su pareja.

—No quiero escuchar más. ¡No me gustan los Mortífagos! No voy a hacer de Mortífago nunca más, aunque no me dejen jugar.

—Cariño, tienes que saber una cosa. Uno de esos magos, los que seguían a Lord Voldemort, era tu abuelo. —Scorpius miró a su padre como si le hubiera dicho que el que no debe ser nombrado había resucitado de nuevo.

— ¿El abuelo Bertie? —Preguntó el niño horrorizado.

—No. Mi padre, Lucius Malfoy, —dijo Draco gravemente. Scorpius se apartó de él, saltando del regazo de Luna. El gesto le dolió menos que ver temor en la cara de su propio hijo—. Tomó una mala decisión hace muchos años y luego se vio atrapado en ella. Ahora lo está pagando. En la cárcel, —explicó, intentando reconciliarle con la idea de su abuelo. O nunca le podría decir que él mismo había sido uno.

—Azkaban. También jugamos a los Dementores. —Susurró el niño, aún más asustado—. Pensaba que estaba muerto.

—Nunca hemos dicho tal cosa, —le contestó Draco, golpeado por la idea de que realmente no le habían hablado mucho sobre su abuelo. No sobre esa parte de su vida, al menos. Su condena era tan larga que no habían querido confundirle con historias que no entendería. Como en ese justo momento.

— ¡Pero no está! No está porque es malo.

—Scorpius, la vida no es tan simple como le pueda parecer a un niño como tú. A veces se comenten errores, como cuando tú pegas a los demás porque quieres proteger a Albus, —le explicó Luna.

El chico se quedó callado, de pie ante los dos adultos. Parecía que estaba meditando sobre esas palabras, pero de pronto miró a su padre, como si hubiera llegado a una terrorífica conclusión.

—La mamá de Buss te ha llamado Mortífago. A ti, no al abuelo.

Draco se levantó y dio un par de pasos hacia él. El niño reculó otro tanto.

—Hijo…

— ¡Tú también eras un seguidor de esos! ¡Eres malo! —Entonces abrió los ojos como platos—. ¡Le has hecho daño a Harry! —Todo el miedo se borró de sus ojos, que se oscurecieron de determinación. Corrió la distancia que le separaba de su padre y se tiró contra él, empujándole de nuevo hasta el sofá. Luego le pegó con sus pequeños puñitos, en un ataque tan desesperado como infructuoso—. ¡Eres malo! ¡Eres malo!

Luna levitó al pequeño, sin levantarse, y lo colocó de nuevo sobre su regazo, recibiendo ella las patadas y puñetazos descontrolados del niño. Lo sujetó con fuerza contra su cuerpo hasta que toda resistencia se detuvo, y entonces susurró—: Yo también tengo una historia. Es muy bonita, ¿me dejas que te la cuente? —El niño negó con la cabeza, que tenía enterrada en su pecho. Pero no hizo más esfuerzos por irse, así que la mujer prosiguió—. Cuando Voldemort volvió, yo ayudé a Harry a luchar contra él. — Eso logró llamar su atención al momento. Lanzó una fugaz mirada a su padre, pero éste tenía las manos enterradas en su largo pelo y al tener los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, no se le veía la cara. Luego miró de nuevo a Luna, esperando que le contara más—. Hubo una gran batalla en el Ministerio. Explotaban miles de cristales y me hice muchos cortes en la cara y en las manos. Tu abuelo estaba ahí, luchando contra nosotros. Yo era una niña, Puffskein, solo tenía catorce años. Tu abuelo pudo matarme si lo hubiera querido, pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Y Harry?

—Oh, Harry fue muy valiente. Se enfrentó solo a Voldemort. El muy malo se metió dentro de él, ¿y sabes qué? Que Harry le venció con el amor que había en su interior.

—Harry es muy bueno, —comentó Scorpius, haciendo que Draco experimentara unos celos hacia el Gryffindor que hace mucho que no sentía. No de ese modo.

—Sí que lo es, sí. Y un gran amigo. Pero te estaba contando mi historia, ¿quieres oír mi historia?

—Sí, pero también más de Harry.

—Vale, trato hecho. ¿Te acuerdas de mi papá? —El niño asintió. Lo había conocido cuando habían ido a ver a los gemelos de MiLuna, cuando eran muy pequeñitos—. Mi papá tiene una revista. Es muy famosa, pero de mayores. Algún día te la leeré. Mi papá escribía muchas cosas sobre Harry, cosas buenas, porque en las demás publicaciones se hablaba muy mal de Harry.

— ¡No!

—Sí. Los malos dominaban el Ministerio. Tienes que entender que muchas veces la gente mayor no puede hacer lo que quiere, porque está controlada. Como tu papá con Voldemort.

—Cuéntame de Harry, —dijo el niño, obstinado. No quería escuchar cosas malas, sólo buenas. Y su héroe únicamente había hecho cosas buenas.

—Harry estaba luchando, junto con Ron y Hermione. Y ¿quieres saber lo que me pasó a mí? —El niño asintió—. Para que mi papá dejara de decir cosas buenas de Harry, me secuestraron. Me encerraron en esta misma casa, en los calabozos. No te preocupes, no me pasó nada. Estaba más segura aquí, que mis amigos en Hogwarts. Allí también había Mortífagos que les hacían cosas muy malas a los niños. Además, aquí me cuidaban mucho. Estaba tu abuelita, que me traía comida, y a veces tu papá también.

Scorpius volvió a mirar a su padre, que ya no tenía la cara tapada.

— ¿Tú le ayudabas?

Draco no supo qué contestar. Nunca había hablado de aquella época con Luna. Ni siquiera lo había hecho con Harry, a pesar de todas las horas que habían pasado juntos. No sabía cómo explicarle a su hijo algo que él prefería no recordar si podía evitarlo.

—Sí me ayudaba. A mí me daban mucho miedo los demás, pero cuando bajaba tu papá o tu abuelita, yo sabía que no me iba a pasar nada malo.

— ¿Y cómo saliste de ahí? A mí me da mucho miedo, nunca bajo.

—Oh, me rescató Harry, —los ojos del niño se iluminaron y hasta le sonrió a su padre—. Fue muy emocionante, había un elfo (que pertenecía a esta casa pero Harry había liberado años antes) y también un duende, ¡ah! Y el señor Ollivander, que antes vendía varitas en el callejón Diagon. No, espera, había alguien más. ¿Tú te acuerdas, Draco? —Le preguntó, como si estuviera hablando de los que habían asistido a la fiesta que acababan de celebrar. Él le miró incrédulo, incapaz de creer que estuvieran comentando aquel horrible episodio como si se tratara de una aventura infantil—. ¡Dean! También estaba Dean Thomas. Era un amigo de Harry, yo lo conocía porque también había asistido a…

La chimenea refulgió y por ella apareció Narcisa, y tras él Harry, con un gran trozo de pastel sobre una bandeja.

—Mira qué te he traído Scorp. ¡Y lleva tu nombre! —Le dijo el auror.

Bandeja y pastel salieron por los aires cuando el niño corrió hacia él y se tiró en sus brazos, con toda su fuerza. Harry no le prestó más atención al chocolate chafado en el suelo, en seguida puso a actuar sus sentidos de auror y miró a Luna y a Draco, intentando comprender qué había pasado allí.

—Te quiero Harry, —le dijo el niño entonces. Puso las pequeñas manitas sobre sus mejillas y repitió—: Te quiero. Eres muy valiente. Y me sabe muy malamente lo de tu mamá.

Entonces Harry comprendió. Draco y él habían comentado alguna vez cuándo deberían explicarles a sus hijos lo que había pasado en la guerra. Estaba claro que había llegado el día.

—Astoria y Rolf se han quedado con Albus y Lorcan y Lysander, —comentó Narcisa, que fue a sentarse al lado de su hijo. Cuando vio el estado en que se encontraba, le dio un beso y se dirigió al otro sillón, dejando a Harry el lugar libre.

—MiLuna me estaba contando cómo la rescataste, cuando estaba encerrada abajo. —Narcisa perdió todo color en el rostro—. Y que papá y la abuela le ayudaban. Le daban comida.

Harry se sentó al lado de Draco, con Scorpius en su regazo. Lo mantuvo sujeto con una mano y con la otra buscó la de su padre, intentando ofrecerle algo del consuelo que evidentemente necesitaba.

— ¿Te ha contado cómo me ayudó a mí? —El niño negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, haciendo que su bello cabello saltara con vida propia—. Fue en el salón morado. Ése donde tu padre nunca nos lleva, —comentó jocoso, apretando la mano de Draco—. Estaba Bellatrix, que era hermana de tu abuela. —Harry miró entonces a Narcisa—. Aunque se parecía más a tu tía Andrómeda. Sólo en la cara, ¿eh? aquella mujer era malvada de verdad. Le hizo mucho daño a Hermione. Ella me había lanzado un hechizo para desfigurarme y que así no me reconocieran.

—Sí, estabas muy guapo, —comentó Draco, ganándose un pellizco. Pero la mano de Harry no se volvió a apartar de la suya.

— ¿Y no te reconocieron? —Preguntó el niño, entusiasmado con la historia. ¡Había pasado en su propia casa! Tenía unas ganas locas de contárselo todo a su Buss.

—No. Los malos no. Pero tu padre sí lo hizo. Y se calló. No me delató y así me pude escapar con mis amigos. Gracias a Dobby, —comentó con tristeza. Draco acarició su mano, y él le dirigió una sonrisa cansada mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo, como siempre.

—Dobby es el elfo que te he comentado antes, Puffskein, —le explicó Luna, dando tiempo a Harry para recuperarse.

—No volví a ver a tu padre hasta la batalla final.

— ¿Hubo una batalla? —Preguntó el niño, entusiasmado.

—Oh, sí la hubo. Pero eso te lo contaré después, cuando llegue Albus. No me perdonaría si se perdiera toda la diversión, —rió—, ¿pero sabes quién me salvó la vida y sin ella hubiera perdido ante Voldemort? —Harry hizo un silencio teatral, que había aprendido a utilizar con sus subordinados, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia el sillón donde estaba la abuelita del niño que le miraba con la mayor atención.

— ¿La abuelita? ¿Tú estabas abuela? ¿En la batalla? —Scorpius saltó del regazo de Harry y se sentó en el de Narcisa, que lo recibió emocionada. Había temido aquella conversación y ahora gracias a la generosidad de Harry y de Luna, estaba siendo menos duro de lo que había previsto. Empezó a contarle a su nieto su parte en la historia, mientras la medipediatra se sentó en el reposabrazos, a su lado.

Harry y Draco se quedaron aparte, mirándose en silencio. Habían pasado tantas alarmas familiares juntos, que podían comunicarse visualmente sin necesidad de palabras. El auror comprobó lo pálido que estaba su amigo y le abrazó con ímpetu, intentado pasarle algo de su fuerza. Draco la absorbió como si fuera un vampiro, aspirando su calmante olor mientras dejaba que su frente descansara en la curva de su cuello. No se atrevió a rodearle con sus brazos, porque estaba su madre delante. A veces perdía un poco el control y no quería exponerse demasiado, suficiente tenía con las miradas que le dirigía Harry después, entre compasivas y azoradas.

— ¿Cómo ha ido? —susurró, sin moverse de su refugio preferido. En su interior rezaba el mantra “que no se hayan reconciliado, que no se hayan reconciliado…”

—Genial, —contestó Harry, en un tono que significaba todo lo contrario—. ¿Y por aquí? ¿Todo esto ha sido por Ginny? —Notó como la cabeza rubia asentía contra su cuello—. Joder, la zorra.

— ¡Harry! —Exclamó Draco, incorporándose de golpe.

Los dos rieron, aligerando el ambiente como siempre hacían. El Gryffindor acarició su rostro, asegurándose de que ya tuviera más color, y también por mostrarle que no le importaba tocarle en absoluto. Era su amigo y si necesitaba un abrazo, él se lo daba.

Scorpius corrió entonces hacia el sofá, por una vez no para lanzarse a los brazos de Harry, si no a los de su padre. Le dio un besito y un abrazo, seguramente enviado por Luna, que había notado lo mucho que le había afectado al hombre el rechazo de su hijo.

— ¿Me lo enseñas, papi?

— ¿El qué, cielo?

—El tatuaje.

A Draco casi le da una lipotimia. Miró hacia el sofá donde su madre sacudía la cabeza y Luna aún estaba sentada en el reposabrazos, sonriente. No sabía si esa mujer le causaba más disgustos de los que le ahorraba como sanadora. No era la primera vez que su hijo lo vería, claro, pero después de lo que le hubiera dicho la mujer, tendría para él un significado nuevo. Scorpius parecía esperar contento y ansioso. Harry sonreía indulgente. Así que no pudo negarse y se arremangó la camisa hasta que su horrible marca estuvo a la vista. Su hijito la miró fijamente y luego puso un dedito encima. Una vez que comprobó que era igual que otras partes de su papá, se giró y miró a Harry, que también se había quedado observando el tatuaje. Respondiendo a esa mirada temerosa y anhelante, el Gryffindor también pasó un dedo por su antebrazo. Mientras lo hacía, sus ojos no se apartaron de los de Draco. Le dijo tanto con una sola mirada, que el rubio sintió que de pronto habían saldado todos los temas que en seis años no habían querido tocar.

—MiLuna me ha dicho que yo también soy parte Veela, como Louis. Y que no se lo tengo que decir a nadie. Ni a Buss, —dijo, con la mirada fija en Harry, buscando su aprobación. Cuando éste asintió, sin saber qué decir, el niño continuó—: No puedo decirlo porque yo no soy tan presumido como Louis, o como Victoire, que siempre se pavonea delante de Teddy. Además hay gente, como la mamá de Buss, que no lo entiende.

—Scorp, Ginny estaba enfadada cuando ha dicho eso, —dijo Harry, intentando disculpar a su pronto ex esposa—. De todos modos, ya verás cómo tu mamá te explica más cosas sobre ser Veela.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó el niño, extrañado. MiLuna había dicho que él era Veela porque su papá también lo era, igual que Louis y Fleur. Aunque a lo mejor era otro secreto, pensó al ver la cara congestionada de su padre—. Vale, —admitió sin hacer más comentarios.

Draco, que se dio cuenta de la maniobra de su hijo, simplemente pensó: Slytherin. Definitivamente; Slytherin.

**********************************

Al poco rato llegaron Astoria y Albus, y Rolf con los gemelos.

Estos se pusieron en seguida a jugar con el trozo de pastel que había caído en el suelo, ante el desmayo de Narcisa y la permisividad de su madre, que simplemente lanzó un hechizo antiséptico y sonrió indulgente mientras sus hijos se rebozaban en chocolate.

Scorpius monopolizó a Albus en cuanto éste llegó. Se lo llevó a una esquina de la salita y estuvo contándole durante minutos todo lo que había descubierto sobre los Mortífagos. De lo único que no habló fue de su herencia. Su Buss lo sabía todo de él, si hizo caso a MiLuna era porque en el fondo temía que pensara igual que su madre y ya no quisiera ser su amigo nunca más. Y eso él no lo soportaría.

Después de un rato, Albus fue hacia su padre y, como éste había predicho, le reclamó el que no se lo hubiese contado a él, que tantas veces le había preguntado. Harry les prometió que, si se duchaban pronto y cenaban todo lo que les pusiera en el plato, después iría a su habitación y les contaría la batalla como cuento antes de ir a dormir. Por supuesto, cuando Albus se quedaba en la mansión siempre dormía con Scorpius.

Narcisa se fue a vigilar a los dos pequeños y Luna y Rolf se llevaron a los suyos a casa, probablemente también directos a la bañera.

Cuando se quedaron los tres solos, Astoria les sirvió una copa a cada uno y se sentó en medio de los dos.

—Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí, —le comentó a Harry. Había escuchado cómo Luna le ofrecía de nuevo su casa, antes de irse.

—Sí, —asintió, cogiéndole de la mano, agradecido—, sé que puedo contar con vosotros. Quizá lo haga, únicamente hasta que Albus comience el colegio, después de las vacaciones. Tengo que poner Grimmauld Place en condiciones. Sé que Kreacher lo tiene todo…

—Harry, —le interrumpió Astoria—, no me refiero a unos días. Puedes quedarte con Albus el tiempo que necesites. Podemos cederos un ala de la mansión para que tengáis intimidad, aunque dudo que Scorpius le deje dormir solo ningún día.

Los tres rieron, sabiendo que cuando estaban en la mansión, Albus no salía de la habitación de su Veela ni para dormir. Después, Harry se quedó un rato pensativo.

—No te estás refiriendo exclusivamente a unos meses, —concluyó, prudente. Había vivido con Luna y Rolf el suficiente tiempo como para saber que convivir con otra familia no era un asunto fácil. No era una proposición que debiera tomarse a la ligera, por muy atractiva que fuera la perspectiva de no quedarse solo con su pequeño en aquel caserón oscuro.

—No. Me estoy refiriendo al tiempo que necesites.

— ¿Hasta que los niños vayan a Hogwarts? —Preguntó, impresionado. Un año ya era mucho, y a los niños les faltaban todavía cuatro para dejar la escuela infantil.

—El tiempo que necesites, —repitió Astoria, insinuando claramente que no tenía que irse ni siquiera entonces—. Harry, ya sabes qué inquieto está Scorpius cuando no está con Albus. Ya no es como cuando eran pequeños, pero sigue poniéndose muy nervioso si pasa muchos días sin verle. No te voy a mentir, para mí sería mucho más fácil tener a tu hijo en casa. Y en cuanto a ti… tú ya formas parte de nuestra familia. ¿Cuántas noches te quedabas a cenar cuando estabas en Grimmauld Place? Tampoco variaría mucho tu rutina.

Harry se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la chimenea. No para irse, únicamente necesitaba apartarse un poco. Se sentía abrumado, demasiado emocionado como para tomar una decisión. Había roto su matrimonio en caliente, y ahora sus consecuencias caían sobre él con el mayor peso. Ahora, esa mujer, esa familia que antaño había estado en su contra, le ofrecía una solución. No sólo un mejor lugar para criar a su hijo, con comodidades que ni siquiera tenían en su casa, como un batallón de elfos domésticos. Le estaba ofreciendo compañía, el amor de una familia, algo que había intentado encontrar en Ginny. Claro que ella, que lo había tenido desde pequeña, no era lo que había esperado de su matrimonio.

Se secó el rostro con la manga de su sudadera, cosa que no se le pasó desapercibida a Astoria. Sabiendo que Draco estaba tan acongojado como Harry, que podía sentir realmente su sufrimiento, le indicó que fuera a consolarle, como tantas veces había ocurrido al revés.

Como si fuera la señal que había estado esperando, Draco se levantó y se colocó al lado de su pareja. Le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y le apretó contra él, dejando que su contacto le calmase. Harry apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y se forzó a contenerse, recordando que sus hijos no tardarían en bajar.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó, avergonzado, después de girarse hacia Astoria—. Sé que no es la primera vez que me derrumbo, pero es tan duro aceptar que… se ha acabado. Quería que funcionara, lo quería de verdad.

—Querías una familia, —habló al final Draco, sin poder contenerse más. Aún no había apartado la mano de su hombro, donde le sujetaba con posesividad—, simplemente te equivocaste en buscarla con esa mujer descastada.

Harry se apartó de él, herido. Puede que Ginny no hubiera buscado lo mismo que él en la vida, pero pese a tener otras metas, le había regalado a Albus, lo más importante de toda su existencia.

Astoria se levantó y volvió a poner la copa en su mano, para que se relajara. Luego le llevó al sofá, asegurándose esta vez de que Harry quedara en medio de los dos.

—No es una tragedia, Harry. Las parejas se separan, ocurre cada día, hasta en el anticuado Mundo Mágico. Draco y yo, por ejemplo, también nos acabaremos divorciando algún día, —comentó, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres.

—No tienes por qué decir esas cosas, para animarme, —dijo Harry, horrorizado—. Es muy cruel.

—No lo digo únicamente por animarte. Es verdad, hace tiempo que lo hemos hablado, —explicó Astoria.

—No… no puede ser. Draco es tu pareja… como Albus...

—No lo es, Harry. Nuestro matrimonio fue un acuerdo entre familias, como el de mis padres, como el de mi hermana. Yo no había encontrado a… _esa_ persona, así que no me importó unirme a Draco. Hemos sido muy felices y Scorpius es la luz de mi vida. En cuanto a nosotros, como pareja… bueno, ya sabes. Ni siquiera dormimos juntos.

—Cierra esa boca, Gryffindor, —bromeó Draco, al ver que Harry se había quedado patidifuso. Y algo horrorizado—. ¿Por qué te impresionas tanto? Tú te casaste “por amor” y mira cómo has acabado.

—No seas cruel, Draco, —le amonestó Astoria. El pobre hombre había tenido suficientes conmociones por un día—. Voy a ayudar a Narcisa, los niños siempre acaban haciendo de ella lo que quieren.

—Tori, —le detuvo Harry, reteniendo su mano cuando la mujer se puso en pie—, gracias. Por todo, de verdad. No sé qué haría sin vosotros, —repitió, con los ojos acuosos. Luego besó su mano y Astoria le revolvió el pelo, también emocionada. Luego salió, dejándolos solos.

— ¿Es duro? —Preguntó Harry después de unos minutos en silencio, bebiendo y pensando.

— ¿El qué?

—Estar con ella. Sin estar juntos de verdad… ¿no la deseas? —Draco debió de hacer una mueca de asco, porque Harry añadió—: ¡Es tu mujer! Y es… tiene sangre Veela.

Draco siempre había evitado hablar mucho de ese tema, no le gustaba mentirle a su pareja, aunque la perspectiva de descubrirse ante él era desde luego peor.

— ¿A ti te atrae Fleur Delacour?

— ¡No! Bueno, es guapa, eso puedo verlo… pero no como a Ron, supongo.

Esas palabras animaron mucho a Draco, que cogió su copa y volvió a servirle.

—Vamos a brindar por el comienzo de año, —propuso, realmente contento con cómo pintaban las cosas.

—Sí, vaya comienzo que he tenido… —se lamentó Harry.

—No puedes quejarte. Vas a vivir con los Malfoy durante una buena temporada. ¿Puede haber mejores perspectivas?

Riendo, Harry levantó su copa. Por eso merecía la pena brindar.


	5. Chapter 5

Astoria había sido educada para ser la perfecta anfitriona y señora de la casa. Le habían enseñado que, servidas en pequeñas dosis, las bebidas alcohólicas eran más calmantes que excitantes. Por eso sabía cuándo servir la bebida adecuada y por eso (aunque Narcisa era más señora de aquella casa que ella) le sirvió un licor de Plangetina, para aliviar su ansiedad.

—Gracias, querida, —le dijo la mujer, tomando la ligera copa—. Esta espera se hace insoportable.

Harry ya llevaba un año viviendo en la mansión. Les consideraba familia, y como él hacía todo lo que hiciera falta por ver felices a los suyos, se había adjudicado la misión de acortar la condena de Lucius Malfoy.

A espaldas de su marido (que le había retirado la palabra a Harry, más que por el divorcio de su hermana, por el lugar que había elegido para vivir), Hermione le había dado la pista para solicitar un nuevo juicio. La única prueba fehaciente que habían tenido contra Lucius había sido un cadáver mal enterrado en la mansión (cosa que había hecho uno de aquellos apestosos carroñeros). Puesto que se trataba de un muggle, Hermione, como buena conocedora de las leyes del mundo donde nació, instó a Harry a que contratara a un abogado que pudiera defenderle bajo las leyes de los muggles.

Pese a la fama de poca moralidad de estos profesionales, les costó que uno de ellos aceptara el caso. Al final encontraron a un muggle, conocedor del mundo mágico porque su hija había recibido la carta de Hogwarts hacía apenas dos años. La niña había sido sorteada en Slytherin y el hombre vio en ese juicio una oportunidad para luchar contra los prejuicios que sufría su hija, tanto los que la guerra había sembrado contra su casa, como los que se encontraba la chica por haber nacido de padres muggles.

El abogado, silenciado por el Estatuto del Secreto de los Magos, no pudo reclamar un juicio totalmente muggle, pero requirió el derecho de defenderle ante el Wizengamot bajo las leyes de la víctima que habían encontrado. Hermione les había asegurado que en el mundo no mágico, un asesinato se castigaba con una condena de veinte años y esa pena se podía reducir por buena conducta.

Lucius ya llevaba quince años en aquel lugar horrible y no había dado más problemas que volver un poco locos a los guardianes, que bajo sus encantos de Veela se desesperaban por cumplir sus deseos.

—Ten fe, Narcisa. El nombre de los Malfoy ha recuperado, si no la influencia, al menos la buena reputación que tenía antaño. Eso será un punto a su favor.

—Sí, gracias a ti, —le agradeció, apretando su mano. Las dos mujeres habían capeado juntas muchos problemas—. Y a Harry. Si el Wizengamot le ha concedido una revisión a Lucius, ha sido por su insistencia.

—Sí, ha puesto mucho empeño en ello. Aunque fuera contraproducente para él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Harry me comentó el otro día que estaba equipando Grimmauld Place de nuevo. Ahora ya empezaba a sentirse cómodo en la mansión, pero cree que Lucius no le querrá aquí.

— ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

— ¿Qué tres Veelas en casa va a ser demasiado? 

—No, —rió Narcisa—, no exactamente. Pensaba en que hay tres Malfoy Veela, pero sólo dos Potter.

—Lucius te tiene a ti.

—Sí, me tiene. Pero ¿le tengo yo a él? Tendré que asegurarme de que se vuelve a tomar la poción inhibidora. No quiero que Harry se vaya, ya es uno más de la familia.

—Por no hablar de que Draco se volvería loco sin él, —bromeó Astoria—. Cada día están más unidos. No sé cómo Harry no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos.

—Porque es un Gryffindor confiado. Y porque él también le quiere, aunque no se dé cuenta. Lo mismo ocurre con Albus. Es Scorpius el que le va todo el día detrás, el que necesita su contacto. Pero si te fijas bien, el pequeño Buss nunca le rechaza, ni siquiera cuando está con sus primos. Los Potter son fieles y leales, gracias a Merlín.

—Sí, no quiero ni pensar lo que sufriría Draco si Harry encontrara una nueva pareja.

—No lo hará. Al menos no hasta que Albus sea mayor. Hablando de parejas… el otro día estuve hablando con Luna. Dice que el hermano de Rolf les visitará la semana que viene. De nuevo, por segunda vez en un mes. ¿Algo que deba saber?

— ¿Importaría? —Preguntó Astoria, inusualmente a la defensiva.

—Ya sabes que no, cariño. Tú ya has sacrificado bastante, te mereces ser feliz.

—Lo soy aquí, Narcisa. Axel sólo es un amigo. Es muy atento y caballeroso, y me gusta sentirme deseada, para qué mentirte. Pero hasta que Scorpius no vaya a Hogwarts no me planteo buscar el amor. Sinceramente, no esperaba encontrarlo tampoco. Axel es especial, tan afable y paciente como su hermano.

— ¡Y no olvides que está tremendo!

—Sí, —admitió, riendo con su suegra—, eso también ayuda. Aunque tú también vas a tener tu propio dios nórdico. La última vez que fui a ver a Lucius estaba arrebatador y eso que aquel sitio desmejora a cualquiera. Espero que Scorpius se parezca a él cuando se haga un hombre. Ni siquiera Draco iguala su belleza.

—Supongo que tiene que ver con que James Potter está muerto. No ha de sufrir por su pareja, como su hijo. Además, siempre ha sabido utilizar bien sus cartas para manipular a la gente. Será difícil amansarlo, después de vivir en aquel lugar salvaje.

—Seguro que no te cuesta nada, —le picó su nuera, sabiendo cómo debería calmar al Veela.

—Oh, no te creas, es ¡agotador! —Las dos rieron, hasta que Narcisa añadió—: Eso si le dejan libre. Están tardando mucho en deliberar.

—Eso es bueno, ya verás…

Astoria le sirvió otro chupito de licor y justo cuando se lo hubo bebido, chisporroteó la chimenea. Las dos mujeres se colocaron ante ella, expectantes. Draco apareció con cara de póker y sin hacer el mínimo comentario. Cuando se apartó para que pasara una segunda persona, las dos pensaron que se trataba de Harry, que había acudido al juicio como testigo, una vez más.

Narcisa no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de su esposo cuando le vio aparecer de entre las llamas, aún sin asear y con las ropas carcelarias, y aun así increíblemente hermoso en su libertad.

Se echó a su cuello, feliz de sentir en el abrazo la misma fuerza y pasión que siempre. La vida a su lado no había sido fácil, pero desde luego había tenido sus compensaciones. No podía esperar a encontrarse a solas con él, en cualquiera de sus alcobas. Quizás debería desestimar esa tradición de dormitorios separados.

—Astoria, —saludó Lucius, después de apartarse de su esposa.

—Iré a buscar a Scorpius, —comentó entonces la mujer—. Está muy nervioso, especialmente hoy que Albus está con su madre.

—Un momento, Tori, —le detuvo Draco—, antes debo avisarte de una cosa, padre. Sobre todo antes de que llegue Harry.

—Oh, ¿va a venir Potter? —Preguntó Lucius con demasiado interés, para el gusto de Draco. Se sentó en el sillón más grande y aceptó la copa que le sirvió Astoria, después de despojarse de la túnica negra que pensaba quemar después—. Debo de agradecerle su testificación.

—Tienes mucho más que agradecerle, —le informó Draco, sentándose frente a él. Las mujeres escogieron el sofá, una al lado de la otra—. No te lo dije antes porque no sabía si estábamos siendo espiados. Harry ha sido el artífice de este nuevo juicio. Y eso no es lo único que debes saber. Potter y su hijo están viviendo en la mansión. ¡Y borra esa sonrisa predadora de tu rostro! —Exigió, celoso de su propio padre.

— ¿No puedo sonreír? Me hace feliz ver que has conseguido usar tu poder para…

—No te confundas, —le interrumpió Draco—. No le he manipulado ni utilizado de ningún modo. Harry está aquí porque se divorció de la comadreja y él y Albus están mejor con nosotros que en Grimmauld Place.

—Esa noticia sí llegó a Azkaban. Todos los guardias barajaban quién atraparía de nuevo al héroe. Quién les pudiera decir que al final lo ha hecho mi hijo.

— ¡No! No es eso… él… él solo está aquí por su hijo. No hay nada entre nosotros, ni lo va a haber, —aseveró, firme pero con tristeza en su voz. Narcisa le hizo un gesto a su marido, para que no hiciera más comentarios. Si dependía de ella, Lucius Malfoy no le causaría más dolor a su hijo—. Lo que importa es que Albus esté cerca de Scorpius. Ellos sí tienen un futuro, juntos.

— ¿Duermen juntos? —Preguntó Lucius, recordando que su nieto aún no tenía ni diez años.

—Sólo duermen, papá, —le avisó Draco, que sabía lo inocentes que eran aún los pequeños. Entonces la chimenea crepitó, y añadió en rápidos susurros—: Harry cree que su herencia Veela viene por parte de Astoria, así que ni una palabra sobre nuestra… condición.

Cuando Harry apareció entre las llamas, se quedó de pie, quieto ante la mirada de los Malfoy. Tantas veces había entrado por allí, como si fuera su casa, y ahora se volvía a sentir un extraño. 

Hasta que se vio envuelto en unos fuertes brazos, que le rodeaban desde mucha más altura de la que estaba acostumbrado.

Solía pensar que si su yo adolescente viajara en el tiempo como lo había hecho con Hermione y le hubiese visto viviendo en la mansión Malfoy, creería haber aterrizado en una realidad alternativa. Si además hubiese llegado en ese justo momento y se hubiera visto a sí mismo en brazos de Lucius Malfoy… ni él sabría qué pensar de aquello. ¿Multijugos?

Estaba tan impresionado que ni siquiera correspondió al abrazo, sus brazos se quedaron laxos a sus costados. En cambio los que le abrazaban estaban muy activos, acariciando suavemente su espalda, su cuello, su pelo…

—Lucius, querido, —prorrumpió Narcisa, viendo la cara congestionada de su hijo—. Ya sabemos que estás muy agradecido, pero estás apabullando a nuestro querido Harry—. Seguidamente apartó ella misma a su esposo, mientras Draco se apresuró a ocupar su lugar.

Esta vez Harry sí le rodeó con sus brazos. Llevaba bastante rato deseando hacerlo, desde que le había visto tenso y angustiado en el juicio. Estaba tan acostumbrado a aplacarle que ya casi era una necesidad para él también, notar cómo su cuerpo se relajaba bajo su contacto, disolviendo toda tensión.

Lucius volvió a sentarse en el sillón, con su mujer sobre él, sentada en el reposabrazos. Mientras observaba a su hijo con Potter, entendió que en realidad Draco no se lo había contado todo. Entre ellos había una familiaridad y una cercanía que no se conseguía simplemente conviviendo. Con sus sentidos de Veela activados y aumentados por la necesidad que había tenido de ellos, pudo ver claramente que allí había afecto, amor incluso, se atrevería a decir. Por ambas partes.

—Voy a buscar a Scorpius, —comentó Astoria, provocando que el abrazo se deshiciera. Sonrió a su esposo y salió del comedor, preocupada por su hijo, que además de llevar dos días sin Albus tenía que enfrentarse a la llegada de su abuelo, del que no había oído cosas muy buenas, precisamente.

—Bienvenido a casa, —le dijo Harry a Lucius, después de sentarse en el sofá que tenía en frente. Draco no perdió tiempo en hacerlo también a su lado.

—Creo que la bienvenida debería dártela yo, —le respondió el hombre, sugerentemente.

—Yo… bueno, —titubeó Harry—… es algo temporal.

—Dijiste que te quedarías como mínimo hasta que Albus fuera a Hogwarts, —le reclamó Draco, obviamente alarmado.

—Bueno… quedamos que el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Por suerte, antes de que su padre delatara lo necesario que era Harry para él, Scorpius entró en el comedor delante de su madre, reclamando la atención de todos. Estaba muy nervioso, no esperaba que su abuelo fuera a ser liberado tan pronto, y la verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de conocerle. Ya era mayor para saber que MiLuna no siempre veía las cosas como eran en realidad y a él le parecía que atacar y secuestrar no eran cosas buenas, por mucho que ella le quitara importancia. Seguro que la llegada de su abuelo cambiaría las cosas con su medipediatra, y lo que era peor, con su Buss. Y a él no le gustaban los cambios, excepto cuando eran para que Buss pasara más rato con él, como cuando fue a vivir a su casa.

Había pensado correr hasta el sofá y sentarse entre su padre y Harry, pero eso fue hasta que vio a su abuelo sentado en el sillón grande, junto a la abuela. Era como mirarse en un espejo de edad. Si la gente decía que se parecía a su padre, era porque no habían visto a su abuelo. De pronto ya no se sintió tan inquieto. Lucius Malfoy no parecía malo para nada. Al revés, parecía un señor muy elegante y guapo. Y cuando le sonrió, supo que también era bueno, tenía que serlo, con esa cara tan gentil. Decidió acercarse a él, y con cada paso que daba, lo veía más guapo y simpático.

Draco, que también estaba observando el cambio físico que estaba experimentando su padre al ver a su nieto, se alarmó al notar cómo Harry se tensaba a su lado. No podía permitir que, después de un año de contenerse, su padre delatara la naturaleza de la familia.

—Harry, —susurró, llamando su atención—. Harry, por favor. Creo que deberías ir a buscar a Albus. Scorpius va a necesitarle. Luna me lo dijo, pero como no esperaba que papá fuera liberado en el mismo juicio…

Una mano sobre la suya le detuvo. Y le tranquilizó inmediatamente. Esos ojos verdes que podían encenderle con solo una mirada, le transmitieron la calma que necesitaba. Por supuesto que iría, ¿no cumplía siempre con todos sus deseos? Si se atreviera a pedirle lo que realmente ansiaba de él…

—Iré a buscar a Albus, —se disculpó Harry, poniéndose en pie.

Ni abuelo ni nieto le hicieron el menor caso, los dos estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose fijamente, como si estuvieran utilizando legeremancia. Harry se extrañó mucho, porque Scorpius siempre estaba atento a él, especialmente porque acababa de nombrar a su Buss. De todos modos se marchó en busca de su hijo, cuando Draco le dio un empujón en su costado. Merlín, le seguía doliendo esa zona, por muchas cremas que Luna le hubiese dado.

Una vez Harry hubo salido, Lucius abrazó al fin a su nieto. Se había contenido en deferencia a la pareja de su hijo. Porque era evidente que lo era, por mucho que Draco lo negara. Y si hubiera podido comprobarlo, habría jurado que ese respingo que el héroe había dado al rozarle su hijo, se debía a una marca de posesión.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Astoria a Draco, sentándose a su lado. Cuando éste asintió, añadió en susurros—: No lo estás, estás celoso.

— ¿De mi padre? —Exclamó, tan fuerte que su madre se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, de tu padre, —contestó Tori, de nuevo en voz baja—. Y sabes por qué.

Draco no lo negó, porque de hecho no podía separar su vista de su progenitor y su progenie. Los dos parecían estar conectados por un tipo de fuerza no natural, que les estaba uniendo como él no lo había estado nunca, ni con uno ni con el otro. Y sabía por qué era, como había dicho su esposa. De algún modo los dos habían abrazado su herencia, aunque cada uno a su modo. Lucius la utilizaba para manipular a la gente y Scorpius únicamente la usaba con su Buss, inconscientemente, resplandeciendo de felicidad cuando estaba junto a él.

—Pues ya sabes qué debes hacer, Draco, —sugirió Astoria. Le dio un beso en su mejilla y comentó ya a clara voz—. Me voy a casa de Luna, Axel me ha invitado a comer, —comentó casualmente. Luego añadió sólo para su esposo—: Comienza a solicitar los papeles del divorcio. Y yo de ti empezaría a cortejar a Harry, no sea que su jefe se te adelante, —dijo con picardía.

Sabía que Draco ya no veía a su pareja como algo inalcanzable. A fuerza de tocarle cada día, de conocerle, de convivir con él, la idea de poseerlo empezaba a serle asequible, por mucho que lo siguiera negando. Tan sólo hacía falta ver cómo reaccionaba con solo escuchar el nombre de Conrad Thomson, del que Harry hablaba continuamente, siempre con un afecto que le molestaba y le enfurecía.

Astoria salió por la red Flú tras besar a su suegra. No se atrevió a interrumpir el dulce reencuentro de su hijo con su abuelo, de todas maneras, lo vería esta tarde, y además Albus estaba a punto de llegar.

De hecho se fue más preocupada por Draco, que se había quedado pálido y paralizado en el sofá. Pero ya le había dedicado muchos años a su esposo, ahora le tocaba a ella buscarse su propia felicidad. Todo lo que podía hacer era sembrar la esperanza y esperar que Harry le correspondiera algún día.


	6. Chapter 6

El andén nueve y tres cuartos era un bullicio de gente, el primero de septiembre del año 2017.

Entre carros, niños y padres, Scorpius trataba de encontrar a Albus, agarrado fuertemente a las manos de Harry y de su padre.

— ¡Allí está! —Gritó, al ver un torrente de cabezas pelirrojas—. ¡Buss! ¡Buss! —Le llamó, soltándose las manos para agitarlas en el aire.

Albus había pasado el final de las vacaciones en casa de su abuela. Llevaba una semana sin verle y apenas había podido dormir de los nervios.

Harry, notando su inquietud, le hizo un gesto a Ginny para que se acercara a ellos. Él no pensaba acercarse a los Weasley, aunque sólo fuera porque Ron estaba allí para acompañar a Rose. Después de llevar cuatro años viviendo con los Malfoy, su amigo aún creía que se había equivocado con ellos, que acabarían aprovechándose de él. En cambio, la relación con su ex había mejorado tanto, que ahora eran más amigos que cuando estaban casados. Cosa que exasperaba a Draco, que temía que algún día volviera con ella.

— ¡Scorp! —Exclamó Albus, corriendo al ver a su amigo.

Se lanzó en sus brazos, tan efusivo y cariñoso como su abuela. Scorpius estaba en el cielo. La gente que pasaba se les quedaba mirando, y muchos niños (que habían sido compañeros suyos en el colegio del Ministerio), les contaban a sus padres que eran Malfoy y Potter; los inseparables. Su leyenda en la escuela había opacado incluso a la de sus padres, que para esa generación quedaba ya demasiado lejos.

— ¡Papá! —Albus se abrazó también a su padre, aunque a él lo había visto en una visita que éste había hecho en la Madriguera, cuando no estaba su tío Ron. Luego le dio un beso a Draco y se lanzó a los brazos de Astoria, a la que quería tanto como a su propia madre. Al fin y al cabo, la había visto más, incluso cuando aún no vivían juntos—. ¿Y los abuelos? —Preguntó, refiriéndose a los de Scorpius.

Desde que Lucius había regresado a casa, no sólo se había ganado el corazón de su nieto. Albus le adoraba, inconsciente de que también a él le unía la maldición en su sangre Veela, igual que a Draco, al que quería casi tanto como a su padre. Pero con el papá de Scorpius sentía una distancia, un alejamiento emocional, que no tenía con Lucius.

De hecho, el nuevamente cabeza de los Malfoy era un hombre nuevo. En lugar de recuperar viejas influencias y costumbres, había decidido hacer nuevos contactos, tan provechosos o más que los antiguos; y estos no le costaban ni un galeón. Claro que había tenido que convencer a Narcisa de que no quería volver a tomarse la poción inhibidora. Pero su complacida esposa estaba muy satisfecha con los beneficios que obtenía a cambio de aguantar los inconvenientes de convivir con un Veela, sin ser su pareja destinada.

—Tu abuelo está haciendo campaña, —comentó Axel—. La abuela Narcisa ya tiene cara de aburrida —añadió. Los niños rieron, sabiendo que no hablaba en serio. Luego Albus tiró de Scorpius hasta que se lo llevó hacia el grupo de pelirrojos, para que saludara a sus primos.

El novio de Astoria ya era uno más en la familia, después de tres años de cortejo. El guapo escandinavo había dejado su trabajo, su país y a parte de su familia para venir a vivir con su hermano Rolf, aunque evidentemente lo había hecho para estar más cerca de aquella bella mujer; educada, considerada y entregada a los suyos. Al principio le había costado entender la relación que la unía a Draco, pero después de pasar tiempo en la mansión, había comprendido que entre ellos no había más que cariño y respeto. A pesar de que Astoria llevaba ya cuatro años divorciada, habían decidido esperar a que los chicos estuvieran en Hogwarts, para oficializar su relación. Aunque de hecho Axel pasaba tanto tiempo en la mansión que los chicos ya se habían acostumbrado a él y sabían perfectamente que era el novio de la mamá de Scorpius.

—Por favor, no le des más alas, —le pidió Draco a Axel, siguiendo la broma que cada vez tenía tintes de ser más cierta—, si consigue una plaza en el Wizengamot, no habrá quien le pare.

—Pues yo de ti me iría haciendo a la idea de ser el hijo del primer Ministro, —comentó Harry, que conocía bien la obcecación del hombre cuando tenía una meta. Y la verdad, teniendo en cuenta las decisiones que había tomado en el pasado, una carrera política era un juego de niños en sus manos.

Cuando Ginny llegó hasta el grupo, todos se estaban riendo. Besó a Harry en la mejilla (provocando que Draco frunciera el labio superior) y saludó cordialmente a los Malfoy. Ella no visitaba la mansión, pero se había hecho a la idea mucho más rápido que su hermano. Claro que había comprendido que esa situación le era muy favorable. Ella seguía teniendo la vida con la que siempre había soñado, aprovechando al máximo sus años de vida profesional como jugadora de Quidditch, y con la ventaja de que Harry ya no le reclamaba sus ausencias, porque tanto él como su hijo estaban bien acompañados con aquella familia. Había llegado a tener suficiente confianza con Astoria como para no tener celos de ella, que se había convertido en una madre suplente para Albus. Con el único que seguía sintiéndose incómoda era con Draco, que parecía no perdonarle aquel tortazo, en el séptimo cumpleaños de los niños. Debía de ser eso, porque Ginny no podía pensar en qué otra razón tenía Malfoy para mirarle de aquel modo, como si aún fuera un enemigo, cuando hacía tiempo que ya no estaba en su contra.

—Albus estaba muy nervioso, —comentó, tanto para Harry como para Astoria—, hace rato que nos metía prisa por venir.

—Scorpius ni siquiera ha desayunado, —respondió Astoria—, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando está unos días sin él.

—Ya, pero creo que esta vez se trata de otra cosa, —dijo Ginny, ahora mirando a Harry—. Creo que es por el sorteo. Sus primos le han estado picando con Gryffindor y al final se ha enfadado tanto que no ha querido venir con ellos, y eso que le encanta el coche muggle de papá. Es por Scorpius. No quiere separarse de él.

—Pero tampoco quiere ir a Slytherin, —dijo Draco bruscamente, llegando a la misma conclusión a la que había llegado Harry. Después de años conviviendo con ellos, se pasaba una semana en la “madriguera” de las comadrejas y ya le parecía que ser un Slytherin era malo.

—Hablaré con él, —comentó suavemente Harry, contestando a Ginny pero mirando hacia Draco, reprimiéndose las ganas de pasarle un brazo por el hombro.

Su ex esposa se fue con él, para avisar a Albus y que Harry no tuviera que acercarse demasiado a Ron. No sería la primera vez que se pusieran a discutir y no era momento ni el lugar para montar escándalos. Scorpius entendió que padre e hijo querían estar solos, así que se fue hacia donde estaba su familia, aunque se giraba cada dos pasos para comprobar que su Buss estaba allí al fin.

— ¿Qué te pasa Al? —Le preguntó Harry directamente, agachándose un poco para ponerse a su altura—. Tu madre me ha dicho que estás nervioso. ¿Se trata del sorteo? ¿No quieres ir a Slytherin pero tampoco separarte de Scorp?

Albus negó con la cabeza, mirando al suelo. Su padre le tomó por la barbilla y levantó su rostro, como hacía desde pequeño. Antes de contestarle, miró hacia donde le esperaba su amigo.

—No es eso. Es todo lo contrario. Tengo miedo de ir a Gryffindor, —reveló, acongojado.

—¿Te han amenazado tus primos? ¿Se trata de Louis otra vez?

—No. Es que no quiero separarme de Scorp, —confesó, con los ojos húmedos, a duras penas conteniendo las lágrimas.

Harry se apiadó de él. Siempre había creído que el Veela era el débil de esa extraña relación, por la dependencia física que tenía con su hijo. Ahora entendía que Albus también sufría su parte. Scorpius era tremendamente bello y atractivo; si no era más popular era por su conocida agresividad, al defender lo que creía suyo. Cuando alcanzase la pubertad, su hermosura llamaría mucho la atención. Empezaba a compadecer a su hijo. Sin saber por qué, su mirada también voló hacia el grupo de Slytherin con los que convivían, pero en lugar de mirar a Scorpius, sus ojos se quedaron mirando a Draco.

—Papá, tengo que subir al tren.

—Sí. Solo un momento. Si realmente deseas estar con Scorp, lo único que debes hacer es pedírselo al sombrero. A mí me funcionó, así que tú también puedes hablar con él y convencerle de que te ponga en Slytherin, o donde esté Scorpius.

Los ojos de Albus se iluminaron y se lanzó en los brazos de su padre sin importarle que los demás niños lo vieran. Después de todo era el hijo de Harry Potter, el hombre que más molaba del mundo. Bueno, seguido de los abuelos; cada uno a su manera.

—Gracias papá, —dijo emocionado, antes de ir corriendo hacia Scorpius y cogerle de la mano.

Después de las despedidas, los adultos se quedaron observándoles cuando se asomaron por la ventanilla. Se quedaron en un mismo compartimiento con Rose, lo que fue un poco violento cuando Ron se acercó a ellos.

Molly, que ya estaba llorando, se colocó entre Harry y su hijo menor y los agarró a los por el cuello.

—Espero que esos dos pequeñajos no os den tantos disgustos como me disteis vosotros dos, —comentó, emocionada.

Obviamente, estaba intentando una reconciliación, por enésima vez. Hermione, que estaba al otro lado de Ron, pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de Harry, cerrando el círculo.

—Y eso que yo hice lo que pude para que no se metieran en líos, —añadió, sabiendo que sólo el recordar aquella época podría reconciliar a los que habían sido mejores amigos.

Harry rio y la tomó por la cintura, apretándola contra él. A ella también la echaba de menos, aunque la veía de vez en cuando, siempre a espaldas del cabezota de su marido.

— ¡La que habla! ¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea en primero de buscar en la… biblioteca en Navidad? ¿Y en segundo, cuando hicimos la multijugos para… —Ron se detuvo en ese momento, al recordar para qué hicieron aquella poción.

Molly se apartó entonces, sabiendo que era un momento clave. Luego ya le sonsacaría a su hijo qué era aquello de hacer una poción tan peligrosa con sólo doce años.

Harry, en lugar de apartarse como habría hecho en otras circunstancias, tomó el lugar de Molly y le pasó a su amigo un brazo por el hombro. Puede que fuera porque estaba turbado por la marcha de su único hijo, o quizás porque Ron no lo había dicho despectivamente, sino solamente constatando un hecho, que estuvieran como estuvieran las cosas en esos momentos, había ocurrido.

—Oh, —volvió a exclamar Hermione, recordando la reconciliación después de la primera prueba del torneo de los Tres Magos. Apretó su abrazo con fuerza y luego se apartó, dejándolos solos. A Harry ya lo había ido viendo, aunque esperaba verlo ahora más. A su marido ya le abrazaría después. Ese momento era de ellos, de los dos, y fue emocionante verles juntos de nuevo, aunque sus caras estuvieran ocultas, la cabeza de Ron sobre la de Harry y la de este en su cuello.

Draco hervía de celos. Era como una pesadilla, que no había esperado presenciar. Cada vez que el auror volvía de la Madriguera, temía que le contase que se había reconciliado con la comadreja y ahora tenía encima que sufrirlo en persona. Estaba reviviendo la antigua pesadilla en que el pelirrojo le apartaba de su Harry, como de niños, sólo que ahora peor porque no podía seguir negándoselo a sí mismo: ¡Harry Potter era suyo, maldita sea!

El Expreso silbó, llamando la atención de los adultos. Los niños, ajenos a lo que había ocurrido en el andén, saludaron a sus padres a través del cristal, emocionados y un poco nerviosos.

Harry y Ron se miraron y asintieron antes de dirigir su atención hacia los chicos. Ya habría tiempo para hablar, ahora que el primer paso estaba dado.

Hermione se abrazó a su marido y le dio un beso como recompensa.

Harry, de entre todos los presentes, buscó a Draco con la mirada y se acercó a él en cuanto lo divisó. Esta vez fueron sus hombros los que rodeó con su fuerte brazo. Aunque ese gesto calmó al rubio, no era lo que había pretendido al hacerlo, ignorante de lo que había sufrido al verle abrazado al pelirrojo. Al revés, estaba tan abrumado por la partida de Albus y la súbita reconciliación con Ron, que por una vez era él el que necesitaba de su contacto.

Astoria, abrazada a su vez por Axel, intercambió una alentadora mirada con su ex esposo.

Diecinueve años después, las cosas empezaban a arreglarse de verdad.

**********************************

Cuando Harry vio la lechuza de su hijo en su despacho, al final de esa jornada, supo que algo no había ido bien. Se había quedado hasta tarde para redactar un informe de Conrad y no quería irse sin acabarlo. El hombre había preferido quedarse como su compañero a seguir ascendiendo, y ese detalle le hacía querer compensarle del mismo modo, ayudándole como siempre había hecho el sénior por él.

Pero antes estaba la familia.

Como había sospechado, no se trataba de una buena noticia. Albus era un Gryffindor. En otras circunstancias se habría sentido muy contento y orgulloso, pero no cuando su hijo estaba visiblemente afectado. Le comentaba en pocas y alteradas palabras que el sombrero no había querido hablar con él, que apenas había rozado su cabeza cuando ya le había enviado a la casa de los leones. Scorpius se había quedado pálido y a duras penas había podido hablar con él, cuando se había acabado el banquete.

Eso era malo, muy malo. No podía decir que no hubiese previsto la eventualidad, aunque esperaba que no se hubiese producido. Después de años de compartir incluso la cama, temía cuán afectado podía estar Scorpius.

Como buen auror, sopesó la situación y decidió guardar su as en la manga hasta haber hablado con Draco. A lo mejor en casa tenían alguna novedad, así que allí se dirigió sin más.

— ¡Harry!

Astoria le recibió aliviada. Delante de la chimenea había lo que parecía un comité de emergencia; junto a ella estaban Narcisa y Lucius, y Axel también, aunque apartado a un lado.

—Albus me ha enviado una carta. ¿Dónde está Draco?

—En Hogwarts, —contestó Lucius, confirmando sus sospechas. Parecía peor de lo que había imaginado, si Draco había ido en persona—. El director Hambledon le ha convocado. Parece que Scorpius ha tenido un ataque de pánico.

Harry asintió. Él mismo había presenciado uno, cuando el niño tenía cinco años. Albus se había perdido entre los juncos del estanque de los Weasley y Scorpius lo había sentido con su instinto de protección Veela. Fue más fácil consolar al pobre Al, cuando lo encontraron, que a Scorp.

—Será mejor que vaya yo también, —comentó Harry, que por su trabajo de auror ya conocía a Quincey Hambledon. Era buen hombre, pero como muchos otros magos de su generación, no había olvidado la guerra de la que él mismo, que había participado y perdido más que ellos, ya no se acordaba. Sabiendo que quizás ya era hora de jugar sus propias cartas, decidió ir bien equipado—. Voy a cambiarme primero, —se excusó.

Corrió a sus habitaciones y además de cambiarse de túnica, se llevó su capa, sabiendo que la necesitaría si pretendía ser discreto.

Cuando regresó a la salita, se encontró con que Draco ya había vuelto. Y no de muy buen humor.

— ¡No me ha dejado verle! —Exclamó, indignado—. Dice que si todos los padres fueran a visitar a sus hijos heridos, la enfermería sería peor que el callejón Diagon a finales de agosto. No he querido delatar a Scorpius y su… herencia, porque de todos modos sé que el hombre no me dejaría.

—Draco, —le detuvo Harry. Además de verbalmente, le acarició la nuca con su mano, pasando a través de su más largo cabello—. Vamos los dos.

—No. No quiero que arriesgues tu…

—Draco, —repitió de nuevo, ahora en modo auror—, confía en mí.

Como no había nadie en el mundo en quien Draco confiara más (exceptuando quizás a su madre), asintió sin quejarse más y siguió a Harry hasta la chimenea. Tras él, cogió un puñado de polvos Flú y repitió sus palabras de localización—: Enfermería del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

**********************************

Para sorpresa de Draco, Harry no estaba solo cuando aterrizó en la chimenea de la enfermería.

— ¡Luna! ¿Luna? ¡Oh, por el amor a Merlín! ¿Trabajas en Hogwarts? ¿Eres la maldita nueva Pomfrey?

Esta vez ni siquiera le preguntó por qué no se lo había dicho. Ya la conocía suficiente como para pedirle explicaciones de sus actos o decisiones. Además, que estuviese allí, al cargo, era extremadamente conveniente para Scorpius. No únicamente en ese momento, seguro que habría varias ocasiones en los siguiente siete años en que su hijo la necesitaría cerca, si es que la mujer se quedaba quieta el tiempo suficiente.

—Sí, soy la nueva Poppy, pero puedes llamarme MiLuna, —comentó, entrañable—. Ven, vamos a ver a Scorpius.

—Tú sabías esto, —le dijo Draco a Harry, mientras los dos seguían a la mujer a través de la hilera de camas de hospital.

—Sí, —respondió, riendo—, hasta les ayudé con la mudanza. Rolf y los gemelos están en Hogsmeade, en la casa que tiene Xenophilius. Luna quería que fuera una sorpresa para los chicos.

— ¿Y yo? ¿Yo también soy un niño?

—Creo que ella te considera así. Y yo también, —bromeó, agarrándole de la cintura para atraerle a él y poder revolver su pelo con cariño. Draco pensó que valía la pena dejarse humillar si la burla venía con aquel delicioso contacto.

—Aquí está el enfermo, —presentó Luna, al llegar a la cama donde descansaba Scorpius—. Mi primer paciente, realmente mi trabajo no ha cambiado mucho. He tenido que sedarle, pero ahora que estás aquí, y sobre todo que lo está Harry, creo que podré despertarle sin que se descontrole.

Draco tomó la mano de su hijo y el auror rodeó la cama para hacer lo mismo al otro lado. Luna musitó entonces un hechizo con su voz cristalina y realizó un ligero movimiento de su varita sobre el niño, que inmediatamente después abrió los ojos.

—Papá, —le llamó, soñoliento—. ¡Harry! —Exclamó, más despierto. En seguida se lanzó a sus brazos, buscando en su contacto un sustituto del que realmente necesitaba—. Lo siento.

—Sssh, está bien, no ha pasado nada, —comentó Harry, abrazándolo. Miró fijamente a Draco, intentando transmitirle lo que pensaba. Lo habían hablado ya muchas veces; el auror era partidario de decirles la verdad a los chicos, creía que ya tenían edad para contárselo todo. Claro que el Veela no podía permitir eso, porque él mismo tenía sus propios secretos que ocultar.

— ¿Dónde está Buss? —Preguntó el pequeño, empezando a ponerse visiblemente nervioso.

—Puffskein, tómate esta poción, —le ofreció Luna, llevando una redoma a sus labios—. Así, muy bien. Ahora descansa un poquito con Harry, que ha venido a verte sólo a ti. Es un secreto, ¿eh?

El niño pareció calmarse y Draco no supo si era por el rápido efecto de la poción, o por el comentario de la medipediatra. De todos modos le dirigió una agradecida mirada, antes de que la mujer se apartara de la cama, para vigilar si alguien venía a la enfermería. Cuando se giró para mirar a Harry, comprobó que el hombre le estaba mirando con expectación. Sabía lo que quería, pero aún no podía explicarle a su hijo que estaba atado a Albus, no quería que pasase por la incertidumbre que él estaba sufriendo. Negó con la cabeza y el auror pareció enojarse. Respetaría su decisión, eso lo sabía, pero posiblemente no se acercaría a él en unos cuantos días. La sola idea le escoció en el pecho.

—Scorpius, —dijo Harry entonces, sentándose en el borde de su cama, justo a su lado—, tengo una cosa para ti. Pensaba dársela a Albus en tercero, cuando fuera mayor, pero creo que puedo confiar en ti. ¿Serás responsable, lo cuidarás y harás buen uso de él?

El niño asintió, muy serio y con los ojos bien alertas. Draco también movió la cabeza, totalmente fascinado con la propuesta. ¿Potter iba a darle algo a su hijo que había guardado para el suyo? ¿Qué sería? Seguramente no su capa de invisibilidad, de la que habían hablado largo y tendido en noches de whisky de fuego frente a la chimenea encendida…

No, lo que Harry sacó del interior de su túnica era un pergamino. Draco casi se sintió decepcionado. Casi, porque entonces el auror apuntó al papel con su varita y murmuró un juramento sobre sus malas intenciones, y… algo maravilloso sucedió. Los ojos de Scorpius se iluminaron al leer, toda tristeza borrada de ellos.

— ¿El mapa del merodeador? —Preguntó Draco—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un invento de Sortilegios Weasley?

Harry le dirigió una mirada asesina y le ignoró completamente, volviendo a observar la encantadora expresión de maravilla de Scorpius.

— ¿Quiénes son? —Preguntó el pequeño, señalando los nombres que se habían escrito en el pergamino, como si hubieran sido rubricados con tinta mágica—. ¿Los que crearon el mapa?

—Sí —asintió Harry, con los ojos llorosos. Había imaginado cientos de veces cómo sería ese momento, aunque había pensado que sería con Albus. Pero Scorpius también era muy importante para él, y el pequeño sí estaba valorando lo importante que era ese regalo, al contrario que su insensible padre—. Lunático. Remus Lupin. Era el padre de Teddy. —Draco se puso en alerta, no tan sólo por el nombre, si no por el tono con que fue pronunciado. Se había equivocado, ese mapa era algo más que un artículo de broma, y a juzgar por la humedad en los ojos de Harry, tenía un significado especialmente emotivo para él—. Colagusano. Peter Pettigrew, —aunque esta vez no dijo nada más, Draco no pudo evitar temblar y más cuando cruzó su mirada con Potter. ¿Qué demonios era aquel artilugio que estaba poniendo en manos de su hijo? — Canuto, —siguió, señalando el nombre con cariño—. Sirius Black. Mi padrino. Era el primo de tu abuelita, ¿sabes? —Esto último lo dijo ya con la voz ronca. Draco se moría por abrazarle, y eso hizo. Rodeó la cama con calma (para no estropear el momento), y se colocó a espaldas del auror, dejando que se apoyara contra su pecho—. Cornamenta, —murmuró, la voz totalmente forzada. Ya no podía contener las lágrimas, que se limpió con la manga de su túnica. Draco alcanzó luego la mano y se aferró a esa tela húmeda, conteniendo en ella las ganas de limpiarle el rostro con sus propias manos—. James Potter. Mi padre, —terminó, y aunque ya tenía la voz totalmente quebrada, se podía notar el inmenso orgullo que sentía al decirlo.

Hacía años que vivían juntos, Draco sabía que Harry le tenía un cariño muy especial a Scorpius, pero entregarle eso era… excesivo. Sabía las pocas cosas que tenía de sus padres, así que podía entender el enorme regalo que le estaba haciendo a su hijo. Y aún no había visto nada. Cuando Harry desplegó el pergamino con manos temblorosas, no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Es… ¡Es Hogwarts! —Exclamó, exaltado. Empujó a Harry para hacerse un sitio entre él (que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, contra el cabezal y la mesita de noche). Eso le hizo gracia al auror, aliviando el nudo que tenía en la garganta—. Mira, esto es el comedor… la sala de Slytherin… ¡la enfermería! ¿Pero qué son estas letras? Oh, por Merlín, —musitó maravillado, cuando vio que unas palabras se movían—. ¡Es Luna! Entonces estos nombres… ¡Somos nosotros!

Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante maravilla en el rostro de Draco. Desahogó la congoja que había sentido antes volviendo a llorar, aunque ahora era de risa. Malfoy, el Malfoy pedante e insoportable de su infancia, le estaba mirando con los ojos como platos, seguramente rememorando todo lo que podría haber hecho él con ese mapa en sus años de escuela.

— ¿Ya lo tenías cuando estudiábamos nosotros? —Harry asintió—. ¡Será posible! ¿Qué hacías con él? ¿Me espiabas? —Preguntó, sin poder evitarlo. Era en lo primero que había pensado, no en las aventuras que había corrido junto a sus amigos, sino en Harry, solo, buscando su nombre… quizás de noche, en la cama.

—Sí, —asintió el Gryffindor, mirándole a los ojos, desde muy cerca—. Sobre todo en sexto año, —confesó, recordando lo obsesionado que había estado con perseguirle.

Lo dijo con un tono tan arrepentido, que Draco no pudo evitar echarse a sus brazos. Harry le estrechó con ellos, buscando él también su propio consuelo. Estaba resultando un primero de septiembre muy emotivo y empezaba a sentir el cansancio del día. Pasaron un delicioso rato respirando el conocido aroma del otro, hasta que en el silencio sepulcral de la enfermería escucharon cómo la respiración de Scorpius se aceleraba.

No les hizo falta preguntarle qué le ocurría. Después de buscar sin descanso entre todos aquellos nombres, al final había dado con el de su Buss, sin saber siquiera dónde estaba la sala común de los Gryffindor.

Harry, que siempre se enternecía al ver cómo Scorp necesitaba a su hijo, le sacudió el pelo y le dejó su lugar a Draco, al que apretó el hombro al salir para buscar a Luna.

El dedo de Scorpius se había quedado sobre el nombre de Albus, como si le acariciara. Draco comprendió entonces que quizás Harry tenía razón; ya era hora de que su hijo conociera la verdad sobre su pareja.

—Quieres mucho a Albus, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó, con el dulce tono de voz que utilizaba solo en esos momentos de soledad para los dos. Su hijo separó un momento la vista del nombre de su Buss, para mirar a su padre como si le hubiera preguntado si el sol saldría al día siguiente—. Hijo… ¿recuerdas lo que Luna te contó sobre tu herencia Veela?

—Sí. Lo de afectar a los demás, como el abuelo, —comentó con pocas ganas. Prefería mirar el nombre de su Buss en el mapa.

—No, no se trata de eso. Se trata de Albus, —esas palabras sí despertaron el interés del niño—. El ser Veela te hace más sensible a los sentimientos. Eres más receptivo, por eso te afectan más las cosas.

—No me afectan, —reivindicó, enfadado. No le gustaba que le trataran como si estuviera enfermo, sobre todo delante de su Buss. Se podía dar cuenta de que no era “normal”, y si no aceptaba lo que era… no podía ni pensar en ello.

—Te afectan cuando se trata de Albus Severus. Eso es lo que pretendo decirte, hijo. Tu sangre Veela es lo que te ata a él de ese modo, desde siempre. Porque es tu pareja destinada, —soltó de una vez, esperando no traumatizar al niño.

— ¿Mi pareja? —Preguntó, no todo lo abochornado que un niño de once años debería, al hablar de estos temas—. ¿Como tú y mamá?

—Mmmm… mejor como mamá y Axel, —aclaró. Luego añadió—: O como Luna y Rolf.

— ¡Guau! Como Luna y Rolf… —repitió, impresionado. Ellos dos sí que eran una buena pareja. Siempre estaban tocándose y dándose besos. Él quería tocar y besar a Albus, como había hecho desde que tenía memoria—. Mola.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. Había pensado que para su hijo sería una conmoción la noticia, y se la había tomado tan bien como se tomó en su día la de su herencia. Quizás era mejor así, porque (aunque esperaba que no), sabía que llegaría el día en que las cosas no serían tan fáciles para él.

— ¡No está! ¡Mi Buss no está! —gritó Scorpius alarmado, buscando entre los nombres de la sala común.

—Habrá ido al baño, o a su habitación, —intentó calmarle Draco, ayudándole a buscar el nombre.

Los dos revisaron toda la zona sin éxito. Scorpius se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, haciendo que Draco se replanteara si aquél había sido un regalo adecuado, después de todo. Eso le hizo pensar en Harry y buscó su nombre en la enfermería. También sin éxito; Luna parecía estar sola. No se lo comentó a su hijo, para no ponerle más nervioso. Además, tenía una ligera sospecha de dónde podía estar el dichoso auror en esos momentos. ¿Se habría atrevido a ir a buscar a su hijo? Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Ese hombre y sus locuras… claro que ahora le gustaban más que cuando era pequeño y no las hacía por él.

— ¿Lo has encontrado? ¿Eh? —Preguntó su hijo ansioso, al haber notado su sonrisa.

Draco asintió. Sí, lo había hecho, ahora que había sabido dónde mirar.

— ¡Buss! —Gritó Scorpius al ver su nombre al lado del de Harry—. ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Va a venir? ¿Va a venir a verme, papá? —Preguntó ansioso, al ver que se iban acercando por el pasillo que daba a la enfermería.

Efectivamente, los nombres cada vez estaban más cerca de los suyos. Se pararon un momento donde estaba el de Luna y luego siguieron moviéndose hacia donde estaban ellos. Justo delante de los suyos.

Pero desde la cama no se veía a nadie.

De pronto los Potter se hicieron visibles como si se hubieran aparecido, aunque Draco (que conocía la existencia de la capa), se percató de la tela que caía tras ellos.

A Scorpius le faltó tiempo para bajarse de la cama y lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo. Ahora que sabía que era tan “suyo” como siempre había querido, le plantó sin dudar un beso en los labios, como hacía años que no se daban. De hecho desde que Ron le había dicho a Albus que ya era muy mayor para darle esa clase de besos a su prima Rose, y eso que aún tenían cuatro años.

Harry miró a Draco, intuyendo que después de todo, sí se había decidido a dar algunas explicaciones a su hijo. Este le sonrió, confirmando sus sospechas.

Albus Severus, el único ajeno a su propio futuro, se dejó besar sin darle mayor importancia. Sí, hacía años que no juntaban sus labios, pero tampoco era muy diferente de dormir juntos, o de cogerse la mano y abrazarse. Su relación siempre había sido mucho más táctil y cercana que la de los demás niños y eso, siendo un chico alegre y seguro de sí mismo, más que molestarle le gustaba. Su Scorpius era diferente y él que le conocía desde su nacimiento, no lo quería de otro modo. Y había estado tan preocupado por su amigo, después de ver cómo había reaccionado a su sorteo, que el alivio que sentía le hacía sentir completamente eufórico.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó, aún abrazado a él.

—Ahora sí, —contestó Scorpius, realmente recuperado—. ¿Te quedas a dormir?

—Sí, —dijo rápidamente Albus.

—No, —corrigió Harry—. Ya nos estamos arriesgando demasiado, para ser el primer día. Y no quiero que Luna tenga problemas por nuestra culpa. Además, aunque la señora gorda me ha cubierto, sus compañeros le echarán en falta pronto, así que un rato más y te acompaño de nuevo a la torre.

Los chicos refunfuñaron un poco, pero conocían a Harry en modo auror, así que decidieron aprovechar el rato que tenían y se metieron los dos en la cama, aunque Albus aún estaba vestido. Tenían que contarse muchas cosas, cada uno de su casa. Y sobre todo, tenían que hacer planes para compartir todo el tiempo que tuviesen libre.

Draco les dejó solos, y se acercó hacia donde Harry estaba doblando su capa de invisibilidad.

—Así que espiándome con ese mapa, —comentó Draco, sugerentemente—. ¿Crees que está bien que lo tenga Scorpius? Le creo capaz de controlar a Albus todo el día.

—Nada que no hiciera en el colegio. Yo creo que sí le hará bien poder comprobar dónde está.

Ante eso, Draco sólo pudo asentir. Si pudiera, le hubiese respondido que él también estaría más tranquilo con un mapa donde localizarle a cada momento del día, sobre todo cuando se iba a alguna misión. Y que lo miraría sobre todo por las noches, donde hacía tiempo que ya únicamente pensaba en él.


	7. Chapter 7

Los años pasaban, y Scorpius y Albus Severus iban creciendo juntos.

No todo lo juntos que ambos hubieran deseado, pero se habían acostumbrado a compartir su tiempo con sus respectivas Casas. Luna les ayudaba dándoles refugio en la enfermería, donde pasaban muchas tardes con los gemelos, que cuando fueron sorteados tres años después habían resultado Ravenclaw los dos.

Los veranos eran todos suyos. Apenas se separaban durante los meses de más calor, ni siquiera para visitar a los Weasley, o para ir de viaje con Astoria y Axel.

Harry seguía viviendo en la mansión. No había vuelto a cuestionar el tema y Draco estaba contento por ello. Tori se había ido a vivir con su novio cuando los niños terminaron el primer curso y sus padres estaban siempre ocupados atendiendo cenas o bailes. Lucius aún no era un miembro del Wizengamot, pero ya tenía suficientes amigos dentro como para salir elegido en cuanto hubiese una vacante. En la enorme mansión, casi siempre estaban ellos solos.

Compartían su vida como si fueran un viejo matrimonio. Tanto por las peleas como por la falta de sexo. A Harry le irritaba tener que arreglarse para cenar cuando la mayoría de las veces estaban solos y Draco no soportaba los horribles jerséis Weasley que Harry insistía en llevar los fines de semana. Al Slytherin le molestaba que se hablara de trabajo en la mesa (sobre todo si se nombraba al sempiterno Conrad Thomson) y al Gryffindor le fastidiaba tener que comer con más cubiertos de los que sabía utilizar.

Pero los dos vivían por el rato que pasaban después frente a la chimenea, compartiendo una relajada velada con un poco de whisky y muchos agradables silencios. Harry podía hablar entonces de sus misiones, o quitarse los zapatos si le apetecía. Draco se limitaba a escucharle y a mirarle ensimismado. Se debatía cada noche entre el placer que sentía simplemente estando a su lado y la ansiedad que le producía el separarse después, sabiendo que le tendría apenas a unos metros de su solitaria cama. Los años no hacían sino incendiar su desazón y a los cuarenta empezaba a preguntarse si podría resistir mucho más esa presión, o sucumbiría al deseo que le consumía y acabaría metiéndose una noche en su habitación.

Sólo le frenaba la idea de ser rechazado y perder lo que tenía, que ya era mucho considerando el pasado de los dos.

Ya no podía concebir la vida sin él y le aterraba pensar que un día pudiera rehacer su vida y marcharse de su casa y de su vida. Entendía perfectamente a su hijo, que siempre se había defendido con celo de cualquiera que se acercase a su Buss.

Por eso no se extrañó cuando la primavera del quinto curso de los chicos recibió una lechuza del director notificándole que Scorpius, después de tantos años, había vuelto a atacar a un compañero.

Lo increíble fue cuando le dijo el nombre de la víctima.

—Sepa que hace años que no se producía una pelea en Hogwarts. Y mucho menos como esta, según testigos, el pobre chico no ha tenido oportunidad de defenderse. Ha sido arrojado escaleras abajo y además… ¡Ha sido mordido salvajemente! No sé qué educación ha impartido a su hijo, señor Malfoy, pero en esta escuela hace tiempo que promovemos la concordia entre casas. Con seguridad este ataque a un miembro de la casa Gryffindor por un Slytherin causará un gran impacto, y más cuando se trata de un miembro tan querido por todos como el joven Potter. Es apreciado por todas las casas y me atrevería a añadir que incluso por la que fuera suya. Creía que hasta su propio hijo le estimaba, puesto que siempre se les ve juntos, por lo que no entiendo los gritos del joven Malfoy contra Gryffindor mientras atacaba a su hijo. ¿Señor Malfoy?

Draco no había escuchado nada más, desde que el nombre de Potter fue pronunciado. No era posible. Scorpius no había podido atacar a Albus, ¿verdad? Para él mismo, corrompido por el hechizo de su nacimiento, le era casi imposible hacerle daño a Harry, ahora que llevaba años libre de las pociones inhibidoras. Aunque una vez, ya de adultos, sí lo había hecho. Él también le había marcado, había dejado una deliciosa señal en su piel que aún ahora era visible para él, y hasta su pareja parecía notar cuando le rozaba su costado.

— ¡Señor Malfoy! —Exclamó el director Hambledon, sacándole al fin de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Ha escuchado algo de lo que le he dicho?

—Debo ver a Albus, —dijo Draco con urgencia, levantándose de la silla.

—No va a ser posible. No es la primera vez que le digo…

—Usted no lo entiende, tengo que comprobar que está bien.

—Mire, agradezco su preocupación, pero ahora mismo su padre está con él y no creo que al señor Potter le haga gracia… ¡Señor Malfoy!

Draco se levantó y, haciendo caso omiso del director, salió de su despacho para dirigirse resueltamente a la enfermería. Su pareja estaba allí, su hijo le necesitaba y debía comprobar que Buss estuviera bien. Al infierno con las formalidades.

Con su velocidad casi sobrehumana, Quincey Hambledon no tuvo más remedio que cesar su indignada persecución y regresar a su despacho, desde donde se trasladó a la enfermería por la red Flú. Aun así, Draco había llegado antes que él y ya estaba hablando con Albus…

—Me asusté cuando me mordió, por eso me caí por las escaleras. No me empujó, Scorp nunca me haría daño, —le estaba excusando, con los ojos llorosos—. Si no fuera por él estaría mucho peor, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero llegó rápidamente hasta mí y frenó mi caída.

Harry, que estaba de pie al lado del cabezal de la cama de su hijo, intercambió una preocupada mirada con Draco. Los dos sabían que Scorpius era capaz de muchas cosas por salvar a su Buss. Lo que les extrañaba era que, para empezar, hubiese sido capaz de atacarle.

—Scorp nunca me había hecho daño. Le he viso pelearse muchas veces, y hasta le he ayudado cuando se ha metido con demasiados a la vez. Pero pensaba que jamás lo haría conmigo…

Albus estaba tan afectado que se abrazó a su padre, escondiendo el incontenible llanto en su pecho. Harry miró a Draco, miró hacia la puerta donde Luna discutía con el director Hambledon y luego miró hacia el despacho de la medipediatra, donde estaba Scorpius. Después de tantos años conviviendo diariamente, no le fue difícil comunicarle a Draco dónde estaba su hijo, y con tan sólo un pequeño gesto indicarle que fuera a verlo.

—Así que no sabes por qué se ha enfadado tanto, —comentó entonces, intentando sonsacar a su hijo el motivo del ataque. —Albus negó con la cabeza, sinceramente—. Puede que le haya molestado si pasas menos tiempo con él… ¿hay alguna chica, hijo? —Tanteó. Como auror, sabía que la mayoría de los avisos por altercados de pareja eran producidos por los celos. Siendo Scorpius parte Veela, no tenía la menor duda de que ese había sido el problema. Por desgracia lo había estado temiendo durante años, pero el testarudo de su padre seguía con su hermetismo, negándose a que Albus se enterara de la naturaleza de su amigo.

—Bueno, al fin se ha ido, —les interrumpió Luna, ganándose una irritada mirada de Harry—. He tenido que contarle que vivís juntos. Claro que mejor eso que no se entere de que Scorpius…

— ¿Por qué no vas a ver cómo está? —Le detuvo el auror, antes de que ella misma desvelara el secreto—. Draco está con él.

—Buena idea, aunque tú le calmarías más, Harry. ¿Estás mejor, Buss? —Preguntó al adolescente. Levantó la gasa que tenía en el cuello, comprobando que no siguiera sangrando.

—Sí MiLuna, —contestó Albus, aunque no era verdad. La medipediatra le había quitado el dolor de todo el cuerpo, que se había hecho al caer, pero el cuello seguía escociéndole como un demonio.

—Bien, —respondió la mujer, que sabía perfectamente lo que le tenía que doler la marca del Veela—, entonces iré a ver a esos Malfoy, —bromeó, sacudiéndole el pelo al chico.

—Así que… ¿Alguna novia? —Repitió Harry, cuando se quedaron solos de nuevo. Su hijo negó con la cabeza, pero él insistió—: ¿Alguna amiga especial con la que pases más tiempo?

— ¡No! ¡Si siempre estoy con Scorpius! —Se quejó, incapaz de concebir el pasar su tiempo con otra persona.

— ¿Un… chico, quizás? —Mierda. Conocía tanto a su hijo, que supo que había dado en el clavo tan sólo con ver cómo sus labios se convertían en una pequeña línea blanca. Pese a eso, Albus siguió negando con un gesto—. Hijo, no está mal sentir algo por alguien de tu propio sexo, experimentar…

—Bueno, —admitió al fin el chico—, eso de experimentar…

**********************************

Cuando Harry entró en el despacho de Luna, se encontró a esta sentada sobre su mesa, literalmente. Con las piernas cruzadas, observaba cómo Scorpius se mecía en una de las esquinas, de rodillas en el suelo. Draco estaba agachado a su lado, obviamente tratando de hacerle reaccionar.

—Se siente culpable por haberle hecho daño a Al, —constató la mujer—. No hay nada que podamos hacer para hacerle reaccionar.

—Creo que yo sí podré, —comentó Harry. Le indicó a Draco que se apartara y se fue a sentar al lado del chico. Tan solo notando su presencia, Scorpius ya salió de su trance aceptando que el padre de su pareja le sentara en una posición más cómoda, aunque no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos—. Scorp, cariño. Todo está bien. Albus no está enfadado, —al oír su nombre, el chico pareció volver a encerrarse en sí mismo. Se empezó a mecer agarrado a sus piernas, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho—. No, escúchame. No ha sido tu culpa. ¿Sabes…? Lo que crees que ha sucedido… no ha sucedido. Lo que hayas podido… oler… sentir… no es lo que tú imaginas.

— ¿Qué demonios estás tratando de decir? —Interrumpió Draco, que no entendía nada.

—Tú sí me entiendes, —le dijo a Scorpius, que le miraba expectante. El chico asintió, mordiéndose el labio—. No hay nadie especial para Albus, él solo piensa en ti. Lo que pasa es que en el dormitorio de los chicos… bueno, a veces… se experimenta.

Harry se estaba ruborizando, cosa que en otras circunstancias Draco habría encontrado adorable. Allí sentado, en el suelo como un crío y la cara ligeramente sonrojada. Lástima que hubiera algo en la conversación que no le estuviera gustando nada…

—Siéntate en mi silla, Scorpius, —le rescató Luna, viendo que el chico estaba más receptivo. Harry también se levantó y se apoyó en la mesa, al lado de la mujer. Draco se acercó a su hijo y se quedó allí de pie, frente a su pareja, dispuesto a aclarar ese tema—. ¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Entiendes lo que te ha dicho Harry?

—Sí, —contestó el chico, visiblemente agravado—. Pero no me gusta. Albus olía… a sexo. Y no solo con uno, sino con tres de esos asquerosos Gryffindor. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡Para eso estoy yo! —Añadió, sulfurado.

— ¿Tú y Albus habéis experimentado ya con el sexo? —Le preguntó Luna con curiosidad. Draco, que estaba muy alterado, apenas pudo contenerse para no hechizarla. ¡Ahora se le ocurría ponerse a investigar!

—No. Todavía no, —respondió el chico, sin avergonzarse siquiera un poco.

No como Harry, que estaba completamente abochornado. Al ver que todos le estaban mirando a él, especialmente los dos Malfoy, el auror tuvo que aclarar—: Tan sólo es un juego. Ni siquiera ha tocado a nadie. Se trata de ponerse en círculo, y entonces… ¿Los Slytherin nunca…? —Preguntó, mirando al hijo, luego al padre.

—No, —contestó Draco tajantemente—. Los Slytherin nunca.

—Pues los Ravenclaw sí, —comentó Luna con ligereza. Los tres se la quedaron mirando incrédulos—. Se masturban y el primero que se corre, gana. Aunque es una tontería de niños, claro, porque lo que importa para ser un buen amante es la resistencia y…

— ¡Luna! —Le interrumpió Harry, abochornado—, ¿cómo demonios sabes tú eso?

—Ah, pues un día estaba buscando Wrackspurts cuando entré en el baño de los chicos y los vi. Michael Corner era ridículamente pequeño, la verdad, para la fama que tenía. En cambio McDougal tenía una enorme…

— ¡Luna, por Merlín! —Gritó Harry—. ¡Que lo veo cada día en el Ministerio! Ahora no podré evitar…

— ¿Qué? —Gritó Draco, aún más alto. Estaba completamente fuera de sí, el rostro totalmente enrojecido, y en su caso no era por rubor—. ¿Qué, no vas a poder evitar? ¿Hacerte una paja con él, en los lavabos? ¿Así que era eso lo que hacíais los leones? ¿Machacárosla todo el día? ¿Lo hacías con Weasley? Dime, ¿por eso le escogiste a él? ¿Dejabas que…?

La medimaga le lanzó un _Silencius_ , antes de que dijera algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Luego agarró a un desconcertado Harry y lo sacó de la habitación estirando de su manga, mientras el auror miraba hacia atrás, observando cómo un silenciado Draco seguía increpándole verbalmente.

Cuando hubieron salido de la habitación, Scorpius logró que al menos su padre se sentara, aunque seguía con el rostro incendiado. Tan sólo reaccionó cuando escuchó la conclusión a la que había llegado su hijo.

—Harry es tu pareja. —Su padre se quedó tan atónito que no le contestó, aunque no hizo falta; supo leer en su rostro la respuesta—. Por eso siempre te calma con su contacto, como mi Buss hace conmigo. —Ante eso Draco no pudo sino asentir. Scorpius levantó el hechizo y le preguntó—: ¿Estáis… juntos?

— ¡No! Ni lo estaremos nunca. Harry no debe saber nada, ya sabes que ni siquiera sabe que tu herencia proviene de los Malfoy.

—Ya lo sé, es secreto. Pero papá, es tu pareja…

—Para mí es diferente, —le confesó, viendo que su hijo sentía su dolor. Se levantó y le rodeó con sus brazos—, ya sabes que a mí y al abuelo, nos hechizaron de pequeños para paliar las manifestaciones de nuestra herencia. Yo no siento lo mismo hacia Harry que tú hacia Albus.

—Ya, claro. Por eso aún tienes la cara colorada y sólo por pensar que se hizo unas pajas hace un montón de años.

— ¡Scorpius!

— ¿Ves? Vuelves a tener los ojos súper abiertos. ¿Y si Harry se va con otro?

—Ni si quiera le gustan los hombres, —contestó Draco, aunque se había tensado tan sólo de pensar en McDougal. O en el modo en que siempre le hablaba su compañero Conrad Thomson, como si tuviera algún poder sobre él.

—Bueno, ni a mí. A mí solo me gusta mi Buss. Además, si se ha pajeado con otros chicos...

— ¡Quieres dejar de decir eso!

—Lo haré si me prometes que te ligarás a Harry.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa a quien yo me ligue?

—Nunca te he visto con nadie más que con mamá. Y ella no cuenta, ahora sé por qué. No quiero que estés solo, papá, se te ve tan feliz cuando estás con él.

—Lo soy, pequeño, lo soy. Con eso me basta, —mintió Draco, aunque ya no a sí mismo. Hacía años que esa proximidad no le era suficiente.

— ¡No te puede bastar! ¡Tienes que conseguirle! —Gritó Scorpius, descontrolado.

—Dime: ¿qué te preocupa realmente? —Draco le abrazó aún más fuerte, intentando consolar a su tembloroso chico.

—Pensaba… pensaba que estábamos destinados. MiLuna me contó que era mi destino, que no habría nadie más para mí. Pero sólo soy yo, ¿verdad? Mi Buss no siente lo mismo… —comentó, tan desmoralizado que le partió el corazón a su padre.

—Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Albus Severus no será tan feliz con nadie más. Tú eres su mitad, estás hecho para él.

— ¡No es lo mismo! Sé que Harry se llevaba mal con Ginny, pero estuvieron juntos ¿no? Yo no podría estar con nadie más. Nunca. Tiene que ser mío papá. Tiene que ser mío, —repitió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Si se va con otra persona me moriré.

Draco desfalleció al oír esas palabras. Por supuesto que su hijo no moriría, no era una criatura Veela, tan sólo llevaba esa maldición en parte de su sangre. ¿Qué podía decirle para animarle? ¿Que no moriría, pero que llevaría una vida vacía y atormentada? Él mismo se sentía marchito y eso que veía a su pareja todos los días, convivía con ella. Tan sólo de pensar que un día tuviera que verle con alguien, sufrir como había sufrido al verle con la comadreja… y eso que él tenía los sentidos Veela embotados. No quería ni pensar en lo que sufriría su hijo si Albus escogía a otra persona.

Lo único que podía hacer, era distraerle.

— ¿Sabes por qué Harry es mi pareja, y Albus la tuya? ¿No te parece demasiada casualidad?

Scorpius, interesado, se apartó de sus brazos y le miró con curiosidad.

—Hubo una vez una mujer llamada Charlotte Potter…


	8. Chapter 8

Los elfos se afanaban en la cocina, preparando el banquete de Año Nuevo.

Esa noche se celebraba la llegada del 2024 por todo lo alto, como hacía años que se venía celebrando en la mansión Malfoy. Era una fecha muy especial, el cumpleaños de los dos chicos, que a sus dieciocho años eran ya unos apuestos jóvenes.

— ¿Ya has visto a Draco? —Le preguntaba Luna a Harry, mientras curaba con cuidado los deditos de un elfo, que se había quemado con el horno de carbón. Había sido un accidente, desde la llegada de la medimaga a aquella casa, los elfos ya no se infringían castigo alguno—. Perfecto, —le dijo a la pequeña criatura, que le miraba embelesado. Ahora no toques nada caliente, puedes ayudar a Perpy con la fuente de helado.

—Aún no le he visto, —comentó entonces Harry, comiendo de un bol lleno de uvas que los elfos se habían apresurado a servirle. Había pasado en la Madriguera desde el día de Navidad, y realmente hacía echado en falta la comodidad del servicio de esas criaturas. También había añorado a Draco, pero eso no iba a confesarlo, ni siquiera a Luna, que le conocía tan bien—. Ni ganas de hacerlo.

—Ay, —suspiró la mujer. Le cogió una uva y se la comió tranquilamente—. No sé cuál de los dos es más testarudo. Con vosotros no echaré de menos ser medipediatra.

— ¿Dejarás Hogwarts cuando acaben Lorcan y Lysander?

—No cambies de tema. Tienes que hablar con él, Scorpius no quiere asistir a la fiesta. Lucius está muy estresado y eso que ya ha escogido la túnica que va a llevar.

—Albus también está muy raro. Primero insiste en pasar la Navidad con su madre, y ahora quiere dormir en mi cuarto. Ni siquiera ha ido a ver a Scorp. ¿Tú sabes por qué se han enfadado?

—No se han enfadado. Yo sólo sé lo que le pasa a mi Puffskein. Tú tendrás que hablar con Albus para que te cuente su parte.

— ¿Y qué le pasa a Scorpius? —Preguntó Harry, que sabía que Luna tenía debilidad por su Veela, y era al único que seguía llamando con ese apodo. Ella seguía siendo MiLuna sólo para él. Bueno, y para casi todos los cursos menores de Hogwarts—. ¿Albus tiene novia?

— ¿Por qué sois tan cerrados de mente, tú y ese rubio engominado?

—No es gomina, —contestó Harry, casi sin pensar—. Es que su pelo…

—Ya, su pelo tiene vida propia, —repitió la mujer, sabiendo que de hecho la tenía—. Lástima que su cerebro no. Igual que el tuyo. Siempre pensando que el problema será un tercero. El único problema en esta casa son las cosas que no se dicen.

— ¡Si es lo que pienso yo! Por eso me enfadé con Draco, por enésima vez. Se niega a decirle la verdad y Scorpius tampoco quiere.

—Scorpius hará lo que tú le digas. No olvides que el padre de Albus eres tú. ¿Dónde está ese arrojo Gryffindor?

—Sí, tienes razón. ¿Quién es él para prohibirme que informe a mi hijo de algo tan primordial?

— ¡Claro que sí! Sube ahora mismo y convence a Scorp, él hará lo que tú le digas.

—Por supuesto que sí. Gracias cielo.

Harry le dio dos besos en la mejilla y salió de la cocina, totalmente resuelto.

— ¿Con cuántas gotas has rociado las uvas, Vivid? —Le preguntó Luna a una de las elfinas.

—Dos gotas MiLuna señora. Como MiLuna dijo, señora. Dos gotas a cada uva.

Luna sonrió, sin corregir a la pequeña criatura. No quería ponerla nerviosa, de todos modos el mal ya estaba hecho. Calculó por encima las que se había comido Harry. Teniendo en cuenta el achispamiento que empezaba a notar ella, con una sola uva, concluyó que iban a pasar un final de año fabulosamente memorable.

**********************************

—No voy a decírselo. Ya no importa…

—Claro que importa, Scorp. No puedes seguir ocultándole una cosa así. Antes erais demasiado jóvenes, ahora sería como mentirle.

— ¿Intentas convencer a mi hijo, ya que no has podido conmigo, Potter? —Escupió Draco, llegando al pasillo donde estaban discutiendo—. Hola, por cierto. Feliz Navidad, y todo eso. ¿Lo habéis pasado bien con las comadrejas?

—Una vez hayas hablado con él te sentirás mejor, ya verás, —siguió hablando Harry, sin contestar a su padre.

— ¡No te atrevas a ignorarme! ¿Sabes por qué mi hijo está tan deprimido?

—Papá, no… —le detuvo Scorpius, que no soportaba las peleas entre ellos. Sobre todo desde que sabía que también estaban destinados, aunque su padre no quisiera ni mencionarlo.

—Déjame, debe saberlo. Tu querido hijo le ha dicho al mío que va a irse a vivir con su madre cuando termine en Hogwarts, —soltó Draco con rencor. La sola idea de que le rompieran el corazón a su hijo llevaba días destrozándole. Encima tenía que soportar la incertidumbre de si también perdería a Harry, puesto que ni siquiera había querido pasar la Navidad con él. Habían sido unos días terribles para los dos.

La noticia afectó mucho al auror, que no había oído nada al respecto. Una decisión tan importante no se tomaba sin consultar, y ni su hijo ni Ginny se lo habían comentado. Alterado ya por la poción que había tomado sin saberlo, dio media vuelta y se fue directamente a su cuarto, donde Albus estaba deshaciendo la maleta. Los Malfoy le siguieron los dos, notando con sus sincronizados sentidos lo perturbado que estaba el auror.

Cuando se abrió la puerta y vio que los tres entraban con las caras descompuestas, Albus Severus supo que su decisión ya era _vox populi_. Respiró hondo y se esforzó en mostrarse impasible, aunque por dentro estaba temblando.

— ¿Qué es eso de que te vas? —Preguntó Harry de entrada. Normalmente no tenía mucho tacto y en ese momento mucho menos, con lo alterado que se encontraba.

Su hijo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, haciéndose el ocupado trasteando en su baúl. En realidad estaba totalmente concentrado en no mirar a Scorpius. Casi no lo había hecho desde antes de las vacaciones, cuando le había comentado su intención de abandonar la mansión. Porque aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, si se iba era por él.

—Scorpius. Cuéntaselo. Ya, —ordenó Harry, con tanta determinación que aunque no llevara el uniforme puesto, era la viva imagen de la ley y el orden.

El joven se acercó a su pareja, y los adultos se quedaron detrás, cada uno en una punta de la habitación.

—Soy… parte Veela. Como Louis, —confesó, de carrerilla.

Lo declaró con los ojos entrecerrados, deseando escapar de las consecuencias. Había imaginado tantas veces esa escena, que tenía miles de reacciones en la mente. Todas las posibles menos la que realmente sucedió.

—Ya lo sabía, —contestó Albus, simple y llanamente—. Mi madre… era difícil no enterarse, con lo que te criticaba al principio.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—No sé, desde siempre. Al principio no sabía qué quería decir realmente, pero un día te llamó Veela delante de Rose y ella me lo explicó. Yo creía que significaba que eras francés, como Fleur. —Albus se rio al recordarlo, pero ni eso logró relajar el tenso ambiente.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Preguntó Scorpius, temblando.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú? Creía que era una cosa de tu familia, que no querías compartirlo conmigo.

—Sabes que yo siempre lo he compartido todo contigo. Teníamos planes, Buss. Fuiste tú el que dijo que seríamos Sanadores, porque yo tengo ese don para curarte. Hogwarts se acaba y por fin vamos a estudiar juntos… ¿por qué te quieres ir precisamente ahora?

Albus volvió a encogerse de hombros y se apartó un poco más de su amigo.

—Sabes que… los Veelas nacemos con una pareja destinada, —prosiguió Scorpius, dispuesto a acabar con los secretos entre ellos.

—Sí, ya lo sé, —escupió Albus, con cierto resentimiento.

Scorp, que conocía cada una de sus expresiones a fuerza de observarle durante toda una vida, notó al momento su rechazo.

—Te vas por eso. Me desprecias, —concluyó, totalmente destrozado. Eso sí que lo había temido. Desde que se había enterado de lo de su padre con Harry, toda su antigua seguridad se había esfumado.

—No te desprecio, —negó Albus, enfadado—. No es eso. Es que… ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Que siga viviendo aquí? ¿En tu cuarto? ¿Que sigamos durmiendo juntos?

—Puedes irte a otra habitación, si quieres. ¡Hay muchas libres! ¿Verdad papá? —Preguntó Scorpius, con tanta desesperación que a Draco se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—No funcionaría, Scorp, —denegó Al, decidido. Le había costado muchísimo tomar aquella dolorosa decisión, no quería volver atrás y quedarse atrapado en aquella casa, por muy grande que fuera. La sola idea le revolvía el estómago—. Me iré cuando acabemos el curso.

—No, no lo harás, —dijo el Veela, incapaz de aceptar la pérdida de su pareja—. Llevamos años viviendo juntos, esta también es tu casa ¡No es justo que te marches!

— ¿Y qué coño quieres que haga, Scorpius? —Escupió, con tanto veneno que Draco se puso en guardia, dispuesto a defender a su hijo—. ¿Sabes lo que no es justo? Que me quieras a tu lado y luego ¡Zas! —Chasqueó los dedos delante de la cara del rubio, haciéndole retroceder con brusquedad—. Me descartes como a una escoba vieja. ¿Qué haré yo entonces, eh? Cuando encuentres a tu maravillosa pareja… ¡¿Qué cojones haré yo entonces, Scorpius?!

Lágrimas de desesperación bajaban por su rostro, y Albus estaba tan fuera de sí que ni siquiera se molestó en secarlas. Draco no entendía su salida de tono. Su padre, en cambio, sonreía comprensivamente. Él sí se había planteado la posición de su hijo y, a pesar de su carácter abierto y franco, había notado que ante las virtudes de Scorpius se sentía muy inseguro. Ahora sabía el porqué.

—Buss… Buss, escúchame, —se acercó Scorpius, intentando calmarle para poder explicarse mejor.

—No, déjame, —le apartó, empujándole. Se puso a revolver obstinadamente la ropa que había en el baúl, escondiendo su húmedo rostro en ella.

—Buss, —le llamó, esta vez usando su reclamo sobre él. El tono de su voz se hizo vibrante. Su pelo empezó a moverse y su rostro se iluminó con una tierna sonrisa. Albus, totalmente subyugado, se giró y le permitió coger su mano—. Ya he encontrado a mi pareja.

— ¿Quién? —Exigió, soltando su mano—. Es Perla Vaine, ¿verdad? Siempre anda mirándote de ese modo, cuchicheando tu nombre con las locas de sus amigas, —dijo, encendido de celos.

—Encontré a mi pareja antes de entrar en Hogwarts, —comentó Scorp, subrepticiamente. Sabía que estaba jugando al ratón y al kneazle con su Buss, pero estaba tan tierno cuando se ponía celoso…

— ¿Rose? —Preguntó, horrorizado.

—No. Aunque también nos conocimos en la guardería. Mi pareja ha estado siempre conmigo, —declaró con dulzura. Se acercó a Albus y le acarició el rostro, secando los caminos de lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos, ahora abiertos por la impresión—. Me he tenido que partir la cara por él, porque nunca me ha gustado que le toquen. No soporto compartirle, porque es mío. Eres mío, Buss… mi Buss…

Ignorando a sus padres seguían que en esa habitación, Scorpius besó al fin aquellos labios, como haría un amante, nada comparado a los inocentes roces que habían experimentado. Gimió al notar que su Buss se derretía entre sus brazos, totalmente entregado a su reclamo. Le estaba haciendo suyo, reclamándole al fin. Sentía que toda su vida había sido un camino hasta ese momento; a partir de entonces ya nunca más se sentiría vacío, porque Albus Severus Potter le iba a completar.

Su mitad, al fin, suya.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Le preguntó su pareja, separándose un segundo de sus labios, todo lo que le permitió antes de reclamarle de nuevo—. Me has tenido sufriendo ¡años! —Se quejó, apenas coherente, entre más besos—. Pensaba que me abandonarías, que te perdería cuando encontrases a… ¡au! —Scorpius le mordió el labio para callarle.

No era momento para hablar, ya tendrían tiempo después. Ahora era primordial hacerle suyo, no había nada más importante en el mundo, sentía una urgencia punzante por poseerle, marcar con su cuerpo a ese hombre con el que había compartido su vida, y que ahora instaba a otra clase de intimidad, mucho más… profunda.

Había pasado las vacaciones de invierno debilitado y deprimido, sin la fuerza que le daba la continua presencia de su pareja. Ahora había recuperado de golpe toda su capacidad, se sentía pletórico y poderoso, y necesitaba mostrarle a su Buss lo ardiente que podía ser. Se contuvo lo suficiente para arrancarle el jersey de su abuela por la cabeza, cosa que no hizo con la camisa que llevaba debajo. La partió en dos sin apenas esfuerzo, haciendo saltar los botones con la violencia del estirón. Antes de que Albus pudiera reaccionar, lo empujó contra su propio baúl y se tiró sobre él, buscando el punto que le pondría tan candente como lo estaba él mismo. Su cuello. Su marca.

—Scooorp, —gimió su Buss, un sonido mezclado de placer y dolor que fue música para sus oídos.

Alentado por su reacción, siguió lamiendo y besando ese punto que había marcado años antes, cegado por los celos cuando aún ni siquiera sabía que Albus había sido hecho justo para él.

Los jóvenes se entregaron a su pasión, ajenos totalmente a que seguían teniendo compañía. De hecho no era muy difícil, porque sus padres se habían quedado completamente paralizados. Harry al principio había sonreído, viendo que al fin sus miedos habían sido fundados y su hijo nunca había deseado a nadie más que a su pareja destinada. Sin embargo, en el punto en que estaban las cosas, se sentía algo incómodo. Deberían detenerles, estaban demasiado agitados, debían de hablar antes, tenían que replantearse muchas cosas…

Se dispuso a dar un paso hacia ellos, cuando Draco le detuvo. Llegó hasta él con tanta rapidez que ni se dio cuenta hasta que notó su rápida respiración cosquilleándole la nuca. Le agarró por la cintura sin dejar de mirar hacia su hijo, fascinado por la imagen de éste sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de su pareja, arqueado contra el arcón.

Scorpius había avanzado en su reclamo. Albus lloriqueaba abrumado, mientras su amante, sin piedad alguna, lamía y mordisqueaba su pecho como si estuviera hambriento de él. Y efectivamente lo estaba, aunque su apetito voraz no era del tipo alimenticio.

Cuando las manos del Veela rasgaron los pantalones de Buss con violencia, Harry decidió que debía separarles. Había cosas que un padre no debería ver, y temía demasiado por el bienestar de su hijo como para dejarle allí solo con esa criatura. Nunca antes había pensado en esos términos de Scorpius, pero es que en ese estado era difícil ver en él a un humano corriente. Estaba impresionante con su herencia desencadenada; cabello al aire, movimientos veloces y etéreos, fuerza sobrehumana y totalmente entregado a un pasional deseo por su hijo. Un verdadero dios del sexo.

El problema era que Draco le estaba reteniendo con mucha fuerza, y aunque seguramente le hubiese sido fácil reducirle con su entrenamiento, él no quería hacerle daño.

—Suéltame, —susurró—, por Merlín Draco, va a acabar haciéndole daño a Albus ¡Ni siquiera tienen lubricante!

En ese momento se vio libre, aliviado al pensar que había entendido el peligro que corría su hijo. No sabía que el peligro iba a buscarlo él, exponiéndose a interferir en la cópula de un Veela y su pareja. Draco sí lo sabía, y a pesar de estar afectado por las feromonas que irradiaba su primogénito, había logrado frenar sus propios deseos y detenerle, cuando en realidad hubiera preferido atacarle del mismo modo en que lo estaba haciendo su hijo. Por desgracia, que Harry supiera lo que dos hombres necesitaban para copular le había confundido totalmente.

—Scorp, espera un momento, —comentó con toda la calma que pudo reunir, al acercarse y ver que el joven tenía la cara enterrada entre las ingles de su pequeño.

Se esforzó en no separar la mirada del Veela, cuando éste se incorporó y dejó a la vista la erección de su hijo, lo que no le costó ningún problema. Llevaba tantos años en el cuerpo de aurores, que sabía reconocer una amenaza en cuanto la veía. Y esos ojos entrecerrados eran una amenaza en toda regla. Estaban tan negros como sus pupilas, extraño cuando Scorpius siempre había tenido los ojos claros. Y no solo eso. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus dientes fuertemente apretados. Para acabar, su cuerpo entero se colocó en posición de ataque, ligeramente agachado, pies y rodillas separados, manos a los lados con las puntas de los dedos apuntando hacia él.

No era la primera vez que Scorp hacia magia sin varita, aun así fue un shock verse despedido unos metros más allá, aterrizando sobre su espalda en medio del pasillo. No se había recuperado todavía cuando un peso cayó sobre su estómago, dejándole sin respiración. Apenas le dio tiempo a reconocer a Draco sobre él, cuando la puerta se cerró de un tremendo portazo.

—¡Albus! —gritó Harry, desesperado al ver cómo su hijo quedaba solo en esa habitación, a merced de esa criatura sobreexcitada.

—No te va a escuchar. Ni uno ni el otro, —le avisó Draco. Se levantó cuidando de no apoyar su peso sobre el dolorido auror y luego le ayudó a levantarse—. ¿No te ha contado Luna cómo sería su primera vez?

—No, nunca me ha hablado de eso, —comentó Harry, angustiado.

—Tranquilo, sabes que Scorpius nunca le haría daño. Puede que no pueda contenerse ahora que lo sabe suyo, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a cuidarle.

—Pues yo pienso quedarme aquí hasta que salgan.

—Tú mismo, —Draco se encogió de hombros—, no vas a escuchar nada, he notado el vacío cuando ha cerrado. Pero si te quedas, hazme un favor; no dejes que entre Luna. Es capaz de tomar notas mientras lo están haciendo.

— ¡Draco! —Le reprochó, entre divertido y escandalizado.

El rubio apenas le hizo un gesto de resignación y se fue hacia su propia habitación. Tenía que prepararse para la fiesta de esa noche, o su padre se enfadaría de verdad.

Sobre todo, debía darse una ducha, bien bien fría.

**********************************

— ¿Ves cómo todo ha salido bien, como te dije?

Draco asintió, no podía sino darle la razón a Luna. Scorpius y Albus Severus estaban radiantes, enfundados en sus túnicas de gala en medio del gran comedor que estaban utilizando para la fiesta. Mientras su padre les presentaba a sus contactos, no podían evitar lanzarse miradas nada sutiles y rozarse descaradamente. Apenas habían logrado separarles para que asistieran y sabía que, ahora que ya habían sonado las doce, y la gente les había felicitado por su cumpleaños, no tardarían en desaparecer.

Le sonrió a Luna, quien los había convencido para que se arreglaran y bajaran. Después de sonsacarle los más escabrosos detalles, de eso estaba seguro.

— ¿Qué llevas en la cabeza? —Preguntó, viendo la maraña plateada que tenía a un lado de su pelo, como si fuera una corona ladeada.

—No lo sé, me lo ha puesto Lysander. Creo que Lorcan lo ha robado de tu árbol de Navidad.

—Pues te queda muy bonito, —admitió, risueño—. ¿Dónde está Harry? —Preguntó en voz alta, aunque lo hacía para sí mismo, mientras le buscaba entre los invitados.

— ¡Ah! Se me había olvidado, eso venía a decirte. La hermana de Astoria se está poniendo muy cariñosa con él. Ella y Pansy se lo han llevado a la salita azul y creo que están intentando convencerle de que haga un striptease. Vestido de uniforme.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Draco, con los ojos desorbitados.

—Vestido de uniforme. No sé cuánto tiempo lo llevará puesto, porque la verdad es que está muy borracho.

Casi no había acabado de hablar cuando ya se había quedado sola. Vaya. Y también se había olvidado de comentarle lo que había pasado con las uvas, la elfina y su poción desinhibidora.

**********************************

Draco se plantó en la sala que Luna llamaba azul (por unas pequeñas urnas que la adornaban), en menos de lo que tardó en abrir la puerta. Que estaba sellada con el hechizo especial de Pans. La muy zorra…

Cuando logró entrar, el espectáculo puso en alerta todos sus sentidos Veela. Estaban abusando de su pareja, engañándole, manipulándole y lo que era peor de todo; tocándole.

— ¿Qué. Demonios. Estáis. Haciendo?

—Oh, —exclamó Daphne, al verle tan fuera de sí. Chica lista, apartó las manos de Potter al momento, retrocediendo dos pasos para estar más segura.

Harry, subido en la mesita (Merlín, la mesita de su bisabuelo), le miraba pasmado, con el pecho al descubierto. Tenía la camisa aún en la mano y parecía que la había estado girando por encima de su cabeza, cual cowboy muggle. La única prenda que le quedaba eran los pantalones de servicio y lo que llevara debajo. También llevaba las botas reglamentarias (¡las botas sobre la mesa del bisabuelo Abraxas!), lo que le daba un aspecto totalmente marcial y… follable. Absolutamente follable.

—Fuera, —escupió, mirando de una mujer a otra—. Fuera ahora mismo. Y hablaremos de esto, Daphne. De Pans me esperaba cualquier cosa, pero de ti no.

—Perdona Draco, —le interrumpió su ex cuñada, con voz algo pastosa—. Es que como estoy viuda y él está tan solito. Y está tan bueeeeno. Y es tan complaciente…

—Fuera, —repitió, intentando contenerse como le había enseñado Luna. A la que por cierto ya pasaría cuentas más tarde.

—No eres nada divertido, Draco, —le dijo Pansy, recogiendo sus cosas—. Con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando, ¿eh Potter? —Harry no contestó, avergonzado. Bajó de la mesita (¡al fin!) y se acercó a él con cara contrita—. Eres muy malo, aunque siempre he sabido que no te gusta compartir…

—Draco no esh malo, —le defendió Harry, que gracias a Merlín estaba tan borracho que no había pillado la indirecta de Pansy—, esh muy bueno, —declaró, acercándose más a él, con su pecho desnudo a cuestas—. Es taaan bueno. Me acogió en su casha. ¿A que eresh muy bueno, Draco? ¿Draco? ¿Draquito? —Le imploraba, colgándose de su cuello.

El Slytherin se limitó a pinzarse la nariz y cerrar los ojos, intentando contenerse ante las risas de las mujeres.

—Fuera. Y tú Pans, deja ahora mismo esa camiseta en el suelo o hablaré con tu marido después.

—Primero tendrías que encontrarle y no creo que quieras incomodar a la invitada que se lo esté follando, —contestó, con ironía. Aunque dejó la ropa de Harry en el suelo antes de salir, llevándose a una apenada Daphne, que hasta el último momento miró al auror con ojos de cordero degollado.

— ¿No me quieresh tú, Draco? —Le preguntó, cuando se quedaron los dos solos, aún colgado de su cuello—. Yo sí te quiero. Eres muy bueno conmigo y yo te quiero mucho. Muuusho muuuusho muuusho…

—Harry, por favor, —intentó detenerle, apartándolo de él.

Después de lo que había presenciado esa tarde, sabía que él también podía perder el control, como había hecho su hijo, si el auror seguía tentándole de ese modo. Sentir su torso desnudo pegado al suyo estaba diluyendo rápidamente defensas que había estado construyendo durante años. Le había tenido sobre él, mimoso como era, en las numerosas veladas que habían compartido. Le había acariciado el pelo cuando apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo, o incluso había masajeado su dolorida espalda si venía resentido de alguna misión. Pero es que ese uniforme… esos pantalones sueltos en las rodillas y apretados en los lugares adecuados, que se metían dentro de sus altas botas de auror… Esa vestimenta había sido una constante en sus sueños más calientes, incluso de día, cuando caminaba por el Ministerio a su lado, rabiando por las miradas que su pareja recibía, y aun así prestando atención a ese imponente cuerpazo que se contoneaba a su lado.

—Eresh tan bueno conmigo, —repetía una y otra vez, totalmente ebrio—. Panshy me ha dicho que si me desnudaba para ellas tú estarías contento. ¿Lo estásh?

Oh, por Merlín, ¿tenía que ser tan dulce y meloso cuando se emborrachaba? Nunca le había visto tan mal, aunque alguna vez se había achispado, y Astoria y Luna habían tenido que ayudarle a contenerse. ¿Dónde estaban sus mujeres ahora que verdaderamente las necesitaba?

—Draaaaco… ¿no estash contento? ¿Estásh enfadado commigo? —Se alteró tanto que dejó caer todo su peso contra el Slytherin, que no estaba preparado para ese ataque. Cayeron los dos, Harry sobre él, encima de la puñetera mesita de su abuelo. Cuando se incorporó, el auror se las arregló para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él, que quedó sentado, con las manos en su cintura desnuda. Tan solo por miedo a que perdiera el equilibrio, en su estado—. Mmmm… —gimió Harry, moviendo las caderas seductoramente—. ¡Aaah! Sssssí Drrrracoooooo —farfulló, completamente descontrolado.

Draco se quedó atónito. ¿Por qué demonios se había puesto de ese modo? No podía negar que estar entre sus piernas le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza a él también, pero ese cambio tan brusco… Entonces lo notó. El calor ardiente en su mano derecha. Que estaba sobre su costado, el que había marcado hacía tantos años ya. Apartó la mano y fue como caerse de una escoba desde mucha altura. La sensación tiró de su estómago hacia arriba, como si fuera a vomitarlo entero. No, la mano se quedaba donde estaba. El problema entonces fue Harry, que volvió a gemir y a moverse sobre él, totalmente desinhibido.

Le quedaban pocas opciones, si quería seguir teniéndole a su lado al día siguiente. De ningún modo podía entregarse al deseo que sentía, que le llamaba a reclamar y poseer a su pareja. Scorpius al menos le había explicado la situación a Albus, y además este había demostrado estar enamorado de él antes. ¿Qué pensaría Harry cuando volviera en sí, después de haber sido ultrajado por un hombre que se había hecho pasar por su amigo, cuando en realidad le había estado mintiendo durante años? Además, ni siquiera era homosexual, le acababa de pillar con dos mujeres, ¡por amor a Merlín!

Separó las manos de su cuerpo, con brusquedad. Eso no estaba bien, por un momento de placer iba a perder lo que había tardado años en conseguir. Por muy fantástico que prometiera ser ese placer.

—Drrracoooo, —se quejó Harry, que había dejado de sentir aquella increíble sensación—. Tócame… ¿no quieresh tocarme?

Joder si quería. Sus esculturales pectorales le reclamaban a la altura de su vista. La bajó un poco y fue peor, al divisar la marca que solo él podía ver, y que sabía que si lamía y mordía de nuevo, no habría resistencia alguna a todo lo que quisiera hacerle. A todo, como había presenciado él mismo hacía unas horas, entre su hijo y Albus. Mejor no mirar, mejor apartar la… mirada. Oh, dulce Salazar, aquello era mucho peor.

— ¿Es que nunca llevas calzoncillos? —preguntó, acongojado, sin poder separar la vista de aquella carne morada que asomaba valiente por la cinturilla de sus pantalones reglamentarios.

— ¡Me los han quitado! Con un hechizho. No sé dónde estarán… Pero no importa, ¿a ti te importa? Quiero que me toques, en todos lados. —Atónito como se había quedado, a Harry no le costó agarrar su mano y llevarla hasta su entrepierna, rozando pantalones y piel caliente a la vez—. Oh, Draco… bésame.

No podía negarse. No cuando su pareja estaba medio desnuda, decadente, ofreciéndose a él y rogándole que le reclamara. Nunca había sabido negarse a un capricho, y por Merlín que ese era de los más fuertes que había tenido.

Así que lo hizo. Le besó. Con dulzura al principio, pronto contagiado por la urgencia de Harry, que parecía querer devorarle con su ávida lengua. Era mucho más de lo que había sentido nunca, mucho más de lo que había esperado sentir. Demasiado. Estaba a una lamida de mandarlo todo al infierno y violar a Harry Potter allí, sobre la maldita mesa del abuelo Abraxas. Puede que él no hubiera conseguido a Dorothea Potter, pero su nieto iba a resarcirle a él, y a toda una larga fila de Malfoys que no habían podido catar esa delicatesen. Porque así sabía su pareja, mejor que ningún manjar que había probado, y había probado muchos…

—Te quiero Draco, te quiero, —gimió Harry, entre beso y beso.

Mierda, no podía hacer aquello. En realidad Potter le quería y no era la primera vez que se lo decía. Pero no de ese modo, y si dejaba que aquello sucediera, perdería esa clase de amor que sabía que era a lo único que podía aspirar. Tantos años convenciéndose de ello y una pequeña degustación casi le hacía perderle. Casi, porque aún estaba a tiempo.

Con un esfuerzo humano (su parte sobrehumana era la que estaba luchando contra su determinación), separó una mano de su caliente espalda y la llevó a su varita, dispuesto a lanzarle un hechizo de sobriedad que eliminara hasta la última gota de alcohol en su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo hecho, cerró los ojos, dispuesto a enfrentar la más dolorosa humillación.

—Draco, —escuchó, esta vez bien pronunciado—, mi Draco, —repitió, mientras los besos seguían, ahora sobre su cuello—. Te quiero, te he deseado tanto tiempo…

No era el alcohol. Era su maldito reclamo, era su mano sobre aquella marca, que también le había hecho un día a traición.

— ¡Basta! —gritó, levantándose bruscamente. Se sentía sucio y herido, pero sobre todo se sentía descontrolado, irritado, animal. En ese momento de frustración, era tan capaz de poseer a Harry en contra de su voluntad, como de golpearle con sus propias manos.

El auror, que había caído al suelo, se levantó avergonzado y se disculpó, murmurando lo siento sin saber muy bien qué había hecho para merecer esa mirada de odio. Aunque en el estado en que se encontraba su ropa, podía hacerse una ligera idea.

—Draco… —se le acercó, pidiendo perdón una vez más, al ver que el otro hombre no reaccionaba, los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?—, lo siento, —susurró, poniendo la mano sobre su cuello, como siempre había hecho para calmarle.

— ¡No me toques! —Le gritó Draco, apartándole de un manotazo. Estaba conteniendo su ardor, pero no por mucho tiempo más si su pareja volvía a tocarle—. ¡Lárgate! ¡Vete!

Harry no necesitó una tercera palabra. Salió de la sala y corrió por el pasillo, hasta que se detuvo, al darse cuenta de que no tenía un lugar a donde ir. No en aquella casa. Allí no podría esconder su vergüenza de Draco.

Tan sólo pensar en él, en lo que acababa de ocurrir, le provocó nauseas. Tanto tiempo escondiendo sus sentimientos y una borrachera daba al traste con la maravillosa relación que habían cultivado. No había sido fácil convivir con la persona de la que estabas enamorado, sabiendo que no tenías ninguna oportunidad con él. Durante once años, lo había conseguido. Y había sido maravilloso, vivir a su lado, compartir cada desayuno, cada cena. Habían llegado a estar más unidos de lo que nunca había estado con Ron. Y ahora lo había perdido todo por una estúpida borrachera y ni siquiera recordaba haber llegado a beber tanto como para perder el control de ese modo.

Unas voces le sacaron de su ensimismamiento. No podía dejarse ver en medio del pasillo, en ese estado. Ahora que Albus estaba feliz con Scorpius, su lugar en esa casa ya no tenía justificación. Y mucho menos después de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre él y Draco, que era su razón para querer quedarse.

Antes de que le vieran en ese estado, se desapareció rumbo a Grimmauld Place. De nuevo. Y esta vez, para siempre. Si no podía estar con Draco, con el que había vivido años de maravillosa placidez, qué más daba estar solo.


	9. Chapter 9

— ¿Esta caja también es para el despacho?

Albus y Scorpius estaban haciendo inventario en su habitación, recogiendo las cosas que querían llevarse a su negocio.

Tras cuatro años de intenso estudio, ya eran los medimagos Malfoy y Potter. Con sus títulos en la mano (o más bien en un cuadro colgado de la pared, por insistencia de Harry), habían decidido montar una clínica privaba en el callejón Diagon. Scorpius atendería a las criaturas mágicas, su especialidad, mientras que el sanador Albus se ocuparía de los casos más comunes. Luna, su socia en el negocio ahora que Lorcan y Lysander habían dejado Hogwarts, atendería a los niños, y con sus conocimientos podría además apoyar a cualquiera de los dos recién graduados medimagos.

—No, esa la voy a enviar a Grimmauld Place, con mi padre, —le respondió Albus, con la voz triste.

— ¿A casa de tu padre? ¿Qué lleva? —Preguntó Scorpius, rebuscando en ella.

—Algún jersey de mi abuela, las corbatas de Hogwarts… tonterías, pero a él le hace ilusión guardarlas. Me gustaría que no estuviera tan solo.

—Lo sé, cariño, —trató de consolarle su pareja, una vez más—. Ojalá se hubiera quedado aquí. Papá también está destrozado, desde que se fue.

—No entiendo por qué lo hizo. Era tan feliz aquí… Nunca ha querido contarme por…

—Buss… —le interrumpió, con un tono de voz que le hizo temblar de anticipación—. ¿Qué demonios es esto? —Preguntó, sacando una cosa de la caja.

—Oh. Pues una revista.

—Ya lo veo. Una revista con hombres desnudos. ¿Y se puede saber por qué tienes tú una revista como ésta? —El tono de voz se hizo tan grave y ronco, que Albus supo que estaba en problemas.

—Pues… hace años que no la toco, Scorp. Ni recordaba que estaba ahí. Entiéndelo, —se justificó, viendo cómo los ojos de su pareja se iban oscureciendo—, era un adolescente que dormía con el chico de sus sueños. Tenía que aliviar la tensión de algún modo, ¿no? Pero te aseguro que siempre pensaba en ti. Hay un rubito en la página 23 (aún me acuerdo), que me recordaba a ti.

— ¿Y cuándo te “aliviabas”? Porque estábamos siempre juntos…

— ¿No notabas que tardaba demasiado en ducharme?

Sin sacar la varita ni mover los labios, Scorpius incendió la revista, hasta que no quedó de ella más que unas pocas cenizas.

— ¡Scorp! ¡Que no era mía!

Al instante era empujado y apretado contra una de las columnas de la cama, con una boca mordisqueando ese punto en su cuello que le derretía el cerebro.

— ¡Scoooorp! No es justo —gimió, totalmente licuado.

—Quién te ha dado eso, —le interrogó su pareja, sabiendo que en ese estado no era capaz de negarle nada.

—Nnno me lo dieron. ¡Au! ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo robé yo! —Reveló, cayendo como siempre bajo el ataque de esos labios inmisericordes.

— ¿A quién? —espetó con la voz ronca y grave.

— ¡A mi padre, vale! Fue a mi padre.

De pronto Scorpius se apartó de él, desconcertado. Albus lamentó haber confesado, no tanto por haber delatado a su padre, como porque su novio continuara acechándole. Cómo le ponía cuando estaba celoso… y no tenía muchas opciones de disfrutarle en aquel estado, porque era muy arriesgado fingir interés en alguien y ponerle en el punto de mira de la ira de un Veela.

—Tu padre.

—Sí, mi padre. Se la cogí hace años, así que no vayas a irle con el cuento.

—Y tu padre tenía esta clase de revistas…

—Sí, en el fondo de su baúl. También tenía de mujeres, pero muchas menos. De todos modos a mí me gustaban más estas, —comentó provocador.

Con éxito, porque esta vez se vio lanzado contra la cama. De un fogonazo de magia se vio desnudo y atado a las columnas por muñecas y tobillos. Uau, prometía ser una buena sesión de sexo ardiente y salvaje. No que tuviera queja de su amante Veela; habían empezado un poco tarde, quizás, pero habían recuperado de sobra los años perdidos.

—Ahora, mi amado pervertido, vas a ser castigado por tu osadía, —le amonestó, pegándole una nalgada con fuerza.

— ¡Au! ¡Sí!

Entonces Scorpius se levantó de la cama, dejándole allí atado, con el cuello y una nalga ardiendo, igual que su erección, que reclamaba orgullosa su parte de atención.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó cuando vio que se iba hacia la puerta.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Castigarte, —le dijo sin siquiera girarse.

— ¡Scorp! ¡No es justo! ¡Pasó hace años!

—Ya. Y aún te acuerdas de la página. Pues piensa en ese rubio, porque a tu rubio no lo vas a ver en un buen rato, —le advirtió desde la puerta ya abierta.

— ¡Scorpius! ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí! ¡Scorpius!

Al Veela le costó dejar en ese estado a su pareja, pero se merecía un escarmiento. Nada de mirar a otros hombres, aunque fuera en una revista.

De todos modos tenía que hacer algo con urgencia, antes de darle un escarmiento tan fuerte que no pudiera olvidarlo la próxima vez que tuviera delante la foto de un hombre desnudo.

Llegó velozmente al comedor, donde se encontró ya cenando a sus abuelos. Besó la mejilla de su abuela (dos veces, como le había enseñado MiLuna), y le dio un abrazo a su abuelo, enterrando el rostro en su fragante cuello, durante sólo un segundo.

— ¿Dónde está papá? —Preguntó casualmente, alcanzando un huevo de codorniz relleno de pescado, del plato de su abuelo. Si lo hubiera cogido de su abuela, se habría quedado sin huevo y sin mano.

—Cenando en sus habitaciones. Otra vez, —respondió Lucius, apartando disimuladamente uno de los langostinos que acababa de pelar, que su nieto recogió al instante—¿Vosotros tampoco vais a bajar?

—Buss no se encuentra bien, —respondió rápidamente—. Ya haré que nos suban algo.

—Albus se indispone mucho últimamente, ¿no, querido? —Le preguntó su abuela, con intención.

—Ya sabes, los nervios del negocio, —mintió Scorpius descaradamente, guiñándole un ojo a su abuelo, que le rió la gracia—. Entonces iré a verle a su cuarto, —sugirió, robando otro langostino. Luego los besó a los dos, siempre cariñoso con ellos y los dejó para buscar a su padre.

— ¡Papá! —Exclamó, cuando llegó a su cuarto—. Tengo noticias que te van a interesar.

—Scorpius, ¿no sabes llamar a la puerta, antes de entrar? —Preguntó Draco, sentado en su escritorio. Tenía un montón de papeles esparcidos por él, y entre ellos pequeños platos de comida.

— ¿Para qué, si siempre estás solo? Hoy los huevos están buenísimos, —comentó, cogiendo uno.

—No comas con las manos, —le reprendió, como cuando era pequeño—. Y que esté solo no significa que no pueda estar ocupado.

—Precisamente de eso te quería hablar.

— ¿De qué?

—De esa “ocupación”.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, pinzándose la nariz después. No había manera de inculcarle etiqueta. Sobre todo con el tema del sexo. Su hijo se había convertido en una criatura primaria, que comía con los dedos y no tenía pudor alguno en levantarse y llevarse a su novio en medio de una comida. Y lo que era peor, explicar con absoluta franqueza para qué se lo llevaba.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, hijo? Te advierto que no puedo darte más consejos, has tenido más experiencia tú en cuatro años que yo en toda una vida.

—De eso se trata. De que tengas experiencia. Buss está muy preocupado por su padre, siempre solo en aquella casa sombría…

—Yo también estoy solo aquí. Y no quiero volver a hablar de ese tema, ya te lo he dicho mil veces. Y ahora vete.

—Claro, porque estás tan ocupado… no te preocupes, me voy enseguida. Tengo a Albus atado a la cama con una erección de campeonato. Y por lo que me he trabajado su cuello, apuesto a que seguirá así cuando regrese.

—Scorpius por amor a Merlín, —le rogó su padre, enterrando la cabeza en sus manos.

—Tranquilo, estará bien. Tenía que castigarle, ¿sabes qué he encontrado en una de sus cajas? Una revista porno.

—Hijo, de verdad, tienes que dejar de registrar sus cosas. ¿Nunca vas a aprender? De pequeño le quitabas el chupete, luego los juguetes. El pobre se merece algo de intimidad, ¿no crees?

—No, a él no le importa. Lo compartimos todo, sus cosas son mías y al revés. _Él es mío_. Pero no te he contado lo mejor, papá. Era una revista de tíos desnudos. No me mires así, la he quemado, no te la puedo pasar.

— ¡Scorpius! Un día me provocarás un infarto.

—No me eches la culpa, si tienes un colapso es por la falta de sexo.

Draco volvió a apretarse la nariz, intentando contenerse. Al final iba a quedarle una señal en su apolíneo apéndice.

—Me da miedo preguntar, pero si no acabamos pronto Albus morirá de inanición atado a tu cama. ¿Por qué has sentido la necesidad de venir a contarme eso?

—Tranquilo, ahora voy a llevarle algo que meterse en la boca, —dijo sin pudor alguno, guiñándole un ojo—. Y te concierne porque… la revista era de su padre. De Harry. ¿Lo pillas? Harry Potter con una revista de hombres desnudos. Y según Buss tenía muchas y hablaba de hace años… ¿Qué, no dices nada?

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Que me alegre de que le gusten los hombres? ¿Sabes la promiscuidad que hay entre la población homosexual? Solo de pensar que Harry vaya pasando de mano en mano… —Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y Scorp pudo notar una ligera vibración en su cabello, como si hubiera entrado una ligera brisa por la ventana.

—Papá, de verdad, Harry no ha estado con nadie en años. Te lo digo yo, que voy a menudo a verle. Podría oler a otros en él y créeme, su efluvio es tan reprimido y contenido como el tuyo. Lo que tienes que hacer es animarte, recuperar esa sonrisa que tenías a su lado, y que se iluminaba cuando era para él. Arréglate, cómprate una túnica nueva, mastúrbate… tienes un mes. Le verás en la fiesta que estamos preparando Albus y yo para su cumpleaños. Y por cierto, me voy con mi novio, que no quiero que se enfríe. Y come.

Cogió otro huevo, besó la cabeza de su padre y salió disparado por la puerta, con unas ganas tremendas de seguir con lo que había estado haciendo en su cuarto.

Draco siguió pinzándose la nariz durante un buen rato, antes de mandar llamar a los elfos para que recogieran su cena. La conversación le había dejado sin apetito.

**********************************

La mansión estaba mucho más concurrida que la fiesta de año nuevo, y eso que cada año Lucius y los chicos querían invitar a más gente.

Harry no había dejado de saludar a gente desde el comienzo, y de eso había pasado ya una hora. Estaba cansado y de mal humor, obligado a hablar con gente que ni conocía, cuando a quién realmente deseaba ver no se había acercado a él siquiera.

— ¿Ya has ido a felicitar a Harry? —le preguntó su hijo.

—No. Aún no, como habrás podido comprobar ya que no me he movido de aquí desde la última vez que lo has preguntado —respondió Draco.

— ¿Y a qué esperas?

—A que acaben sus fans. ¿Teníais que invitar a tanta gente?

—No hay tanta gente. Lo que pasa es que los Weasley hacen mucho bulto.

—Muy gracioso. Te recuerdo que son la familia de tu novio. Además, sabes que a él no le gusta que… Scorp. ¿Has invitado a tu profesor de anatomía humana? —preguntó Draco, fijando una intranquila mirada en un punto a la espalda de su hijo.

—Buss insistió en hacerlo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió, haciendo el gesto de mirar hacia atrás, donde su padre había fijado la vista.

— ¡No te gires! —le avisó su padre.

Por supuesto, aquello fue como rogarle que lo hiciera. El cuerpo de Scorpius se tensó al ver cómo el jodido profesor se atrevía a rodear con sus sucias manos el cuerpo de su pareja.

—Bastardo, —siseó, antes de desaparecer del lado de su padre, sin que este pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

— ¡Scorpius! —gritó Albus asustado, al verle aparecer de golpe delante suyo. Inmediatamente soltó a su profesor y se apartó dos pasos—. Ya conoces al sanador Batean. —el Veela asintió con la cabeza, sin cambiar una pizca su gesto beligerante. No se dignó a estrechar la mano que el hombre le tendía, en cambio agarró posesivamente a Albus por la cintura—. Mi novio es muy celoso, —le disculpó este ante su profesor, totalmente sonrojado.

— ¿De mí? —preguntó el hombre, sorprendido—. Joven, con esa presencia de Odín que la naturaleza le ha regalado, no tiene nada que temer de un viejo como yo. Sobre todo porque a mí me gustan más mayores, —comentó sugerentemente, guiñándoles un ojo—, y además Albus Severus no es el Potter que me interesa, —añadió, para el horror de Scorpius—. Por cierto, debo felicitar al anfitrión y darle su regalo, —finalizó, guiñando de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué demonios le has invitado? —le preguntó inmediatamente Scorpius, cuando el hombre aún no estaba lo suficientemente lejos—. Ya no tienes que hacerle la rosca, has acabado la carrera.

— ¿No es obvio? Quería follármelo, —mintió Albus, enfadado. Con un gesto brusco se desasió de su agarre.

—Buss… no digas eso ni en broma. Si no quieres que corra la sangre en el cumpleaños de tu padre.

—Le he invitado por él, ¡tonto! —aclaró rápidamente, temiendo que su novio hablara en serio—. Es el único homosexual que conozco y como papá está tan solo…

— ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido esa locura? —gritó el rubio, llamando la atención a su alrededor. Se giró para observar a su padre, temiendo que hubiera visto a Harry hablar con ese depredador, pero su padre estaba conversando tranquilamente con su madre y Axel. Luna y su familia no habían podido asistir, ya que estaban visitando a los padres de Rolf.

—No sé, me pareció correcto. Me lo encontré cuando fuimos a recoger los títulos, mientras tú saludabas a tu profesora de criaturas aladas. Me habló tan bien de papá, de cómo le admiraba… enseguida noté que no era un fan normal. El tío está colgado por mi padre. ¿Scorp?

El joven había salido corriendo, deslizándose con esa gracia y velocidad que ningún humano podía igualar. Su madre había llamado su atención, pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada para que fuera a retener a su padre. Se lo encontró a medio camino, con una furia en el rostro que asustó a algunos de los invitados.

—Vamos papá, no pasa nada. Vámonos, —susurró Scorpius, cogiéndole por los hombros. Ya era más alto que su padre y desde luego tenía más fuerza. No quiso girarse para comprobar qué lo había puesto en ese estado, no fuera que él mismo se uniera a su ataque.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Albus, que había seguido a su novio—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Draco?

—No. No me encuentro bien. Y no lo voy a hacer hasta que ese cerdo quite las manos de lo que es mío.

— ¿Tu padre ha dicho cerdo? —Albus le susurró a Scorpius, sorprendido. Luego se giró para ver lo que le había puesto en ese estado.

El profesor Batean estaba hablando con su padre, muy cerca de él. Estaba claramente invadiendo su espacio personal y eso parecía que no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia al auror. Igual que a Draco.

—No te preocupes, mi padre se sabe defender, —intentó calmarle. Lo que no sirvió de nada porque estaba realmente furioso. No hacía caso de su hijo, que intentaba empujarle de nuevo hacia su madre. De hecho, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y se oscurecían por momentos, del mismo modo que lo hacían los de su Scorp siempre que estaba celoso.

Pensar eso fue un shock para Albus. Inmediatamente entendió a qué se había referido cuando había dicho: _“lo que es mío”_. Miró a su padre, que trataba de apartarse disimuladamente del pulpo de su profesor. Luego miró a Draco, que ni siquiera parpadeaba, observando con atención y rabia lo que ocurría al otro lado del salón. Después miró a su novio, que trataba de detener a su padre aunque le miraba a él con la culpa pintada en su rostro.

Oh, Merlín. Algo en todo aquello estaba muy mal. Porque parecía como si Draco Malfoy fuera el Veela allí, descontrolado por su pareja, que no era otra que Harry Potter. ¿Acaso era una broma? Buscó la mirada de Astoria, a la que quería y en la que confiaba más que en su propia madre. Oh, Merlín, otra vez esa expresión de culpabilidad. Solo le quedaba por confirmar al resto de su familia, los abuelos Malfoy, que para él lo eran tanto como Molly y Arthur. Lo que vio entonces casi le hizo ponerse a gritar. Lucius estaba resplandeciente, ajeno al conflicto que estaba causando su propio hijo, demasiado ocupado en encandilar a los que estaban a su alrededor ¡por el amor de todo lo mágico! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

—Buss, —susurró su pareja, reclamando su atención—, Buss por favor, espera a que te lo explique, —añadió, notando lo afectado que estaba su novio, al haber hecho sus propias conjeturas—. Papá, vamos a tu habitación. Por favor, —le rogó, al borde del llanto. Mediante el vínculo que le unía a su pareja estaba notando la ira, el dolor y el desconcierto que le estaba causando, y eso le estaba matando.

El sufrimiento de su hijo fue suficiente para que Draco reaccionara. Después de todo, su parte Veela no era tan pura como la de Scorpius y su pareja estaba mostrando claramente que no deseaba los avances de ese hombre insolente.

—Vamos, —accedió Draco, iniciando la marcha hacia su habitación. De camino saludó a Astoria, indicándole que todo estaba bien.

Pero claramente no lo estaba. Scorpius caminaba como un perrito a escasos centímetros de su pareja, que se esforzaba en apartarse de él. El dolor de su hijo se le hacía insoportable, al saber que lo sentía por su culpa. Tantas veces le habían aconsejado que confesase su condición antes de que esta surgiera sin poder controlarlo.

Estaba claro que Tori, Luna, y hasta Scorpius habían tenido razón, y el momento de la verdad había llegado. Ojalá tuviese a la medimaga a su lado…

Una vez en la habitación, se sentó a su escritorio e indicó a Albus que hiciera lo mismo en la silla de enfrente. Su hijo se quedó de pie tras él, moviendo su peso de un pie al otro, como si fuera un perrito lastimado que buscaba la atención de su dueño. Su Buss ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, demasiado ocupado en observar fijamente a su padre, esperando una explicación.

—Te habrás dado cuenta que la herencia de Scorpius no es materna, —comenzó el discurso, como si fuera su propio padre. Sabía de memoria lo que tenía que decir, tantas veces lo había ensayado. Cuando Albus puso los ojos en blanco, supo que sería tan difícil como había imaginado—. Yo no lo supe hasta que Scorpius tenía un año y poco más. Mi padre, como habían hecho con él, me hechizó al nacer para contener a la criatura que llevaba en mi sangre. Durante años estuve tomando pociones inhibidoras, sin saberlo. No quise que mi hijo pasara por lo mismo, así que defendí sus derechos a vivir su herencia plenamente. Eso te incluye a ti. Espero haberlo hecho bien, aunque haya fallado en mi parte.

—Sí, eso lo entiendo, —comentó Albus, pasándose la mano por el cabello, gesto heredado de su padre. Se sentía honrado y agradecido por cómo le habían acogido los Malfoy, pero en ese momento no quería sentirse así. Estaba cabreado y esta vez no iba a permitir que las mentiras quedaran sin castigo—. ¿Y lo de mi padre? He visto cómo se te oscurecían los ojos, como a Scorp cuando se pone celoso. ¿Es tu pareja? ¿Cómo puede ser eso, siendo tu hijo la mía? —El aludido colocó una mano sobre su hombro, y cuando no fue rechazado, como lo había sido durante el camino, la subió lentamente hacia su cuello—. Ni lo sueñes, no me vas a tocar ahí, —le detuvo, con un manotazo—, tú y yo hablaremos después. No más secretos, ¿recuerdas?

Scorpius gimió lastimosamente, como si realmente estuviera físicamente herido.

—No puedes dejarme, Buss. Me moriría, sé que lo haría, aunque MiLuna diga que no. ¿No ves que no he hecho otra cosa en mi vida que amarte? Sin ti…

—He dicho que hablaremos después,—dijo secamente Albus. Maldita sea, nunca podía estar enfadado con él, hiciera lo que hiciera. Apartó las manos de su regazo y al momento lo tuvo ocupado con su cabeza, arrodillado a sus pies y agarrado a su pierna. Como no le tocó, el Veela siguió gimiendo bajito, aunque sus ojos recuperaron algo de su brillo.

—No es su culpa, Albus, —comentó Draco, que no era la primera vez que veía a su hijo actuar de ese modo. Él mismo había tenido ganas de echarse a los pies de Harry, y si lo hubiera hecho, quizás las cosas le hubieran salido mejor—, yo insistí en esconderme, aunque mi familia me recomendó que no lo hiciera. Tienes que entender que cuando me enteré de mi condición, tenía una historia terrible con tu padre. Nuestro pasado estaba lleno de peleas y algunos conflictos realmente graves. La atracción que sentí por él desde la primera vez que lo vi quedó emponzoñada por la rivalidad de nuestras casas. Más tarde, con la llegada del Señor Tenebroso… no, no se puede decir que tuviera ninguna oportunidad al principio. Después, al conocerle, al convivir con él… llegué a amarle tanto que estaba aterrado por perderlo. Y al final lo he perdido de todos modos.

—Pero no entiendo, ¿cómo puede ser que nosotros seamos pareja y vosotros también? —preguntó Albus, conmocionado. El punto de vista de su suegro le había enternecido, hasta el punto que se había olvidado de su enfado y estaba acariciando el cabello de su propio Veela, que ahora ronroneaba satisfecho en su regazo.

—Fue por una maldición. Muchas generaciones atrás, Meannus Malfoy le arrebató la prometida a un chico realmente rencoroso, que maldijo su sangre Veela y la de sus descendientes para que quedaran ligados a la familia de ella, pero sin llegar a unirse a su pareja destinada. La novia era Charlotte Potter, tu antepasada.

—Pero Scorp y yo estamos juntos…

—Supongo que habéis roto la maldición. Quizás el que las dos familias hayamos permitido que estuvierais juntos ha marcado la diferencia. Aunque no todo haya sido un camino de rosas, —añadió Draco, recordando los problemas que habían tenido al principio con los Weasley.

—Nos ha unido una maldición, —murmuró Albus con tristeza, bajando la mirada para encontrar la de su mitad. Scorpius se irguió, quedando agachado a la altura de su rostro.

— ¿Y qué importa? Hemos culminado lo que no han podido en generaciones, nuestro amor ha logrado romper una maldición de siglos. ¿Aún estás enfadado? —preguntó con ojos de cachorro.

—Como si pudiera enfadarme contigo. Yo tampoco he hecho más que amarte, Scorp. A parte de estudiar medimagia y hasta eso lo hemos hecho juntos, —concedió, compadeciéndose de él finalmente.

Scorpius saltó sobre él, montándole entre sus piernas. Reclamó su boca como llevaba rato deseando hacer, violentamente, como si le estuviera haciendo el amor a sus labios. Albus pronto estuvo gimiendo bajo aquel ataque y eso que ni siquiera le había tocado el cuello.

—Si queréis me voy y os dejo solos, —comentó Draco, sabiendo que eran muy capaces de dejarse llevar por la pasión y olvidarse de su presencia.

—Tranquilo papá, no podríamos follar en tu cama, ya sabemos lo pudoroso que eres, —le picó su hijo, pasando a sentarse de lado, en una postura más decente—. ¿Vas a hablar ahora con Harry?

Draco negó con la cabeza, aterrado. Una vez contenida la emergencia, volvía a tener esa sensación de pánico al ser rechazado por su pareja.

—No podría, ya sabes que no. Albus, cuando tu padre se fue… lo hizo porque sucedió una cosa. Fue en Año Nuevo, no sé si lo recordaréis. Él había bebido y de algún modo acabó semidesnudo sobre mí.

— ¿De algún modo? —le interrumpió su hijo, con los ojos desorbitados—. Vaya papá, y tú dices que yo soy demasiado desinhibido.

—No te rías, no fue gracioso. Acabé rozando su marca y perdió el control, intentando seducirme. Tuve que rechazarle… le eché, porque si hubiera estado un segundo más sobre mí hubiera perdido el control y hubiera abusado de él.

— ¿Su marca? —repitió Albus, acariciando su cuello.

— ¡Viejo sinvergüenza! —gritó su hijo, haciendo que Draco saltara de la silla—. ¡Lo tienes marcado! Por eso siempre huele a ti, y yo pensando que eras un hombre contenido y recatado, —se burló, vengándose de todas las veces que su padre le había llamado la atención por su desenfreno.

— ¡Fue otro accidente!

—Claro, resbalaste y tu dentadura cayó “accidentalmente” sobre su piel desnuda. Dime, ¿dónde la tiene?

— ¡Scorp! ¡Que es mi padre! —se quejó Albus, abochornado por la conversación.

— ¿Y qué? Él es el mío. Dímelo anda, papá. Y te prometo que no volverás a pillarnos en medio del comedor “por accidente”.

—No prometas lo que no puedas cumplir, —le avisó su novio, que sabía cómo podían llegar a perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio cuando estaban juntos.

—Si me lo dices hablaré yo mismo con Harry, —apostó Scorpius, sabiendo que de lo que realmente tenía miedo su padre era de ese momento preciso.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

—La próxima vez que el abuelo se meta con los Gryffindor, le contestaré que los Slytherin también son muy propensos al drama, —comentó Albus—. No puedes perder más de lo que ya has perdido. ¿No has dicho que amabas a mi padre? ¿Por qué no le dices eso, sencillamente?

—Porque cuando se entere de que llevo años mintiéndole, me matará. Es Harry Potter, auror en jefe, el que acabó con el que no debe de ser nombrado.

—Un poco dramático sí que es, —admitió Scorpius, enfureciendo más a su padre—. Vamos, papá, limpia el buen nombre de los Slytherin con un pacto bien ventajoso. Enseñémosle a Buss cómo arreglamos las cosas las serpientes.

—Eso ya lo sé: follando, —susurró Albus, haciendo reír a los dos Malfoy.

—Papá no hace eso, cariño, solamente muerde “por accidente”.

— ¡Basta! —reclamó Draco, aunque él también reía—. Me vais a volver loco. Está bien. Albus confiesa mi secreto y yo me quedo aquí contigo, bajo los hechizos protectores de los dos. Sólo levantaremos las protecciones cuando nos asegures que Harry se ha calmado.

— ¿Y yo qué gano con eso? —sonsacó Albus, que al fin y al cabo había crecido también con Lucius.

—Tu padre está marcado en su costado derecho, —confesó Draco, sabiendo que si no aprovechaba la ocasión, nunca se atrevería a hacerlo él mismo.

—Y eso me importa porque…

—Haremos buen uso de esa información, —convino Scorpius—. Cuando necesites algo de tu padre, dímelo a mí y lo tendrás comiendo de la palma de tu mano en segundos.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? —se interesó Draco.

—Anda amor, ve abajo. Cuando acabe la fiesta habla con tu padre, y si no le ha dado un infarto, nos lo envías. Yo tengo que preparar al mío, hay muchas cosas que debe saber… —después de ese comentario, Draco estuvo más preocupado por las lecciones de su hijo que por la reacción de su pareja.

Albus regresó a la fiesta, pensando por el camino que debía tener más cuidado con su novio cuando le acariciaba el cuello…

**********************************

Los invitados se fueron despidiendo con el mismo incesante goteo con que habían llegado.

Draco y Scorpius se habían quedado en la habitación, así que al final solamente quedaron Narcisa y Lucius, que pretendían despedir a Harry. Albus estaba haciendo tiempo para hablar a solas con su padre, disimulando mientras colocaba todos los regalos en una gran bolsa. Harry Potter amaba los regalos y todos sus amigos lo sabían.

— ¿Te ha gustado la fiesta, cielo? —le preguntó la mujer, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry, enmascarando la realidad por cortesía. La verdad es que la velada había sido un fiasco para él. Además de no hablar con Draco en toda la noche, como había esperado poder hacer, le había tocado soportar al tedioso profesor de su hijo, que había estado flirteando con él descaradamente—. Aunque estoy agotado, será mejor que me vaya ya a casa.

—Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí, esta sigue siendo tu casa, —le ofreció Narcisa una vez más.

—Ya sabes que no puedo, —denegó Harry, dándole un beso de despedida—. No me ha felicitado, ¿sabes? Y ahora ni siquiera está para despedirse.

No dijo a quién se refería, porque todos allí lo sabían. Su relación con Draco había sido muy extraña esos cuatro años, llena de tensa cordialidad. Pero nunca habían llegado a ignorarse de ese modo.

—Adiós, Lucius, —dijo entonces, dándole un pequeño abrazo. Era curioso como el contacto del hombre había pasado de aterrorizarle de pequeño, a confortarle de ese modo.

—Papá, ¿me acompañas un momento a mi cuarto? Tengo que darte tu regalo, —le detuvo Albus cuando se dirigían a la chimenea.

—Si ya me has dado uno. ¿Es algún tipo de trampa?

—No te pongas en plan auror, solamente es una sorpresa. Anda, ven, —tiró de él, llevándole hacia las escaleras—. ¿Has visto qué gorda está mamá? —comentó, cambió de tema—. Espero que a este hijo sí le haga caso.

—Albus, no seas injusto. Tu madre tiene derecho a rehacer su vida con Randolph. Además, ya sabes que sus ausencias fueron más culpa mía que suya. Ella me avisó de que no quería tener un hijo tan pronto, quería disfrutar primero de su carrera. Fui yo el que precipité las cosas. Ahora que ya ha dejado la competición, disfrutará más de su embarazo y tendrá más tiempo para el bebé.

—De todos modos gracias por tenerme antes, sino Scorpius sería un viejo para mí, —bromeó Albus.

—Ey, gracias por lo de viejo, ¡yo tengo más del doble que él!

Llegaron riendo hasta su habitación, que estaba vacía.

— ¿Dónde está Scorpius?

—Con su padre.

— ¿Le pasa algo a Draco? —preguntó preocupado. Sabía que pocas cosas podían separar a Scorp de su hijo, y le había extrañado mucho que el rubio se ausentara de la fiesta sin haberle felicitado.

—Bueno… papá, tengo que contarte una cosa.

—No será esta la sorpresa, —desconfió, sabiendo que su hijo quería que volviera a la mansión.

—Sí, y no. Draco me ha contado por qué te fuiste.

— ¡Será cabrón! —exclamó, indignado—. No tenía ningún derecho. Hijo, no pienses mal de mí. No sé cómo acabé bebiendo tanto esa noche…

—Papá, escucha. La bebida no fue el problema. Si te rechazó fue porque te deseaba.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry conmocionado—. Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Ninguno.

—Pues espera a que te cuente más, —murmuró Albus para sí mismo—. No quería abusar de ti, porque no estabas muy… lúcido. Tenía miedo de perder el control y hacer algo por lo que le odiases el día después.

— ¡El día después! ¡Han pasado cuatro años! ¡Cuatro horribles y solitarios años! Yo sufriendo por lo que pudiera pensar de mí, creyendo que le daba asco lo que sentía por él… y resulta que me deseaba. ¡Y no me dijo nada!

—Papá, Draco pensaba que esa noche no eras tú mismo.

—No le disculpes. El alcohol te desinhibe, no te hace homosexual.

—Es que él no cree que reaccionaste así porque estuvieses bebido.

— ¿Entonces qué demonios cree?

—Que te había provocado él.

— ¿Con sus superpoderes gay? —se burló Harry, cercano a la histeria.

—No. Con sus superpoderes Veela.

Eso dejó al auror completamente en shock. Albus se acercó a él y le obligó a sentarse en la cama, por miedo a que se desmayara.

—Lo has dicho en broma, —El chico negó con la cabeza—. Entonces… ¿Astoria no es la Veela?

—Aún no he hablado con ella, yo también me acabo de enterar. En la fiesta, cuando Draco te ha visto con el profesor Batean. Se ha puesto fuera de sí y entonces sus ojos se han oscurecido, como lo hacen los de Scorp. Luego me lo han contado todo.

— ¿Por parte de Lucius o de Narcisa? —preguntó Harry, en modo auror.

—Por la rama Malfoy. Como siempre, los Malfoy.

—Como siempre, los Malfoy, —repitió con él, siguiendo una antigua broma—. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? No parecen tan afectados por su herencia como Scorpius.

—Dice Draco que le hechizaron de pequeño para contener esa parte de él. Como a Lucius.

—Eso sería propio de una familia tan obsesionada con la pureza de la sangre. Es increíble. Todo este tiempo compartiendo los problemas de Scorpius con él, y nunca me dijo nada.

— ¿No lo entiendes papá? A ti no te lo podía decir. Tenía miedo de que le rechazaras.

Después de un momento de reflexión, Harry entendió. El cambio de color de sus ojos, al verle con otro hombre. Aquella noche de Año Nuevo. Su mente fue más allá recordando cómo Draco se calmaba con su contacto, cómo siempre parecía buscarle a él cuando, según Luna, sufría uno de sus episodios. Que obviamente, no debían ser originados por la batalla, sino por su herencia Veela.

—Por las putas barbas de Merlín. Voy a matar a ese mal nacido.

—Eso precisamente es lo que temía Draco.

— ¿Tenía miedo de mí? —se sorprendió Harry.

—No, de que lo mataras no. Temía más que le rechazaras. ¿Lo vas a hacer, papá? —preguntó, él mismo con miedo. Estimaba mucho al padre de su novio, había sido una constante en su vida y no quería que sufriera.

— ¿Matarle o rechazarle?

— ¡Papá! —le reprendió, sonriendo. Si era capaz de bromear, no se lo había tomado tan mal.

—Creo que no voy a matarle. Me lo voy a quedar. ¿Sabes? Siempre he tenido celos de tu Veela y ahora voy a tener uno para mí solo, —continuó la broma—. No, en serio. El vínculo que tienes con Scorpius es tan especial, debe ser maravilloso sentirte tan compenetrado con otra persona… ¿no es demasiada casualidad que estemos destinados dos generaciones con las mismas familias?

—Por lo que me ha contado Draco, no solo dos generaciones. Viene de muy lejos, hay una maldición por medio. Que por cierto parece que Scorpius y yo hemos roto, al acabar juntos. A lo mejor es por eso por lo que antes no funcionó lo vuestro.

—Lo nuestro. Es increíble que pueda tener algo con él, después de desearle durante tanto tiempo.

—Venga, pues no esperes más. Draco te está esperando, en su habitación. Está tan nervioso que ha mandado tres veces a Scorpius para que mirara si ya había acabado la fiesta.

—Puedo imaginar eso. Caprichoso e impaciente, —dijo con cariño.

—Papá, tengo que preguntarte algo más: ¿Has estado con algún hombre? —Harry se mesó el cabello, ruborizado—. Es que… ya sabes que llegará un momento en que pierda el control y quiera reclamarte.

—Vamos, Albus, ¿tenemos que hablar de eso?

—Lo digo por tu bien, créeme.

—Sí, he estado con alguno, pero no, nunca me han penetrado, ¿eso querías saber? —contestó, abochornado—. Además, no sabes qué posición preferirá Draco, ¿o eso también te lo ha dicho?

—Papá, es parte Veela, que son criaturas sexuales. El día que Scorpius me reclamó creo que probamos todas las posturas posibles. Y eso que éramos novatos los dos.

—Ya, —respondió Harry, algo pálido—. Lo recuerdo, por si tú no te acuerdas, yo estaba allí. En vuestra puerta, esperando durante tres jodidas horas. De todas formas tengo experiencia… con aparatos muggles. Así que no te preocupes.

— ¿Muggles? —preguntó Albus, interesado.

—No pienso hablarte de ello, ve a un sex-shop.

— ¿Te imaginas a Scorpius en un sex-shop? O me follaría allí mismo, o acabaría atacando al dependiente tan sólo por mirarme.

—Pues ve solo, por el amor a Merlín, —contestó, ruborizado. No era tan puritano como Draco, pero aún así, escuchar a su hijo decir aquellas cosas le alteraba.

— ¿Solo? ¡Si no estoy solo ni en el trabajo! Tú no sabes lo que es vivir con un Veela. Oh, espera, lo vas a saber pronto…

—Muy gracioso, —se quejó Harry, riendo después de todo—. Anda, vamos, antes de que nuestros Veelas monten un escándalo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda a su hijo. Acostumbrado a estar alerta, notó que Albus desenvainaba su varita, pero no fue hasta que notó el hechizo que se giró, desconfiado.

— ¿Qué cojones me acabas de hacer, Albus Severus?

—Créeme papá, lo agradecerás.

— ¿Hay un hechizo para eso? —se interesó, notando su ano dilatado y húmedo.

—Anda vamos, te cuento por el camino…

**********************************

—Tu varita, —le exigió Scorpius a Harry, sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

—Scorp, no exageres, ya te he dicho que no había problemas, —contestó Albus.

—Ya, pero papá está histérico. Es vuestra culpa por tardar tanto, se ha ido poniendo más nervioso cada hora que pasaba y ahora está insoportab…

— ¡Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! —se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Oís? Yo que le estado aguantando todo el rato y ahora me grita.

—Anda, ten. —Harry le tendió su varita, sabiendo que cuando Draco se empecinaba en algo, no había manera de que cambiara de opinión—. Pero ten cuidado, es la varita que acabó con Voldermort.

—A mí no me asustas con eso, es historia pasada, —bromeó Scorpius, aunque la cogió con reverencia. Entonces abrió la puerta y salió, haciendo sitio para que entrara el auror—. Yo sé que ahora eres un chupatintas del Ministerio.

—Tú métete con él, para que nos envíe una inspección a la clínica, —le regañó Albus, al que Scorpius ya se había abrazado.

Harry les miró con una sonrisa angustiada, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él. Su hijo alcanzó a enseñarle el pulgar, lo que le puso más nervioso aún.

—Hola, Draco, —saludó, acercándose al escritorio tras el que se escondía su pareja—. ¿No me dices nada?

—Felicidades, —contestó a la defensiva. Estaba casualmente sentado en su silla, pero Harry pudo notar cómo sus nudillos estaban blanquecinos por el fuerte agarre con que se sujetaba al borde de la mesa.

Merlín, cómo le conocía. Y cómo le deseaba.

— ¿Por qué, Draco? —le preguntó, acercándose a él—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan difícil? ¿Realmente tenías miedo de que te rechazara? ¿O es que te repugna la idea de ser mi pareja?

— ¡No! —exclamó Draco, poniéndose en pie—. Sabes que no es así. Bueno… reconozco que al principio me contrariaba la idea. Pero después de conocerte, de convivir contigo… Pensaba que no tenía ninguna posibilidad; no quería perderte, Harry.

—Podríamos haber estado juntos desde hace años, tonto testarudo.

Un último paso y se colocó frente a Draco, a escasos centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos se enfocaron en esa deliciosa boca que temblaba y como siempre había hecho, se lanzó al reto sin pensar. Fue el más delicioso de su vida. Había besado antes su impoluta y tersa piel, pero nada se podía comparar a la esponjosa suavidad de aquellos labios.

—Harry —gimió Draco, intentando apartarse. Desgraciadamente, no luchaba contra su pareja, si no contra su propia avidez—. Por favor, detente. Detente o no podré contenerme…

Haciendo caso omiso de su petición, el auror le empujó de nuevo contra la silla y cuando lo tuvo sentado, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

—No, escúchame, —se quejó Draco de nuevo.

—Escúchame tú, —le calló Harry con su tono de jefe de aurores—. Mi Albus ya me ha avisado de lo que podía pasar, y me ha enseñado un par de cosas. Además, ¿Sabes qué? Has olvidado una cosa  
—susurró sugerentemente, haciendo temblar al Veela—; siempre he sabido hacer magia sin varita. _¡Incarcerus!_

Los ojos de Draco se desorbitaron al verse inmovilizado.

— ¿Ves? Ahora no hay peligro de que te sobrepases conmigo, —comentó con un inocente tono.

—La sangre Veela me da una fuerza considerable. Sobre todo cuando estoy excitado, —confesó Draco, con voz ronca.

—Me muero por ver eso, —admitió.

Harry volvió a besarle, y esta vez fue furiosamente correspondido. Nada de roces suaves, sus lenguas luchaban por entrar en la boca del otro, por saborearse al fin después de tantos años de deseo frustrado en ambas partes. Pronto sus respiraciones se aceleraron y Harry tuvo que apartarse para recuperar el oxígeno que necesitaba para seguir con su plan.

Ya no tenían veinte años, ni siquiera treinta. En ese momento estaban de más los juegos y preliminares. Deseaba ser poseído por ese hombre, y estaba seguro de que Draco tampoco quería otra cosa.

Se levantó y se desabrochó los pantalones, disfrutando de la lujuria que mostró el rostro de su amante. Los bajó mostrando que por fin llevaba ropa interior, aunque esta no tardó nada en caer también, quedándose desnudo por debajo de la cintura. Ni siquiera hizo el menor gesto para quitarse la camisa. Ya habría tiempo para desnudarse después, cuando no tuviera a un Veela boqueando por aire, totalmente excitado, incapaz de separar la mirada de su erección, que asomaba orgullosa por debajo de las faldas de su camisa.

—Harry, —le llamó. Y sus sentidos le decían que había algo adictivo en aquella voz, que le instaba a acercarse. De todos modos iba a hacerlo, así que se sentó de nuevo sobre sus piernas.

—Merlín, tus ojos. Se están oscureciendo, —exclamó, mirándole de cerca.

Se besaron de nuevo, hambrientos el uno del otro. Tantas noches observándose, tantos años jugando al perro y al Kneazel, y ahí estaban; Veela y su compañero, a punto de consumar su vínculo eterno.

Harry procedió a desabrochar los pantalones de su pareja, mientras seguía besando su cuello sin descanso. Apenas los retiró un poco, lo justo para observarle por fin.

—Eres bello hasta aquí abajo, —bromeó, admirado.

No recibió respuesta, porque Draco estaba ya demasiado estimulado como para centrarse en algo tan banal como las palabras. Lo único que existía para él en ese momento era su destinado y su reclamo sobre él. Cuando sintió su mano rodeando su erección, gritó intensamente, superado por la sensación.

—Mierda Draco, el hechizo de silencio, —recordó Harry. Se concentró y lanzó un _Silencius_ , esperando que sus hijos no se hubieran quedado en la puerta, como él habían hecho en su día.

—Y ahora, me toca gritar a mí, —se dijo para sí mismo, decidido a hacer él los honores.

Se levantó un poco y, sujetando con reverencia el pene de su pareja, se sentó sobre él poco a poco, dando gracias a su hijo por el hechizo dilatador y lubricante.

— ¡Harry! —gritó Draco, asustado y emocionado a la vez. Temía hacerle daño, aunque por su propia resolución no se podría haber detenido nunca. La sensación era tan maravillosa…

—Tranquilo, —gimió, dejándose caer un poco más—. Albus me ha preparado, para ti.

Harry agradeció haber lanzado el hechizo de silencio, porque el nuevo grito de Draco fue ensordecedor. No sabía si lo había provocado su confesión, o el hecho de que al fin estaba completamente dentro de él. La sensación era realmente como para gritar. No sabía si una relación normal le habría hecho sentir de ese modo. Tenía que haber algo en Draco, en los dos, porque no sólo no había sentido dolor alguno, si no que estaba totalmente sensibilizado a su roce. Lo comprobó elevándose un poco y dejándose caer después.

El Veela gritó de nuevo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Harry aprovechó la postura para lamer esa porción de piel blanca que asomaba hasta el cuello de la camisa. Realmente los dos presentaban un cuadro decadente, medio vestidos, follando sobre una silla a la que uno de ellos estaba atado; esa estaba siendo su primera vez.

Concentrado en Draco, empezó a moverse rítmicamente, con la fuerza de sus piernas, intentando acariciarle con el interior de su cuerpo. Había momentos en que era tan placentero para él, que casi era doloroso, por su intensidad.

Se besaban y mordían entre resoplidos respirando el aire que soltaba el otro. Draco gemía como si estuviera realizando un gran esfuerzo, y Harry comprendió que lo estaba haciendo, tratando de contenerse para él.

—No te retengas mi, amor, —le dijo resoplando—, tenemos toda una vida para ser perfectos. Ahora márcame, ¡hazme tuyo!

Con un último gritó Draco se dejó ir, clavándose las uñas en las manos de las ganas que tenía de ponerlas sobre su amante. La sensación de culminar dentro de él fue liberadora y al mismo tiempo opresiva, sintiendo que salía algo de él para quedar unido a su pareja. No era una sensación molesta, y sintió que iba a quedarse con ella mientras durara el vínculo entre ellos. Toda la vida.

— ¿Mi Veela vuelve a ser inofensivo? Porque tengo un problema aquí que podrías resolver con tus manos, —comentó Harry un poco después, esperando que Draco se recuperara.

— ¿Seguro que quieres mis manos, Potter? —le preguntó con la voz de siempre, demostrándole lo recuperado que estaba—. Porque también puedo solucionar eso con mi boca…

— ¡Joder, Draco!

Si hubiera estado en pleno acto, se hubiera corrido con solo escuchar esa frase. Pero la cosa se había enfriado, así que iba a tomarle la palabra. Se puso en pie y le liberó del _incarcerus_.

Al momento se vio elevado en el aire, cogido al vuelo por Draco. Se aferró a sus caderas con las piernas, temiendo caer al suelo. Su amante era más alto que él, pero él tenía más peso, todo en músculo.

—Tranquilo, ya te he dicho que tengo la fuerza de mi especie, —alardeó con seguridad.

Lástima que no recordara que tenía los pantalones desabrochados. Tropezó con ellos y apenas llegó a lanzar a Harry sobre la cama, cayendo sobre él. El auror no podía dejar de reír, mofándose de sus últimas palabras.

Para distraerle, empezó a lamerle el abdomen. Al instante obtuvo toda su atención.

—Sí, Draco, joder…

Estaba tan excitado que el Veela no tendría que esforzarse mucho para ayudarle con su orgasmo. Por desgracia para él, en lugar de seguir hacia su entrepierna, la boca traviesa se desvió hacia su costado. Su costado derecho.

No era justo, él no le había hecho esperar para reclamarle. Se le había entregado directamente, sin… ¡Por Merlín en calzones! ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo?

— ¡Oh, Draco! Joder, joder, joder, —se quejaba, mientras el Veela lamía y daba pequeños mordisquitos a su marca. Sin compasión, tanteó al final de su pierna e introdujo dos dedos en su interior, aún lubricado y caliente con su propia corrida—. Oh, oh, ¡OH!

Una efusión de semen se estrelló contra su cuello. Draco nunca había estado tan feliz de ensuciarse. Recogió algo con su mano y se la llevó a la boca, deseando probar a su pareja.

— ¿Qué demonios me has hecho? —comentó Harry, resollando—. No sabía que tenía un punto erógeno en la cintura.

—Trucos de Veela, —ocultó Draco, sin ganas en ese momento para confesar cuándo y cómo le hizo su marca.

—No sé por qué Scorpius dice que eres un reprimido, —comentó Harry, resollando—. Creo que esto es lo más sucio y pervertido que he visto hacer nunca.

—Y no volverás a ver nada más. Que no sea yo, —le dijo Draco posesivo, escalando a través de la cama para llegar a su boca. Introdujo primero sus dedos en ella, lo que él había probado antes. Seguidamente le besó con ansia, notando su propio sabor en él. Así era como le gustaba—. Lo que no vamos a hacer es follar por toda la casa, como hacen ellos.

—Draco.

— ¿Qué?

—Has dicho follar.

—Calla y bésame.


	10. Epílogo

Albus y Scorpius avanzaron cogidos de la mano, bajo la carpa que habían colocado en el jardín de la Mansión. A pesar de sus guantes blancos podían notar el calor que se transmitían a través de ellos.

A ambos lados sus invitados se pusieron en pie. A la derecha iban quedando sus compañeros de trabajo; la recepcionista, tres enfermeras y otro medimago que habían tenido que contratar, debido a la fama que estaba ganando su consulta. También en esa parte estaba buena parte de los miembros del Wizengamot, invitados por Lucius. Del Ministerio había venido algún colega de Draco, y unos cuantos de los aurores de Harry, entre los que estaba Conrad Thomas y esposa, lo que había acabado de tranquilizar al celoso Veela. El resto eran personajes relevantes en la comunidad mágica, como el Ministro Shacklebolt, que se sentaba a primera fila, al lado de Minerva McGonagall.

A la izquierda estaba la familia. Una gran nube de color rojo, salpicada por algunas notas amarillas. Entre ellos estaban los gemelos de Luna, que habían encontrado a sus parejas en otro par de mellizos; Lorcan con Roxanne y Lysander con Fred. Rose, la más allegada de los primos, disimulaba sus lágrimas tras la invitación de boda. Molly estaba sujetando al hermano de Albus, que con tres años aún estaba siempre en el regazo de su abuela. A Ginny la edad no le había incentivado el instinto maternal; estaba cuatro filas más adelante, con su esposo. Justo en la fila detrás de Narcisa, que se sentaba con su hermana Andrómeda, al lado de Teddy y Victoire. Delante de ellos, en la primera hilera de sillas, estaban Harry, Draco y Astoria. A su lado se sentaba Axel, su eterno caballero. No había podido darle más hijos, pero cada día le hacía sentir la mujer más especial del mundo. Y como decía ella; con Scorpius había tenido más que suficiente. Rolf se sentaba con ellos, porque su Luna estaba de pie en el altar, con un precioso vestido amarillo canario, dispuesta a hacer de testigo de sus dos Puffskeins.

Delante del altar, el jefe del Wizengamot; Lucius Malfoy, se disponía a unir en vínculo mágico a sus dos nietos, como prerrogativa de su cargo.

Cuando las manos de los dos contrayentes se separaron para hacer sus votos, las de sus dos padres se unieron con fuerza, buscando el uno en el otro la fuerza para no ponerse en evidencia delante de todos y romper a llorar.

**********************************

—Como ese niñato vuelva a perseguir a los pavos reales, lo convierto en comadreja.

—Vamos cariño, no seas gruñón, recuerda que es medio hermano de Albus.

Harry y Draco se habían sentado en uno de los bancos del jardín, escapando por un rato del bullicio de los invitados.

—Ha estado bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry, mirando hacia la enorme carpa que asomaba tras los frondosos Aesculus.

—Por supuesto, aunque yo hubiera evitado invitar a Hugo. Ese traje es de tan mal gusto que me ha quitado el apetito.

—No seas tonto, te metes con el pobre Hugo porque ya no tienes nada contra su padre.

—Hablando de padres… —prosiguió Draco, que no quería hablar de Ron, más que nada porque no tenía nada malo que decir—, ¿has visto a mi padre? Estaba radiante de orgullo.

—Estaba radiante porque es parte Veela, no me jodas.

—Yo te jodo cuando quiera, Potter.

— ¿Ahora te pones chulo? Porque antes me ha parecido que estabas llorando, Malfoy.

—Cállate y bésame, idiota. Mmm… Ojalá pudiera haberte hecho callar así en Hogwarts…

A pesar de sus caros trajes y sus túnicas de lujo, Draco se tiró sobre su pareja, encima del banco de piedra. Coló la mano bajo la chaqueta y apretó su costado, provocando un fuerte gemido aunque no hubiese llegado a tocar su piel.

—Te lo dije, follando como nargles, —le dijo Scorpius a Albus.

Los hombres se separaron rápidamente, componiendo sus ropas lo mejor que pudieron.

—No estábamos follando, —se quejó Draco—. Además, los nargles no existen.

—Y nosotros preocupados porque no estabais en el brindis, —comentó Albus, tendiéndoles las copas que habían traído flotando tras ellos.

—Sí, os habéis perdido el brindis del abuelo, —añadió Scorpius—. Yo de Kingsley me iría buscando otro empleo.

—Bueno, podemos brindar ahora los cuatro, —propuso Harry—. ¿Por qué queréis brindar?

—Por Melith Malfoy y su vicio de follarse Veelas, —propuso Scorp, ganándose una colleja de su padre.

—Entonces podemos hacerlo por Meannus y la pobre Charlotte, —ofreció Albus, acariciando la nuca dolorida de su esposo.

—Mejor por Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy y Albus Severus Potter, que rompieron la maldición para que sus padres pudieran follar como nargles, —decidió Harry, aplaudido por los chicos.

Todos bebieron un sorbo de champagne, menos Draco, que se acabó la copa entera. Luego se acercó a su pareja y le besó con pasión, saboreando la bebida de sus labios.

—Bueno, os dejamos para que podáis seguir…

—Scorpius —le advirtió su padre.

—… criticando a la gente. Iba a decir —mintió.

Los novios se fueron riendo, agarrados por la cintura.

—No lo hemos hecho mal, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry, observándoles.

—No, nada mal. Y pensar que cuando nacieron, en la clínica, yo te odiaba.

—Me sigues odiando ahora, —se quejó Harry, poniendo carita de cordero degollado.

—Sólo a ratos, —bromeó Draco, besándole en los labios—. ¿Te acuerdas de las marcas de Albus? ¿De los chupetones?

—Sí, —rió, con los ojos velados por la memoria—. ¿Y cuando Albus se perdió en la Madriguera, y después de horas buscándolo, Scorpius lo encontró en un momento?

—Mejor fue cuando mi hijo desapareció una noche, a los seis años. El tuyo había tenido una pesadilla, y se apareció en su cama para calmarle.

—Eso fue cuando yo vivía en Grimmauld Place.

—Ya te amaba entonces, —confesó Draco, con ternura.

Ese comentario le valió un intenso beso de su pareja, que no estaba acostumbrado a profundas declaraciones de amor.

— ¿Me sigues amando como entonces, cuando no me tenías?

—No tientes a la suerte, Potter, —le amenazó, antes de pegarle una palmada en la nalga derecha—. Volvamos a la fiesta antes de que me tientes a hacerte el amor aquí mismo, y Luna nos encuentre otra vez.

— ¿Qué YO te tiente? Tendrás valor…

—Calla y bésame una última vez.

En medio del beso, Draco susurró entre sus labios —: Ahora te amo más, idiota.

 

FIN


End file.
